


Time Continues

by Ravens23Princess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han and Leia, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens23Princess/pseuds/Ravens23Princess
Summary: Sequel To Time Passes... Continue With Han, Leia & Adelyn! HL, Fluff & Family (Han/Leia)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel To Time Passes!

Time Continues

Chapter One

It was rare that Han and Leia both were in the home office at the same time. Most of Leia's work these days didn't require extra hours at home and she was able to keep everything at work and not around her family. When she came home, she often forgot about work and was able to enjoy the time with her loved ones. Han on the other hand did a lot of work from that office these days, building and running his trade company. But his time spent in that part of their home was always during the day. While Leia was at work, he focused on his own job, or the Falcon. When Leia came home he put it all away. Their schedules worked for each other and for their daughter. However today Han Solo and Leia Organa both sat in the home office, across the desk from each other. Both had their data pads out and their comlinks on. Leia's fingers danced over the screen as she made note of the outlines for this coming weeks events, while Han arranged his own company's plans for the weeks ahead. Han and Leia both had been on multiple phone calls today, planning and arranging everything perfectly. They had decided to handle and deal with everything now instead of worrying about it while they were away. Yes, next week they would step away from their regular lives and get away from the busy days of work or running trades.

Leia had been worried about stepping away at first. Honestly more worried someone would mess something up and leave it for her to fix when she got back. But the Princess also knew she deserved and needed this time. It had been long over due. In a few short days Han, Leia and Adelyn would be leaving Coruscant and heading to Corellia. Where their closest friends and family would be joining them for their wedding. It seemed like Han had only proposed days ago, but it had been a bit longer, but not much. They had seen no interest in waiting or having a long engagement, they loved each other and wanted to be married. The ceremony would be small and intimate. Han had asked her if she wanted a big and fancy wedding, curious if that was something she saw for their wedding day, or something she needed. But Leia had assured him that was not what she wanted. She hoped the press would leave them be and they would be able to spend the day with those people they loved. Han didn't mind either way, he just wanted Leia to be his wife.

So here they sat closing up and finishing the outlines for when they would be gone. Others would take care of their work while they were away for the wedding and their honeymoon. Adelyn had agreed to be quiet through out this process, as Han and Leia both had been on and off very important calls. They had yet to hear anything from their daughter and suspected she was working on a new drawing in her bedroom. Glancing over and across the desk, Han smiled at his fiancé. He'd finished his last call and he had everything figured out and planned for all shipments, trades and routes for while he was gone. It would all go very smoothly and he had nothing to worry about. He trusted the people who had helped him build this business, and now he was all ready to relax and focus on the wedding. Leia was on her final call and seemed to be having a bit more trouble then Han had. Leia was very needed and valued, even when she took a sick day it seemed as if the government would fall apart.

"Yes, I've moved that appointment to after I return," Leia explained over the line. "I'll be gone for two weeks total," She added. "Yes, time before the wedding, the ceremony and my honeymoon."

Standing up, Han moved to stand behind her. Reaching out Han's fingers pressed into her shoulders and immediately felt how tense she was. Massaging her shoulders, arms and neck, Han hoped she would start to calm down and relax. He understood she needed to tie up these loose ends, but he also wanted her to be calm in this time. These days would be all about them, their love and those people special in their life. There was no room for stress.

"Yes I understand, but It isn't as if I've been away for my wedding before, or my honeymoon," Leia told whoever she was speaking to. "Well I do intend this to be my only wedding," She added and Han snorted. Gods, he hoped so too. Leaning down, Han kissed her forehead, continuing his massage against her now relaxing shoulders. "Yes I will speak to you after I return, thank you," She said hanging up the comlink and ending the call.

"All done?" Han asked her, kneeling down and kissing her neck softly.

"Not quite. I have another call to make about the press."

"What about the press?"

"I need to make sure they are being handled."

"They'll bother us no matter what you do sweetheart." Han told her, kissing her neck again and then her temple.

"I know," Leia sighed. Reaching up she ran her hand over his head and into his hair. He could feel the cold metal of her engagement ring pressed against his skin. Smiling, he couldn't help but feel a joy run through him every time he saw it on her finger.

"The beach is private, they shouldn't be able to gain access," Leia explained, even though Han already knew this. The ceremony would be on a secluded beach area. Both beautiful and perfect for hiding away from the holos. Leia had enjoyed the time away on Corellia, when Han had took her and Adelyn there to the beach. Some how that area seemed right for their wedding. They wanted it away from Coruscant, especially after everything that had recently happened. And if she couldn't have it on Alderaan, she wanted it on Han's home planet instead.

"It's a good spot, Leia. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so."

"It will be perfect," Han whispered to her. Looking back at him, Leia smiled and nodded. Leaning in she kissed him softly against his lips. They both sighed and held each other close.

"We're getting married," Leia whispered to him.

"About time,' Han said and Leia laughed with a nod of her head.

"I love you Han Solo."

"I love you too Princess."

The pair leaned in and kissed each other once more, as they heard little feet running down the hallway.

"Mom?" Adelyn asked as she walked into the office.

"Yes sweetie?" Leia asked, pulling away from Han.

"Is it time yet?" The girl asked, bouncing up and down with excitement. Leia smiled and looked back down to the items on her desk.

"I guess I can be done," Leia told her and Adelyn smiled brightly.

"Time for what?" Han asked, standing up from behind Leia.

"Dresses! Dad!" Adelyn told her father with excitement.

"Oh," Han said with a shrug and Leia laughed.

"She's very excited to try them on again," Leia explained, standing up from her chair and leaning into Han's side. His arm Immediately wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his hold. He never let their height difference matter, any way he could Han would try and wrap his arms around her. She never minded, and always relaxed into his touch. It was almost funny how easily they had drifted back to each other. Maybe it had always been in the cards for them. To outsiders perhaps their relationship was rushed. A short time together on their trip to Bespin, fast forward to years later and they had found their way back into each others arms. The patience and carefulness Leia had held when Han first returned from the Carbonite was gone now, and all she wanted was him.

"Girl time?" Han questioned.

"It seems that way," Leia said with a nod.

"I'll be in the living room," Han said, leaning down and kissing Leia once more.

"Come on sweetie, we'll go in the bedroom," Leia said, stepping away from Han and moving towards their daughter. Adelyn smiled and bounced out of the room. Han smiled as he watched his girls walk out of the room. They weren't exactly a traditional family or relationship, but Leia's dress was still hidden from him. He hadn't even seen Adelyn's dress. Leia insisted it wasn't fancy, or anything like what a normal Princess would wear on her wedding day. She didn't want to look like a dolled up bride. Leia of course wanted to look beautiful, but she also wanted to feel like herself and be comfortable.

"I want you to recognize me Han," Leia had told him.

"I'll always recognize you!" Han had said with a laugh, thinking she was being a little silly.

"We'll I want something simple, that's what I want," She had told him softly.

"Anything you want Leia."

Han smiled as he listened to Adelyn jabber on to Leia as they walked down the hall and to the bedroom. She sounded so excited and that made Han happy. Moving out of the office, he looked down the hallway and watched as Leia shut their bedroom door. Adelyn's giggles echoed through out the closed door and Han smirked. Shaking his head, Han moved back into the living room. He'd leave his girls to try on their dresses. Any stress Leia had been feeling was gone now, she seemed more thrilled and happy to spend time with her family. Sitting down on the couch, Han flicked on some Smashball game. Knowing it would keep him busy while the girls were in the other room.

Back in the bedroom, Leia helped Adelyn pull the dresses from the closet. The final fittings were done and the dresses were perfect, but Leia had promised Adelyn they could try them on one last time before the wedding day.

"Alright sweetheart," Leia said opening the dress bag and pulling out her daughters dress. Adelyn let out a squeal as she looked down at the dark purple material. Leia couldn't help but smile down at her daughter. She was so excited for her parents to get married and for the day she could officially wear this dress all day long.

"Can I put it on?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the lace on the top of the dress.

"I said you could," Leia said with a nod, helping her daughter to slip into the dress. The dress was just perfect for her and for a wedding on the beautiful beach. The lace draped over her collarbone and up to her shoulders, leaving her arms bare. The details fell down to her waist where the lace stopped and the dress belted. From there the dark fabric flowed down Adelyn's growing legs, but stopped just at her knee, so sand wouldn't quite get everywhere on the dress. Leia smiled again as she watched her twirl and twist around the room.

"It's so pretty momma."

"It is. You look beautiful."

"What about your dress Mom?" She asked stopping her twirling and looking up to Leia's gaze.

"I'll wait to put my dress on."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. It fits just right, now I'll wait for the big day," Leia explained to her. Walking up to her mother, Adelyn reached out for her hand. "What is it baby?"

"I'm happy you and daddy are getting married."

"Me too, sweet girl."

"You'll look like a real Princess!" She said with excitement.

"I suppose I will," Leia said with a laugh.

"Daddy said you are a real Princess all the time."

"Sometimes, I'm not very Royal like when I walk around in sweat pants," Leia teased and Adelyn giggled.

"You're a pretty Princess Mom."

"Thank you baby, so are you," Leia said kissing her nose.

"Mom will you be a Solo in a few days?"

"I will." Leia nodded. While she'd be keeping her Organa name, she wanted to take Solo as well. Leia Organa Solo had an amazing ring to it. Well at least thats what Leia thought and she was sure Han thought the same thing. "Couple more days," Leia added.

"I'm excited!" She said, raising her hands up and dancing once more. Leia couldn't help but laugh as she stared forward at her daughter.

"Should we show daddy?" Leia questioned.

"No!" Adelyn quickly said. "I want it to be a surprise! Like your dress!"

"Alright sweetie." Leia nodded, pulling her daughter over and calming her movement. Slowly Leia helped pull the purple dress off her daughter and put it back in the bag. Everything was really coming together. As Leia hung Adelyn's dress back up, she couldn't help but stare at her dress at the back of the closet. In a couple days time she would put it on and become Mrs. Solo. That thought warmed her heart.

—--------

The bags were packed and everyone was ready to go. Today was the day that they left Coruscant and headed to Corellia for the ceremony. As usual they would be taking the Falcon to Han's home planet, Chewie would accompany them. The rest of the guests would make their way in a few days time. Walking down the streets of Coruscant, Han and Leia held hands tight and Chewie held Adelyn in his large furry arms. The group laughed and smiled, all thrilled to start this day and get started on everyones future. Han couldn't help but hold her close, even as they held hands, he pulled her closer to his body. They were headed to get started on Han never letting her go again.

However as they turned the corner everyone groaned. The flashes went off as the press screamed and yelled their names. They always knew this was a possibility but it still took them by surprise. Glancing over, Han and Leia both looked over to Adelyn and Chewie. Noting that their daughter was perfectly safe in Chewie's arms, they continued forward and into the hangar. Han couldn't help but chuckle as Chewie shoved his way through the crowd of press. They all quickly moved to get out of the Wookiee's way, afraid he would squish them all. They shouted to them, mostly to Han and Leia.

"Let's see the ring Princess!"

"Han! Leia! Look this way!"

"Where are you headed?"

"Will you be getting married soon?"

"Princes Leia will you be having a public wedding!?"

"Ambassador! Will your be changing you name?"

"We've heard you'll have a short engagement? Is this true?"

"Look this way!"

"How about a kiss for us!"

"Han! Leia! Han! Leia! This way! Smile!"

The chanting and yelling went on and on, as they finally made their way up and not the Falcon. Chewie nodded to Han and mumbled something about getting the ship ready. He carried Adelyn with him to the cockpit, Leaving Han and Leia alone. Han watched as Leia leaned up against a nearby wall and sighed. Her eyes closed as she rested her head back against the cold metal. Han walked towards her and grabbed hold of her hand. The feel of his skin against hers made Leia's eyes flutter open and stare at him. She offered him a small smile, cocking her head to the side.

"You sure about this?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"Sure about what?" Han asked.

"Marrying me. That will never go away…" She smiled, pointing out towards the hangar full of press. Han smirked and moved forward, kissing her forehead softly.

"You know I'm not changing my mind."

"Last chance," She whispered, kissing his lips softly. Han didn't respond, only moaned against her lips and kissed her deeper. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her fully against him. Leia smiled against his lips. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too and I'm going to marry you in a few days. Nothing will change that," Han assured her, placing one last kiss on her lips, before pulling away and offering a wink. Leia laughed, as she watched him walk towards the cockpit to help Chewie finish up the prep. She followed his movements slowly. Leia stayed in the doorway, watching as Chewie flicked switches, and Adelyn as she moved to sit in Han's lap. Han was talking her through the process once more, it wouldn't be long before she was an expert of this ship. Adelyn seemed to be listening fully and intently, she always enjoyed spending time on the Falcon with her father. Leia smiled again, taking her seat behind Han's chair. Soon they'd be on Corellia and all of this celebration and ceremony could begin.

"Alright little Princess, go sit down," Han said helping her off his lap. Adelyn nodded and ran to her spot behind Chewie. Leia smiled at her, as she felt the hum and the vibrations of the Falcon fully coming alive. Quickly leaning forward, Leia kissed Han's cheek, ready to leave Coruscant and start their forever.

—--------

"Alright Adelyn, this one is your room." Leia said as they walked through the small cabin they had rented for before the wedding and a few days after. They would only spend a few short days in this space before the ceremony. After which Adelyn would be spending her time with Luke and Chewie, while Han and Leia traveled to their honeymoon spot. The cabin was small, but just perfect for what they needed. Leia figured she would get ready in this space on her wedding day, and it gave them some privacy away from hotels or the main parts of town. Their wedding spot was just down the trail from this cabin, which made things even easier for them. Perfect access to the private beach.

"I like it Mom!" Adelyn said running down the hallway and into her temporary room. Usually space travel wore her out, but today was different. Her energy was going strong and she was bouncing off the walls. Leia heard Han laugh, as he brought their things into the main room of the cabin.

"She's awake," Han laughed.

"She is very much awake. I figured she would have crashed by now."

"She's excited."

"I know she is," Leia said with a smile, walking forward and wrapping her arms around Han's neck. Maybe it was because the wedding day was so close now, but Leia couldn't seem to stop herself from touching Han or simply being close to him. Han didn't seem to mind and if anything he felt the same way. Leia often felt small brushes of his finger tips or simple kisses to the top of her head when she least expected it. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure she wanted it to end after the wedding. She'd never complain about Han touching her.

"What else needs to be done?" Han asked, resting his arms around her waist.

"Not much. Luke is arriving tomorrow. Everyone else is arriving the day after I believe."

"Let the relaxation begin," Han said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I'll still stress about everything until the ceremony is over."

"Don't stress, think of this as the pre honeymoon," Han suggested. Leia smiled up at him, kissing his chin softly.

"There's a little girl in the next room, honeymoon festivities will have to wait."

"Fine…" Han said with almost a whine. Leia grinned up at him, moving to rest her head against his chest. Han's arms tightly wrapped around her back, holding her close to him.

"Dad?" Adelyn asked as she walked back into the room.

"Yeah?" Han asked looking over to her, while Leia stayed rested against Han's chest.

"Can we go play on the beach?" She questioned.

"Hmmm, I guess," Han said with a shrug.

"Put lotion on!" Leia said turning to look at her daughter. "I don't want your skin burned for the ceremony."

"Fine…" Adelyn said in the exact same whine tone as her father. Han chuckled, pulling Leia's back to his chest now.

"You coming outside with us?" He asked her.

"I think I'll look over the details in here. You put lotion on too! I don't want you burned either."

"My skin is strong," He tried to tell her.

"If you get burned I won't be able to touch you on the honeymoon." Leia teased and Han laughed.

"Yes ma'm! Lotion it is." He said, fully pulling away and moving to their temporary room. "You better get your suit on Adelyn!" Han called to her. Leia smiled softly, listening to her family call back and fourth to each other. It was a comforting sound, a sound she was very used to these days. Reaching over she grabbed her data pad and pulled up the wedding files. The ceremony was simple, just how they had wanted it, but still Leia had worry that something would go wrong. The Officiant was someone local from Corellia. Han and Leia both had agreed this ceremony would be simple in many aspects. Leaving out long and drawn out traditions was part of that. Their officiant had promised to include references to both Alderaan and Corellia's ceremony traditions. For which Leia was thankful for. Her home planet had had quite long ceremonies, and that wasn't something she wanted for this. Walking out on to the patio, Leia looked down at the waves not far from their cabin. They would be married on that sand in a short time.

Hearing Han and Adelyn move out of the house, she watched as Adelyn ran down the path and towards the water. Han paused for a moment, kissing Leia's temple before running after their daughter. She was happy with this spot here. She could go over the final things for the wedding, and look out at her family. Looking down at the guest list, Leia smiled. She was pleased and happy that this wasn't going to be a large public affair. It wasn't right for them, not in this time in their life. Maybe once upon a time it would have been right for her, to have that large wedding, but for now she wanted it to be about Han and herself, and even Adelyn. They didn't have to worry about the press taking photos or asking them questions, no. They could focus on their loved ones instead.

Leia could hear Adelyn's laughter even from the top of the hill. Looking down she watched as Han and their daughter dove into the waves. Their splashes and laughs echoed across the waves and Leia couldn't help but smile. Han was right, she already felt more relaxed then she ever had on Coruscant. Setting her data pad down, Leia decided to sit back and watch her family and their enjoyment. She watched them for what seemed liked hours. They dove into the waves, they splashed each other, or Han lifted her up into his arms as he stepped deeper in the water. She couldn't help but love watching them interact, Han was easily the best father and Leia was grateful everyday that he was fully back in their life. The missed years would soon be forgotten and only the bright days of happiness and fun would remain in their memories.

After a while they slowly emerged from the waves and made their way back up the hill. Adelyn's energy was noticeably gone and she seemed exhausted now. Standing up Leia opened up a towel for her daughter and Adelyn quickly ran into her arms. Leia wrapped the towel around her body and held her close. Sitting back down, Leia pulled Adelyn into her lap and ran her fingers through her wet curls.

"I'm tired," Adelyn whispered to her mother, snuggling into her arms.

"Did you have fun?" Leia asked.

"Yes," She sighed, her eyes closing. Leia smiled down at her, her fingers still stroking the top of her daughters head.

"Hey," Han said as he came up beside them.

"Hi," Leia said in a hushed voice, she had a feeling Adelyn was already asleep in her arms.

"She out?" Han questioned.

"I think so, you wore her out." Leia smiled.

"She had fun."

"I know she did. She always has fun with you," Leia said looking down to their sleeping daughter.

"I have fun with her too," Han said with a bright smile. Han looked down at his two girls, feeling more lucky then he had in his entire life. Leia would be his wife soon and he would get to spend all his time with her and their daughter, even future children.

"You're staring?"

"Just thinking," Han said leaning down to Leia's eye level. "You ready to be my wife sweetheart?" She pretended to think about it, before she opened her mouth to reply.

"You know I am," She said with a bright smile, reaching out and taking his cold hand. His skin still felt damp and cool from the waves, but it was a relaxing touch at the same time.

"You want me to take her?" Han questioned.

"No, I want to hold her for a bit."

"Alright, I'll go change," Han said and Leia nodded. Her eyes moved back to the ocean waves. Yes, she felt more then relaxed here.

—---------

Leia stared at herself in the mirror. She'd probably been staring for a while now, but she just wasn't sure if she was missing anything. Her hair was pulled up in a mix of loose and twisted pieces, pulling her long locks up of her neck. She'd placed small flowers throughout the twists, nothing too prominent. Her makeup was simple and elegant, highlighting her features and her natural beauty. She wore simple earrings as well, adding a bit of sparkle to her appearance. Looking down to her dress, Leia smiled. She really did enjoy her dress, no, she loved it. The bits of lace fell over her chest and wrapped around her shoulders and down part of her back. Minus the cut out along her spine, exposing her bare skin. The length of the dress was long and a beautiful bright white color. It was light weight and smooth along her skin. It swooshed slightly as she moved in it, she knew it would feel amazing in the breeze once they moved out on to the beach.

Leia continued to stare at her reflection, wondering if she could be possibly missing anything. She wondered if it wasn't an item but a person she was missing today. She easily wished her mother was here today by her side, she wondered if she would approve of today's look. Breha Organa had been a very special person, and Leia hoped she was some how with her today. Her father too, she missed them everyday, and it would have been a lovely thing to have them here today for this. They'd never meet Han or Adelyn, but maybe they were watching over her somewhere. Her mind flickered over similar thoughts, she was a little surprised when her mind flashed to Padme. The Mother she never knew, perhaps part of her wondered what it would be like to have her with them today as well. Family, she still had some, but she couldn't help but think of who wouldn't be here today.

Hearing a knock at the door, Leia looked up and smiled. There was her family. She watched as Luke walked in and offered her a small grin. He looked down at her dress, before back to her eyes. He looked very happy as well. She was thankful to have her brother by her side today. He was very important to her, probably more then he realized.

"You look beautiful," He told her, stepping forward and offering her a small hug, careful not to mess up any of her look for today.

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling?" Luke questioned.

"I'm alright," She assured him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" He questioned with another grin.

"I really mean it. You're very important to me Luke. You have been there for me for all these years with Adelyn, without Han…You're the best brother a girl could ask for," She told him, as she watched a flicker of emotion cross over Luke's face.

"You know I'll always be here for you."

"I know," She said hugging him once again.

"I'm so happy for you and Han," He whispered to her. "We found him," He smiled.

"It's a good feeling," She admitted.

"Good. You deserve good feelings," Luke said as they pulled back from their hug. "Han's nervous, but excited too."

"Why is he nervous? Second thoughts?" She teased.

"Nah, just wants to see you I suppose."

"I want to see him too."

"Are you just about ready?"

"I am, have you seen Adelyn?"

"She was in the living room," Luke said nodding down the hallway.

"Can you grab her for me? I'd like to finish up her hair."

"Of course."

Leia smiled as she watched her brother leave the room, leaving her alone once more. Looking back to her reflection she smiled this time. She couldn't help but think, It's about time.

This day had been a long time coming, and it was finally here. Mrs. Solo, her mind whispered to her. Little foot steps pulled her from her thoughts, as she turned to face her daughter. Adelyn offered her a small twirl in her dark purple dress, still loving how the dress felt and moved around her knees.

"Hi baby."

"You look pretty Mom," She told her with a bright smile.

"So do you. Come here, let me add these flowers to your hair," Leia told her, as Adelyn skipped over to her mother. They'd opted to leave her hair down, and enhance her curls. Adding small beret and flowers to her mass of waves. Leia's fingers were delicate through her hair, touching her head lightly.

"Are you ready to marry daddy?" Adelyn asked her.

"I am…"

"You do look like a real Princess Mom."

"You think daddy will like it?"

"Daddy always does, he always thinks you're pretty mom," Adelyn said with a silly tone, as if Leia should have already knew this about her future husband.

"Should we go see him?" Leia questioned as Adelyn shook her head yes so hard Leia wondered if she'd hurt her neck. "Alright go tell Uncle Luke we're ready." Adelyn's little feet ran out of the room, and her voice echoed through out the small cabin. Reaching over Leia grabbed hold of her bouquet. She slowly ran her fingers over the dark purple and lavender flowers, the smell of the fresh flowers overwhelming her senses. Leia took one last look at herself before leaving the bedroom.

Han stood outside on the sands, looking around at their friends and family. The day was perfect, the sun was out but the breeze cooled the air around them. The ocean waves in the background were calming and relaxed Han's pounding heart. He was nervous? Maybe that wasn't the right word, he just wanted to see her. He wanted to take hold of Leia's hand and marry her. He was so ready for that, so maybe he was just anxious. Whatever the emotion was, he knew it would calm as soon as he laid eyes on her. Looking over he saw Luke making his way down the path. Luke nodded to him and Han let out a long breath. Chewie clapped his hand on Han's back, before moving over to sit beside Carlist, Lando and Malla. Han's gaze moved around their other friends, Rogue Squadron, cousins from Naboo, everything seemed in place.

A small bit of music played and Han's heart stopped. This was it! Looking out and over at the sand in front of him. He watched the trail head, they would be coming around the corner any second now. 1…2…3…and there they were. Han let out a breath as he saw his girls turn the corner and start their journey towards him. Han's smile was brighter then a Tatooine sunrise. His eyes darted between the both of them. Adelyn was smiling up at her father, as her purple dress swayed against her legs. Her curls bounced with each step she took, and as she looked up to her mother, Han's gaze moved as well. He stared at Leia and felt his heart stop. She was gorgeous and amazing, just perfect. Her eyes held his gaze and they couldn't help but smile at each other. This was really happening. Her dress swayed against each step she took, the breeze blowing stray hairs around her face.

It seemed like they were moving in slow motion, but before Han even realized it they were standing right in front of him. Adelyn quickly moved to the side like she had practiced. They had chosen to only have their daughter stand up with them, it felt right for them and for their family. Looking down, Han grasped Leia's hand her ring feeling cold against his palm. Leia moved to stand beside him, and took hold of his other hand. Their hands held each other tight, their eyes never looking away from each other.

The officiant must have started talking, but Han and Leia were in a different galaxy. Han's thumb ran patterns over Leia's hand, as they still held each others gaze. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew it wasn't quite that time yet. The man beside them talked about love and coming together, the talked about passion and searching for your one true mate. The words slurred together, but they represented everything Han and Leia felt about each other. He must have mentioned time apart, because Leia felt tears fill her eyes. They didn't have a chance to fall down her face, as Han wiped under her eye gently with his finger tip. This was really happening, they both thought to themselves. They wouldn't have to worry about time a part ever again, this was permanent for them.

"Han…Something for Adelyn?" The Officiant asked, pulling Han and Leia out of their daze. The couple nodded, and Han pulled a small box out of his pocket. Han and Leia turned to Adelyn, the little girls eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Adelyn…" Han started. "Your mom and I wanted to get you something special."

"For me?" She questioned, she was very aware that today was about her mom and her dad, and that made her happy. She wasn't sure what they could have gotten for her.

"Yeah for you baby," Leia added. "You're so important to us."

"So we had this made for you," Han told her, pulling out a chain. Adelyn watched as her father pulled out a necklace and moved it towards her. The chain was long, but at the end was a round object. She stared down at it, as her mother explained the charm.

"This side is Alderaan and this side is Corellia," Leia explained pointing out the circular piece. "It represents the planets you come from sweetheart."

"It's pretty," She said with a smile, her finger tips brushing the planet shaped charm at the end of her necklace. Leia moved to take the piece from Han. Quickly fastening the necklace around her daughter's neck. Leia smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, as Han kissed the top of his daughters head. Adelyn smiled bright, holding the charm in her hands as she watched her parents move back to their spots.

"It is now time for Han and Leia to make their promise to each other, their commitment and love for one another. Leia do you promise To be no one other than yourself. To love what you love of Han and trust who you will grow and become together. Do you promise to respect and honor your love and always honor your union. To be near to each other, In tears and laughter, in sickness and health. Always loving and cherishing one another from this day forward, for all of this galaxy's time?"

"I do," Leia whispered, tightening her hand on Han's hold.

"And Han, do you promise To be no one other than yourself. To love what you love of Leia and trust who you will grow and become together. Do you promise to respect and honor your love and always honor your union. To be near to each other, In tears and laughter, in sickness and health. Always loving and cherishing one another from this day forward, for all of this galaxy's time?"

"I do, always," Han said softly.

"It is my pleasure to pronounce this couple as Husband and Wife. Han and Leia, you may seal your union with a kiss."

Han and Leia quickly moved together, their lips coming forward in a sweet kiss. Han's arms wrapped around her as they held each other tight. Applause came from all around them, from all of their loved ones. But somehow it disappeared into the back ground, and it was only them. Pulling away slightly, Leia kept her face close to Han's. Her eyes fluttered open and found him smiling down at her. Everyone continued to congratulate them, and applaud their union. Han's hands ran up Leia's back, finding the cut out of her dress, his fingers traced over her soft skin. Their eyes finally turned away from each other and looked out at their friends and family.

Adelyn's little arms reached up and hugged her mother's side, her face resting against Leia's dress. Leaning down Han picked up Adelyn and held her close, both his girls by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have chapter one! The Wedding! Welcome to the Sequel! For those interested I did share some images on my tumblr for what Adelyn and Leia look like intros chapter! It is… 
> 
> ravens23princess .tumblr .com I’m tagging it as Time Continues HL
> 
> Of course without spaces! 
> 
> I also alerted my username slightly. Not enough to confuse people, but enough to make it a little different form the name I picked when I was in high school LOL! Just added a bit of Leia to it!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon time, because you know HL Deserve it!

Chapter Two

Night had come and everyone had slowly departed. Han and Leia stood in the small cabin, looking around at their daughter, Luke, Chewie and his family. They were all that was left now, and now that Han and Leia were taking their leave, it was time to say goodbye. Leia was still in her wedding dress, and Han couldn't help but run his fingers along that cut out on her back. Adelyn had changed out of her purple dress and was now in her pajamas, but she had insisted on keeping her new necklace around her neck. She loved the piece and didn't want to part with it. The young girl sat beside her Uncle Luke on the couch, listening to her mother speak.

"Now Luke we have this cabin rented for the next few days. You can stay here with her or take her back to Yavin, Kashyyyk, whatever works best for you," Leia explained. "We won't be far…I think," Leia said glancing to her husband. Han had decided on the honeymoon spot without telling Leia. He'd assured her they'd be staying on Corellia, just away from the wedding spot. Adelyn would be staying with her Uncles. Luke and Chewie had been pleased to take care of her while Han and Leia were away, and looked forward to the time with her.

"Leia, we'll be alright. I've taken care of her before. Besides, Chewie and I got this," Luke assured his sister. Looking down to his niece he smiled. Leia knew her daughter would be perfectly fine with her Uncles, but she knew she would miss her daughter. Besides the few times Han had had Adelyn alone, Leia hadn't been away from her daughter for extended times. It was something she had decided on when Adelyn was just a baby. And while she knew she wanted this alone time with her husband, she also wanted to make sure Adelyn was comfortable.

"They'll be fine, Leia," Han whispered down to her, his fingers still tracing over her exposed back.

"I know," She sighed. "We have to go baby, come give me a hug," Leia told Adelyn, as the young girl jumped up and towards her mother. Leia held her tight, kissing her forehead.

"You looked pretty today Mom," She told Leia and Leia smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart, You going to miss me?"

"Yes," She nodded. "But I'll be fine," she said with a quick nod of her head.

"Good," Leia said with a smile. "Give your dad a hug."

Han leaned down and opened his arms for his daughter. She jumped into his hold, as he lifted her up and held her. Her little head rested against his neck, and Han knew he would miss her the next few days. He'd have to focus on the much needed alone time with his…wife. What a great word that was now, wife!

"You'll be a good girl?" Han asked.

"I'm always good," She said, looking offended. Everyone laughed and Han nodded.

"Love you Princess."

"Love you too Dad."

"You two should get going?" Luke suggested, moving to take his niece from Han.

"We should," Han agreed.

"I love you," Leia told Adelyn, before turning to Luke and Chewie. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course," Chewie said with a nod.

"Have a good honeymoon," Luke added.

"Oh we will," Han said with a smirk., taking hold of Leia's hand and squeezing gently. With one last goodbye, Han and Leia slowly made their way out of the small cabin and towards their rented speeder. Han helped Leia slip her dress inside the vehicle, before moving around to his side and starting it up.

"You going to tell me where we're headed?" Leia questioned, her hand reaching over and her finger tips dancing over the back of his neck. Han smiled, and leaned over to kiss her.

"Not yet," He sad softly.

"Alright," Leia sighed.

The hum of the speeder started up, and Leia relaxed back into her seat. She was tired from the days events, but her mind was awake. She replayed the days events. Getting ready, spending time with Adelyn and finally marrying Han. Then her mind drifted to all the guests that had been there to show their love and support for Han and Leia's union. It was a good day, and she felt unbelievably happy right now. Glancing down to her ring, Leia smiled.

"Lots of smiles from you today Mrs. Solo," Han noted, glancing over to where his wife sat.

"I'm very happy today, Mr. Solo."

"Good," He said reaching down and pulling her hand up to his lips. Leaning over, Leia rested her head against Han's shoulder. She drew patterns over his leg, a loving touch, as her eyes slowly closed. The hum of the speeder and it's gentle movements along the planets, made Leia slowly drift into a much needed rest.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but suddenly she felt the speeder turn off and Han call her name.

"Leia, sweetheart?" He whispered down to her. She felt his lips against her temple and she smiled. "More smiles," Han noted.

"Are we there?" She asked, her eyes fluttering open.

"We are, It's pretty dark. You'll have a better view in the morning."

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"Come on." Han said, helping her to stand up and out of the speeder. Leia's eyes glanced around the the grounds. Wherever they were, she didn't see any houses around them. Looked as if Han had chosen a rather secluded location. She could see a few trees around what she assumed was their honeymoon spot. Walking forward, she lifted the end of her dress up, as Han led her towards what would be their home for the next week. She could make out slight carved details to the outside of the home, and could smell nothing but fresh air. If she focused enough, she was sure she could hear water. But she didn't think they were at the beach anymore. Coming to the front door, Han reached his hand out and palmed them into the space. The lights flickered on and Leia smiled. The small space was perfect for their time away. The large room was so very flowy and open. She noted the small kitchen to the side of them as they continued to walk inside the home. Up ahead she could make out a large bed at the center of the home, facing outward to what looked like a balcony. It was all one big open space, nothing to separate much of anything.

"Han this is lovely," She noted.

"You like it?" He questioned. He sure hoped she did. When he'd been looking for something, this had jumped out at him and he had thought it would be perfect. Nothing too fancy, something simple for them. They didn't need much, and the relaxing atmosphere of this place had pulled him in.

"I do, it's amazing," Leia said walking forward and towards the large white bed. There were many small windows on the sides of the walls, that offered small peaks out at the trees and the breeze of the wind outside. The wood carvings continued inside the home, making Leia think of anything but Coruscant. "A Balcony?" Leia questioned, stepping forward to the doors in front of her. Han stepped forward and nodded, taking hold of her hand and leading her forward. The doors opened and Leia was once again met with that fresh air. Although it was rather dark, she could still make out the view in front of them. Stepping further out on to the balcony, Leia smiled yet again. The view was spectacular and showed a new body of water for miles as well as forests, distant mountains and hills.

"Wow," She whispered out.

"You like?" Han asked, wrapping his arms around her middle and whispering in her ear.

"It's beautiful," She answered, looking down at the way the stars reflected down on the waters surface.

"You'll be able to see a bit more in the morning, it's quite a view. These lakes are rather popular. I figured we had a enough beach time, I wanted to take you some place a little different, but still give you some of that quietness you love so much."

"It's perfect."

"Good, I'm going to grab the bags," Han said kissing her neck twice, before stepping away from his new bride and making his way back out to the speeder. Leia looked out at the water, and watched as it rippled and moved. Taking a deep breath, she let the cool air feel her lungs, and shivered as her skin goose bumped. She could hear Han moving back into the home, but her eyes stayed set on the water out across from them. She had only been here for a few short minutes, but she already love this balcony, and she couldn't help but notice the hot tub off to the side of the space. She knew they'd be using that while here. Han quickly switched off the lights inside the main room, making the stars easier to see and the lake shine for miles.

"Leia," He whispered against her ear, coming to stand behind her again. She immediately leaned back into his hold, her fingers running along his arms. They both looked out at the night sky, the cool air feeling chilly against their warm skin, but Han's arms around her easily warmed her body.

"Hmmm," She hummed softly.

"You tired?" He asked her, wondering if her nap on their journey here had done anything at all. Leia smiled to herself, before slowly turning around and facing him. She looked up at him, and ran her fingers along his jawline. Her patterns traced over his jaw and up to his lips, before leaning in and kissing him softly. She could feel his fingers running up her back and tracing her spine. They both sighed against each others lips, puling away softly.

"Will you help me take my hair down?" She questioned, as he nodded softly, reaching up to pull at the pins that kept her hair off her shoulders. His fingers felt delicate against her scalp as he pulled her long locks down, and slowly massaged against her head. Han smiled down at her, watching her eyes close and a soft sigh escape her lips. Her hair fell down and around her shoulders and back. The little pieces of flowers falling to the balcony's floor. Leia was his wife, Han couldn't help but think. I'm the luckiest man in this galaxy, his thoughts added.

"Leia?"

"Hm?" She mumbled back.

"Hows it feel to be Mrs. Solo?" Han asked her softly, and Leia smiled.

"Amazing," She answered, before opening her eyes and kissing his chin. She smirked as his fingers traced over her bare back once more, slightly tugging at the material of her dress. Stepping back and out of his hold on her, Leia smiled at his confused expression. Reaching down she gripped the soft material of her dress and pulled it up and over her body. Han watched as her dress revealed her legs, up over her stomach and passed her chest, to up over her head. Han blinked a few times, wondering if he was really seeing this wonderful woman in front of him. Leia smirked as she watched him take in her almost nude figure. The tiny lace lingerie that covered along her hips barely covered much of anything. And with her dress gone her chest was left bare for her husbands viewing pleasure. The cold air prickled against Leia's skin but her body felt hot against Han's gaze.

"So I take it you're not tired?" Han teased with a smirk, stepping closer to where his wife stood. She was quite a vision there, standing in the night air, with nothing but the dark lake and stars behind her. This was definitely a moment he would remember for a while.

"No…" She trailed off. Her fingers reached out and touched against his shirt. Han's hands easily found her hips and rested his fingers along the top of the lace fabric covering her. Leia sighed, as his fingers massaged her hips and ran up against her bare sides. Her breathing hitched as his hands ran from her sides and across her chest, cupping against her breasts. Taking a slow breath, Leia tried to calm her erotic breathing, and focused on her current task of getting Han out of his clothes. Her fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt bit by bit, her fingers tracing along his chest and stomach as she did so.

"Leia," Han groaned out, not being able to stop his touch against her smooth skin. His touch ran over her chest, down her stomach and toyed with the lace edge of her lingerie. He stared only at her, as she delicately pushed his shirt open and moved to pull it from his body. Once his chest was open to the cool air, Han immediately grabbed Leia and pulled her body flush against his. Their bare chests pressed together, making everything feel anything but cold in the night air. Leia's hand traced over his chest, before dropping kisses across his skin. He could feel the cool metal of her wedding ring pressed against his skin, and the hot pressure of her touch and lips with each kiss.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Han moved and lifted her chin, crushing his lips into hers. The simple kisses and touches had been nothing compared to the kiss they shared now. They both let small moans escape against the kiss, as their lips and tongues massaged in familiar patterns against each other. Neither wanted to pull away, and only did when air became desperate. Their hot breath fell against their skin, neither pulling too far apart from one another.

"Han?"

"Hmm?" He questioned, in a bit of a haze after that kiss.

"I love you." Her big brown eyes looked up at him with such love and adoration, something Han had once thought he would never truly see from someone. He stared back at her no knowing how he could ever tell her or show her how much he loved her. Offering her a small grin, Han leaned forward.

"I know," He whispered back, before dropping his kisses down her face and to her jawline. His lips sucked against her skin there, continuing his mouths exploration down her neck. Leia's small sounds only urged him on, with each moan she released he kissed her harder longer and explored more of her skin with his lips.

Finding the top of his pants, Leia's fingers traced there for a short while, before finding the clasp and quickly pulling at the material. Han's kisses along her body were driving her wild, and making her brain go a bit foggy. She quickly tugged and pushed his pants completely down, both of them stepping together, as he kicked them off. His lips found her's again, holding her close and tracing over her skin. Their closeness made it easy for her to slip her hand under his boxers and stroke slightly against him. He groaned against her lips, her soft touch and grasp around his hardness making his fingers dig into her hips and pull her closer. He continued to mumble her name against their lips, making Leia smirk and run her fingers in a delicate pattern. His own fingers pulled against the lace that covered her, tugging slightly at the fabric and pulling it down her thighs. It was Leia's turn to step back as the lace fell down her legs and she tossed it over near Han's pants. They briefly pulled back from their kiss, smiles were exchange and words of love and passion, before Han swiftly lifted her up and into his arms. He almost thought to close the balcony doors as he walked them towards their large bed.

"Leave them open," She whispered against his ear. Han nodded, gently laying her across the soft fabric of their bed. Her hair stretched out and around her, making her look like some sort of art piece. Her pale skin was almost glowing against the light from the stars. He stood back and looked down at her with a gaze that made Leia shiver. He shoved his boxers down his legs and moved to climb across the bed to where his wife lay.

"You're staring," She mumbled against her hand, as she tried to hide a small smirk that played across her lips. Han nodded, of course he was staring.

"Might wanna get used to me staring Princess," He told her, leaning over top of her body. His chest rubbed across her skin, and she couldn't help but sigh against his touch. His fingers tips ran down her body, drawing patterns over her breasts before circling across her stomach and down against her hip and between her thighs. Leia's eyes fluttered shut, as his movements made her bite against her lip. Such a familiar touch, but never not good, never dull, no. Her whole body was arching against his hand, as she felt his lips find her neck once more. Her head was pressed back against the pillows, making it easy for her husband to find the skin against her jawline, and down to her shoulders.

She made a pattern of biting her lip, before mumbling his name over and over again. She wasn't sure how the room could be so cool from the night air, but her body could feel so scorched from his touch.

"Han…" She whimpered out, her hands moving his face back to hers and forcing their lips together.

"Hmm wife?" Han questioned against their kiss and Leia let out a soft giggle. That was her now.

"Husband," She said with a pleading tone, arching her hips up and against him. He smiled down at her kissing her once more and adjusting his hips against her body. She offered him a soft gasp that quickly turned into a groan as he slowly moved inside of her. Her leg lifted up and around his hip, her whole body still arching against his movements. Their fingers interlocked, the cool metal of their rings rubbing against their skin.

"Good?" He mumbled against her ear his voice hoarse with want, and Leia mumbled out some sort of reply, of course it was good, it always was with him. She couldn't find real words, but she hoped to the gods he knew what she meant. She was having a sensory overload, the combination of the cold air from the night around them, the soft fabric against her back and Han's heated touch along her body, she wondered if her head would explode. His hips moved in a delicious pattern, a pattern that only Han knew drove Leia wild. His constant nips and kisses against her neck, she knew her skin would be marked up for days. Good thing she didn't have any plans on seeing other people for the next week. Pushing her hand against his chest, she pushed her leg against his hips and slowly rolled them over. Han's back hit against the soft fabric and sighed, theres another sight he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. The image of Leia flushed, smiling and on top of him was definitely a good sight.

His fingers dug into her hips, and she briefly wondered if she would have marks along that skin as well, not that she minded. No, he felt too good, his touches felt too right to complain. Reaching up, Leia pulled at her long hair and tossed it to one side of her shoulder. Han smiled up at her, and she couldn't help but lean down and kiss his lips. Every movement and touch, was sending them both closer and closer to a pleasing end. Some how they wanted it to last all night, but it was too good to resist that long. Han reached out and took hold of her hand, kissing over her wedding ring, as his other hand ran up her chest cupping against her breasts and drawing circles over her collar bone. Her sounds were only getting louder, and her words more mumbled together. He knew her, all too well he knew her and her body. Reaching his touch out, he ran a familiar pattern across her center and watched as Leia threw her head back and cried falling over the edge of the constant lead up of pleasure they had been toying with all night. Her release only pushed Han further, and soon he fell over the edge as well. Leia fell against his chest, her hair messy and tangled against his bare skin. Both of their breathing was rough and labored. Neither wanted to move, but slowly Leia rolled her body and took a deep breath as she looked up at the ceiling above them.

"So…" Han mumbled, pushing his face into her neck. "Married life," He smirked and Leia let out a soft laugh.

"Pretty good so far," She answered, turning to look at him.

"Good," Han said dropping a kiss to her temple, and stroking across her cheek. Gods he loved this girl.

—-

Leia's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the cabin's ceiling. She stretched her arms out and above her shoulders. Her body felt relaxed, but exhausted at the same time. What time had they finally fallen asleep? She didn't know and didn't care, she didn't need to care, not while they were here and away from it all. Taking a deep breath, the fresh air filled her lungs and sent a shiver down her spine. Glancing out, she looked out the open doors, the sun was glistening on the top of the water, the slight breeze was cooling and brought such a fresh scent into their rented home. You'd never get this fresh air on Coruscant. She was overly pleased with Han's pick for their getaway. The home was lovely and just what she needed. The view of the lakes was breathtaking and offered them a different scenery from the beach they had so recently seen. Yawning, Leia looked to her side, hoping to find her husband still in bed next to her. She sighed as she found his side of the bed empty. Her body slowly sat up, wrapping the thin sheet around her bare body. The breeze still filtered into the whole of the room, causing goosebumps to prickle against her skin, but she didn't mind. The air was warmer then the night before, the sun clearly heating up this part of the planet.

Hearing movement behind her, Leia glanced back and smiled at the sight of her husband. He was carrying a tray over to her, as her nose caught the smell of breakfast. She let a giddy smile fall across her face, as she watched him bring her breakfast in bed. He offered her a surprised smile.

"You're awake."

"I am."

"I was hoping to wake you myself," Han said with a smirk, leaning over and kissing her lips.

"Breakfast in bed?" She questioned.

"Only the best for my wife," Han said, kissing her lips once more. "Couple choices for you," He added, nodding to the plates in front of them.

"It smells amazing." Leia smiled brightly, pulling at Han's arm as he moved to fully sit beside her. The tray rested easily against the end of the bed, as Leia cuddled up to Han's chest.

"Good Morning wife," Han whispered to her, kissing her forehead, and down her face.

"Good morning husband."

"You haven't brought me breakfast in bed in a while…" Leia thought out loud.

"Bespin," Han noted, looking down to her. Leia smiled at the memory, when their relationship was so new and they were exploring what it actually meant. He'd surprised her with breakfast in bed, consisting of something silly like granola bars and caf. But she hadn't minded it all, it was the gesture. Thinking back to that day made her feel a little dizzy. Things had changed so much since then.

"Thank you for breakfast," She said, grabbing one of the berries off the plate and popping it in her mouth.

"No problem Princess. Sleep well?"

"I passed out, someone wore me out," She said arching an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the point of a honeymoon?" Han asked with a laugh.

"Maybe, I haven't been on one before," She smiled. Her eyes glanced over to the open doors, Han had been right the night before. The view was even better with the sun lighting up the lakes. You could see the distant mountains much clearer and the length of the lakes seemed so much greater with the light. "The view is amazing Han," She said, nodding forward.

"I hoped you'd like it," He said, kissing her shoulder.

"I do, This place is amazing."

"Wait till you see the surrounding grounds."

"We're leaving the bed?" She teased and Han laughed.

"I figured we could explore a bit, we are alone for miles, so clothing is always optional."

"My funny husband," She said leaning in an kissing his chin. Han slowly traced his fingers over Leia's hair, brushing it back behind her ear. Looking down he smirked, noting the blotches across her neck.

"Do me a favor and don't look in the mirror."

"How many marks?" She asked, with a fake frown. She tried to glare at him, but the smile came through her eyes and Han laughed.

"A few…"

"I figured as much, your lips were all over me last night," she said, her mind drifting back to the delicious touches.

"Can't help it."

Leia picked at the food, taking turns looking out at the view and back towards her husband.

"You better eat some of this, I can't eat it all on my own."

"Yeah yeah," Han mumbled, taking a bite of some of the food. Leaning over Leia laid back against the bed. Stretching her arms up and over her shoulders, Han smirked watching her. It was the first day of their honeymoon and she already felt so relaxed and at ease. Leia turned her head to the side and looked out at the balcony doors. It looked like a beautiful day. Han stared at her for a moment before quickly crawling over her, making Leia let out a giggle. Han rested his head against his bent arm, half on top of Leia.

"What are you doing?" Leia questioned.

"Laying with my wife."

"Hmm," She mumbled softly, still stretching her arms up and around her. Han's hand slowly inched the sheet down Leia's body, smirking as she rolled her eyes. Leaning in Han kissed her collar bone. "What are we doing today?" Leia asked, her eyes fluttering open and closed with the feel of Han's kisses along her skin.

"Whatever you want," Han mumbled.

"You said something about hiking?" Leia asked, looking down at him, as his head rested against her chest.

"Something small? Just to show you the area?"

"Sounds good. I will be getting dressed for the hike. I'm not hiking naked."

"Never mind, no hiking, we'll lay here all day," Han teased her.

"Were there any messages this morning?" She asked.

"Nope, She's fine Leia. Adelyn is comfortable with Luke and Chewie."

"I know she is. I just worry about her," Leia said with a sigh. Han nodded and ran his hand over her face.

"You're a good mom, of course you worry about her."

"You think she'll miss us?"

"They're going to make sure she's having fun, maybe she'll miss us towards the end of the week."

"Ok."

"You deserve some relaxation time, sweetheart."

"So do you," She added, running her fingers down his chin.

"Eat your breakfast, Then we can head out," Han said leaning in and kissing her lips once more, before standing up and walking out to the balcony. Leia smirked, and slowly moved the tray of food to the side table. She stared at him for a moment, watching the muscles move on his bare back. He stretched his arms over the railing and looked out at the water. Leia smiled and couldn't help but sit up and let the sheet fall from her body.

"Hey husband?" She questioned, leaning up on her knees. Han slowly turned his head around and smirked at the sight of her.

"I'm not quite ready to leave this bed yet," She said with a small grin. Han smirked and slowly walked back towards her.

"Not ready yet?" He asked, running his gaze up and down her body.

"Not yet, a little longer?"

"Anything the wife wants," He whispered down to her, coming to cup her face and quickly leaning down to bring their lips together. Maybe they could go hiking tomorrow, because now Han wasn't sure he wanted to leave this bed at all today.

—-

Han couldn't help but grin as he watched Leia walk up and down the small trail near their honeymoon home. It seemed as if he had made a great choice for their getaway spot. They weren't near the ocean this time, and not quite in the mountains. Some where in the middle had worked great for them. Leia was enjoying the fresh air and the small hikes, and the view of the lakes was something she had greatly enjoyed. She loved them at night, with the stars shining across the waters surface and she loved it in the morning, watching the sun shimmer across it for miles. Today was the first day they had made it out of the house and into the trees. They'd been much to preoccupied with each others, or maybe each others bodies. Neither had wanted to leave their bed for some time, but today they had finally pulled away from each other long enough to walk this trail. It wasn't anything crazy, just a simple route near where they were staying. It offered a few different views of the lakes, and some beautiful cliffs nearby. Leia was enjoying herself and that was all Han cared about.

"I think I'm out of shape," Leia said, a little out of breath as they slowed and took small sips from their canteens. Han laughed at her, glancing down to her more then fit body. His hand quickly slipped around her middle and pulled her close to him.

"I think you'r shape is just fine." Han said with another laugh. Leia offered him an eye roll and pushed at his chest.

"Shh you."

"You feel fine to me," He added, his hand slowly sliding down her back and resting against her backside. Leia laughed at him, thinking nothing but how silly her husband was.

"I haven't done this type of exercise in a while, but I like it. It's refreshing. I enjoy hiking," She explained.

"I'm glad you like this spot Leia."

"Of course I like it. I would have liked anywhere you picked."

"So if I told you we were going back to Coruscant for our honeymoon?"

"Well…maybe not there," Leia laughed. "I like it here. I like being able to visit your home," She said resting her head against his chest. Han smiled and rand circles over her hips and up her back.

"I'm happy to share it with you Princess."

"I want Adelyn to see different parts of Corellia too," She said softly. "She can't see Alderaan. I want her to know at least a bit of where she comes from."

"Of course she will. Just because Alderaan is gone, doesn't mean she won't understand it, or it won't be a part of her."

"Hmm," She hummed softly, relaxing into his hold. "I love you Han Solo."

"I love you too, Leia Organa…Solo," He said softly, kissing the top of her head. Leia smiled against his chest, always feeling so warm and content in his arms.

"We should probably head back soon?" She questioned, her voice hushed against his body.

"Probably soon," Han said with an nod, looking out at the view over the cliff they stood beside.

"I was thinking," she said looking up at him and placing her chin against his chest. "We have that hot tub, and my muscles are going to be so sore after this hike," She trailed off. Han smirked down at her and nodded.

"Go on."

"I was just thinking we could both enjoy some relaxation in that hot tub, What do you say?" She questioned with an innocent look. Han let out a deep laugh and quickly nodded his head.

"Race you back?" He questioned, and Leia groaned.

"My legs might turn to mush."

"I'll carry you," Han said, immediately lifting her up and into his arms.

"Han! You Put me down!" She squealed, hitting at his chest.

"I'm taking care of your legs!" He tried to argue, but all she did was squirm in his hold.

"Han!"

"Alright alright," He said with a sigh, putting her back to the ground.

"Scoundrel," she muttered, as Han leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Let's get home," He suggested, taking hold of her hand and leading her back down the path. Leia nodded her head softly, following along side him. They stayed quiet for most of the journey back, stopping to talk about different trees and flowers they passed. The view was beautiful no matter where they stood, it put both of their minds at ease to have such a beautiful site at each turn. Passing by a few familiar plants, Leia pointed them out.

"Do you like Hsuaberry?" Leia asked, looking towards the fruit growing near the trail head.

"I did as a child, they're a little sweet for me now."

"I thought you liked sweet things?" She teased.

"I like my Princesses sweet," He said tugging at her arm. Leia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm hardly sweet, you should know that by now. I loved those berry's when I was pregnant. I swear all my cravings were Corellian. She took after you at an early age."

"Interesting, I wonder if you'd have the same cravings."

"The same?" she asked, as they followed down the rocky path, nearing their home.

"I mean, if you got pregnant again. I wonder if the cravings would be the same."

"Hmm," Leia hummed softly. "I'm not sure."

"Did you think about other kids when you were pregnant?" Han asked and Leia laughed at him.

"I wasn't in the mind set for that. Had to focus on the one," She said glancing over at him. She watched him nod, and she smiled up at him. "I've thought about it more since you came back."

"Oh ya?"

"You know I have," She said shaking her head.

"I think about it too."

"I know. We've both said it's something we want,"

"I look forward to it," Han quickly said.

"A baby? Or me pregnant?"

"Both!"

"Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't look forward to pregnant me," Leia laughed.

"Why not? I missed out on all of it the first time around."

"I know you did, It's just. I had the war to focus on last time and I still had my hormonal bits and cravings and emotions were up and down."

"I know that… Leia," Han said slowly. "I look forward to all of that. I don't care how crazy you get. I'll go get you Hsuaberry's in the middle of the night if you want. I want to go through all of it, next time…" He told her honestly. Leia slowed her walking and squeezed his hand.

"You're such a good man Han Solo."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've been told I'm a scoundrel."

"You are! You're my Scoundrel, but you're also an amazing father and already a really lovely husband," She said leaning up and kissing his chin.

"Good to know sweetheart."

"Come on, that hot tub is calling me," She said practically skipping towards the house.

—-

The hot water consumed her body, as Leia leaned back against the side of the tub. Her eyes opened and closed, feeling too relaxed to fully decide if she wanted them open to stare out at the lakes, or closed to fully enjoy the heat and pressure of the jet behind her back. She let out a small moan, adjusting her shoulders further into the water. She'd been in the hot tub for a few minutes already, and couldn't help but wonder where her husband had gone. He'd promised to be quick, but she still sat here alone in the hot water. Glancing up, she noted the sky as it darkened, their day coming to an end. It had been a good day, she'd enjoy the hiking and the time alone with her husband. But her muscles were sore and this water felt so good against her skin. Her ears focused a bit as she tried to listen for Han. He was walking around the inside of the house, but the bubbles around her made it hard to hear his exact movements. She sighed, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes once again. She was having such a good time on this honeymoon. She missed Adelyn, and had spoke to her a few times, but the time away from their busy life was so nice. Leia wasn't sure she was ready to go back to Coruscant at the end of the week. Part of her brain wanted to pick Adelyn up and whisk her and Han away from that crazy planet. But she also knew the time wasn't right. Not right now, but the future held so many possibilities for them.

Hearing Han's footsteps coming closer, Leia opened her eyes and looked to the side. Han smirked, glancing down to her. Her whole body submerged, except her head. Her smile shined up at him, and he quickly moved to lean down and kiss her.

"Where'd you go?" She questioned, sitting up a bit.

"Grabbed these," Han said, holding up the glasses of wine. Leia smirked, and reached forward for the glass. Sipping the red liquid, Leia sighed and moved forward as Han moved to sit behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, Leia couldn't help but stare at him. They'd been constantly staring at each other this whole trip, perhaps the lack of clothing or the new title of husband and wife. They both couldn't help it. Han smirked as he caught Leia staring. Leaning in, he kissed the back of her neck and over to her shoulder. Leia sighed and let out a slow breath, as she leaned back and relaxed her body against Han's chest.

"How's the water?" She asked him.

"It feels amazing," He told her, slipping his hand around her and resting his palm against her upper stomach.

"My back feels so much better," She said softly.

"Good," Han said, dropping another few kisses against her shoulder.

"It's nice out here."

"It is."

"I never want to leave," She admitted softly.

"We'll stay forever, Luke will bring Adelyn here. We'll drop everything and hide away," Han mumbled against her neck.

"If only," Leia whispered, dipping her hand under the water and running her finger tips over Han's forearm. "I love it here, Han."

"Good,"

"It's been a nice way to start this time with you. As your wife."

Han nodded, as they both looked up towards the stars. Leia sipped her wine slowly, before setting it to the side and cuddling further back into Han's arms. Han's lips couldn't stop kissing against Leia's neck and shoulders, her skin was so warm from the water and felt heated against his lips. Leia sighed against the feel of his lips against her skin, and closed her eyes. Her fingers continued to draw circles along his arm, before slowly lifting his hand up and kissing against his wedding band. Han had a great interest in her ring, ever since they got engaged. Leia was slowly starting to see the appeal of it. Something so simple, telling and showing the world they were taken.

Slowly Leia pulled away from Han's hold and floated forward. Han watched her with a suspicious look. Spinning around, she turned to face him before swimming back over to his lap.

"What's on your mind Princess?" He asked, running his hand over her face.

"Just wanted to see you."

"It's quite a view out here, much better then me."

"I'd disagree."

"You're partial," Han grinned.

"My husband is very attractive" She said with a smirk, leaning in and kissing him. Han smiled against her lips, running his hands up and down her back. Their lips slowly moved together, the heat of the water rushed against their skin, both forgetting the outside world, simply too lost in their kiss. So far it had been an amazing honeymoon, and what days they had left would be just as amazing. Sitting here in Han's arms was all Leia cared about. She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her too. It was refreshing and warming to have finally started their official someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed their honeymoon time! Some honeymoon spot pix are posted on my tumblr!
> 
> ravens23princess .tumblr .com I'm Tagging it as Time Continues HL  
> Of course Without spaces!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with our Solo family =)

Chapter Three

The office was silent, not many people in to work today. It gave Leia time to think, and look over things in peace. The rain poured down outside, the slight trickle of water against her window adding a bit of a calming element to her work day. So far the day had been interesting, she had come in late after running a few errands this morning. Now she was looking over a few case files, before she would head home. Nothing eventful would keep her at the office late today. In fact it seemed as if she would have a bit of a half day. Adelyn had caught a bug from school a few days ago and had left her parents quite worried about the seven year old. She was a tough kid, but her poor little pale face had them each taking turns caring for her. Leia knew Han was home with her now, she was still too tired to make it to school and Leia didn't want to push her. Glancing up, Leia's eyes watched the raindrops hit against the window, standing slowly she looked out at the darkened city. The days it rained on Coruscant were rare, but strong when it happened. The storm would soon pass, but for a few days they would have the fresh air from the rain.

Leia missed the fresh air from Corellia, and hoped to visit again soon. They had been home from their honeymoon only a few short months but it felt like much longer. She was understanding rather fast that this planet took a lot of her energy. At the same time she was always happy to go home to Han and Adelyn. There time as a family was some of the best of her life, and being married to Han had been nothing but wonderful. It was refreshing to go home to her family every night and be greeted by them both. Even on her worst days, when the stressed threatened to consume her, she knew she would be nothing but calm when she went home. Han made sure of that. He took such good care of her, in a way Leia never expected to have. When she was young, she wondered if she would marry. Would she find someone for her? Or would she marry for a political alliance? She knew at a young age that her parents would never marry her off without her blessing. But still as she aged, Leia had wondered if it would ever really happen for her. Those love stories you hear about in the holo's didn't seem real.

When she met Han, she never expected to be here now. They were so very different, and clearly not the pair for each other. But things changed, so quickly her feelings had changed for that man. Who knew that being stuck with him on their journey to Bespin would be some of the best time of her life and would clearly change her life forever. That trip she slowly opened herself up to him and the idea that she had truly found someone she could love and not just settle for. Han didn't treat her like everyone else, and that's what she needed. She didn't need or always want to be the public Princess. But with Han her guard was down and her heart was open. Even in their time apart, Leia had thought to these days. While he was away from them and trapped in the carbonite, Leia wondered if they would have this future. Her mind used to play tricks on her at night as she lay alone in her bed. She saw images of being married to Han and having him their with her and Adelyn. Who knew that would all come true! Not just finding him, but understanding how in love they were. How much they wanted to be with each other and be a family. It had all worked out. So here she sat, as Mrs. Solo, working hard but thinking of only going home to her husband and her daughter.

—-----

Leia slowly walked inside the apartment and listen carefully. Surprisingly she heard nothing. Just the steady rhythm of the rain outside their windows. Stepping further in, she shrugged off her soaked jacket and quickly made her way down the hallway. Looking into Adelyn's room, she smiled softly. The girl was fast asleep and seemed to be breathing much better. Leia stood staring at her for a few quiet moments, before moving to locate her husband. It didn't take her long to find him. Stepping into their room, Leia smirked and moved to her side of the bed. Looking down at Han, she tried to hold back a giggle. She watched him, passed out on their bed, laying on his stomach with his arms spread out and across the bed. He must be exhausted, she thought to herself. Slipping her shoes off, Leia snuggled up against him, lifting his arm up and draping it over her body. Her eyes were close to his smushed face against his pillow, but she still stared at him. Her husband was a handsome man, and there was no denying that. Sighing, Leia let her eyes close as she listened to the steady rhythm of the rain and Han's breathing.

She felt him move, but decided to stay still. She heard him yawn and it wasn't long before she heard him whisper her name. Han blinked a few times, before fully opening his eyes. He was met with dark long locks beside his face and the smell of Leia's favorite perfume.

"Leia?" He questioned again, closing his eyes and tightening his arm around her.

"You expecting someone else?" She whispered to him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Quiet girl, my wife will be home soon," He teased, earning a small slap to his shoulder. "You're home early?" Han asked, opening his eyes again to look at her. Leaning in he kissed the side of her face, and nuzzled his face closer to her neck.

"No work, It's a miracle,"

"Good."

"How long has she been out?" Leia asked, rolling in his hold and running her fingertips along his jaw.

"Few hours, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You're allowed rest."

"I should have made dinner," Han said, thinking to his earlier plans of making a meal for them all. I guess I was really tired, Han thought.

"We can order in, have an easy night," Leia said as she smiled at him.

"What is it?" He asked with another yawn.

"Was thinking today," she whispered, her fingers tracing over his chin and up to his lips.

"Watcha thinking sweetheart?"

"How lucky I feel. How good the last few months have been."

"Pretty good," He agreed with a nod.

"I love you Han Solo. I've felt so good lately."

"Good, I want you to feel great. All the time," He said tracing her hip and kissing her forehead.

"I hope you know how much you help me every day. You're here for Adelyn, you're such a good father Han. And when I come home, you just immediately make sure I'm calmed down. You take such good care of me," She told him, getting a little emotional with her words.

"You worry too much, my job to make you feel good," He smirked.

"I know, I just appreciate it so much Han."

"Wheres this coming from Princess? I know you love me."

"I Just got lost in those thoughts today, how much I love you and Adelyn. Our family makes me so happy, Han."

"Me too," He agreed, kissing her lips.

"I dreamed of this day, you know. As corny as that sounds, I dreamed of having this life with you, and here we are."

"Here we are, took us long enough."

"We have a long time," She whispered kissing him again.

"Hmm, who needs dinner, lets stay right here all night," Han teased, as he rolled over on top of her. Leia couldn't help but laugh, as she stared up at his smirking face.

"You make a good point," She said her hands coming to rest against his hips.

"You should listen to me more," Han whispered down against her lips, kissing her again. Leia sighed against the kiss, moving her hands up his body and through his hair. Their kiss quickly became less innocent, as it deepened and Leia let out a moan against his lips. Han's hands moved up her body, bringing her dress up her thighs and resting against her hips.

"Han…" She mumbled against their kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Door," She reminded him. Pulling back, Han looked back behind them and sighed as he noted their bedroom door was wide open. Without warning Han rolled off her and stumbled to his feet. Leia laughed watching his movements. He stood up and swiftly walked to the door, palming it shut and locking it. Looking back to his wife, Han smirked. She'd sat up on her elbows watching him with a curious eye.

"You're still dressed," He noted slowly walking towards the end of the bed.

"I thought you liked doing that part," She said crawling across the bed and kneeling on the end. Her arms moved to wrap around Han's neck, as his hands rested on her hips. Scrunching his fingers, Leia's dress bunched in his hands as he slowly lifted it up and off her body. Leia's arms reached up, allowing the dress to be pulled from her body. Han smirked, looking down at the reveal of her bare skin. Her dress was tossed to the other side of their bed, as his hands went back to her hips. His fingers played with the edge of the lace that covered her hips and down over her backside. She smiled, a guilty smile. She knew he loved this color on her, especially in the bedroom. He'd told her many times that the dark red color against her skin was amazing. She watched as his eyes flickered over her matching lingerie set, his eyes moving up to stop at her own dark brown gaze.

"This new?" He questioned.

"Might be," Leia said with a smirk.

"I'd remember it," He noted.

"When do you think this stage will stop?" She asked, leaning in a kissing along his jawline.

"What stage?"

"Our honeymoon stage?" Leia clarified and Han chuckled.

"I hope it never goes away."

His fingers traced over her spine, moving up and unclasping her bra. Leia shrugged it down, as it fell between them Han moved in and kissed her again. The deepened kiss was back and Leia almost lost her breath. Her fingers were fast at unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. He felt so good, and she prayed Adelyn would stay asleep. Leia's hands pushed Han's pants down, making quick work of his clothes. Han dipped her back and laid her against the soft blankets, he was on top of her so fast, Leia barely had time to react. He kissed her lips, her neck and down her chest. Stopping to give each breast some needed attention. Her fingers tugged at his hair and her hips arched, as he moved his kisses across her stomach. She must have hummed his name, because he looked up at her with a smirk. She felt the lace slip down her legs and bit her lip feeling Han's lips move along her hip bone.

Was she breathing? No probably not, she was starting to feel a bit light headed. Forcing herself to take a nice deep breath, she closed her eyes only able to focus on the way Han's lips moved across her skin and how his talented tongue moved. Her senses going into over drive. All she could hear was her heart thudding against her chest, all she could feel was each and every movement Han made, and she couldn't even see straight. Her eyes squeezed shut, Her grip on the sheets around her pulling against the fabric. Turning her head she muffled her moans against Han's pillow, her hips arching and aching as she grabbed it fully and let a loud scream escape her lips and muffle into the fabric. She didn't even bother moving the pillow from her face, she could feel Han's lips moving up her stomach again, but her after glow was too much to move quite yet. Yes, he definitely knew how to take care of her. She heard Han chuckle, as he moved the pillow off her face and looked down at her.

"Han…" She whispered softly, leaning up to kiss him. "Love you," She mumbled against his lips.

"Don't you always?" He teased, running his fingertips along her sides.

"Really love you right now," She replied. They kissed again, Han's hand now grabbing at her thigh and bringing her leg up and around him. Their hips pressed together, as he slipped inside her, igniting another moan from Leia's throat. Their hands clasped, hips moving together and lips dancing over each other. Their breath was hot against each others skin, but they barely noticed as all their skin was on fire She couldn't help but wonder if this was normal, to feel so safe and loved in someones arms. She had always felt this way with Han. Since the first time, he made her feel so many emotions at once. Maybe that's what those romantic stories or holo's meant, perhaps they described this feeling of being utterly loved and wanted in every way. Whatever it was, she never wanted it to end. She had joked about the honeymoon stage, but hell they had always been like this.

His voice was rugged against her ear, breathless and erotic. Leia's fingers traced over Han's face, holding his lips close to hers. Turning his head he kissed against her wedding ring and down to her wrist. He loved that piece of metal so much, he often touched it or kissed it against his lips. A pleasing end would be an understatement as Leia was quite positive she had literally saw stars. Han's body slowly rolled off hers, but kept her close, pulling her to his side.

"You know," She whispered breathless, her breathing still rough. "That's not what I meant by you take care of me, but I'll take it," She teased, kissing his chest.

"All part of the package wife."

"Hmm it was part of the package long before the wedding, husband," She teased, leaning up and kissing his lips.

"Speaking of…" Han trailed off. "Is Adelyn still asleep?" He asked her. Leia blinked, before focussing her mind on their daughter. Her presence was always such a bright light.

"She's fast asleep, we better get that food ordered, she'll be hungry when she wakes up."

"We got time for a shower Princess?"

"I suppose you could talk me into it captain."

—------

The day had been busy, but Leia didn't mind, it made it all go by so much faster. She'd arrived to the office and immediately began her day with caf and reading through messages. Her desk screen continued to light up, as well as her data pad she held in her hand. Lots of messages to look over and filter through. Leia stared at the screen, reading through those messages and making note of future meetings and plans for the coming weeks. It looked like a busy schedule to most people, but Leia had a way of making it all work in her favor. She enjoyed er evenings with her family and had no interest in changing that for a government meeting. She openly understood that if someone needed or wanted her consulting they could hold a meeting at a decent hour. Her fingers continued to tap across the screen, making note of all of her contacts, and adding a few small adjustments to the next few days schedule. Hearing the slight hum of a new message notification, Leia looked to the side of her desk where her personal data pad sat. She rarely got messages on that device during the day, well maybe from her husband. Reaching over Leia pulled the pad up to her eyes and read over the screen. She hoped Adelyn was alright, she had felt good enough to go to school today. Leia only hoped she had stayed that way.

Leia read through the contact and hummed slightly. She hadn't been expecting a notification from them, but clicked on the message anyway. She recognized her medic's information at the top of the message and continued to read on. Her eyes skimmed over the screen and the message details, appointment summary, health details and so on. Nothing to be worried about, thankfully whatever flu her daughter had been suffering from hadn't wandered over to her mother. Her eyes fluttered over a few numbers, before settling on the final note of the message. She blinked a few times, re-reading the numbers and the words. Those numbers, those numbers she had not been expecting.

"Ambassador Organa?" Leia heard her assistant ask. Looking up from the screen, Leia glanced to her office door. "Your next meeting is here, should I send them in?" She asked, glancing over to Leia.

"Um, yes please. Send them in." Leia said, composing herself and setting her personal device to the side of her desk.

"Alright ma'am." She said before leaving Leia's office. Leia stared at the empty door way for a moment, before glancing down to her data pad. She stared at the dark screen for a moment longer before standing to greet her next meeting.

—------

Han stirred dinner and moved to add a bit more seasoning to the dish. They had ordered dinner in last night, but he was determined to make a meal tonight. He'd been surprised by how much he enjoyed cooking for his family. His food brought nothing but praise from his girls, but it seemed to be something else. He wasn't sure what it was, but he thoroughly enjoyed making them dinner.

"Hey…" Han heard Leia say as she walked into their home and found him in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart," Han greeted, leaning away from the stove and dropping a kiss to her lips.

"That smells amazing,"

"You married a great cook," He reminded her.

"So you tell me," She smiled. Her gaze moving up to stare at him. Catching her stare, Han raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, nothing. Just staring at my husband."

"I'm damn good looking," He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"And now I'm leaving my husband to find my less cocky daughter," She said as Han laughed.

Leia found her way to Adelyn's room, the young girl sitting at her desk working on what looked like a craft project for school.

"Hi mom," She greeted.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"It was good, I missed my friends. Gwen told me a bunch of stories. Can she spend the night soon?"

"Not on a school night. We'll have to ask her parents, perhaps this weekend," Leia told her. Silently dreading a call to that little girls most annoying mother.

"Ok Mom," She said with a nod. Leia smiled at her, she was growing up so fast. Leaning in Leia kissed her daughters forehead and Adelyn looked up at her.

"What was that for?" The girl asked.

"Just love you, sweetie."

"I love you too mom," Adelyn sighed with an annoyed eye roll. Children…some days they loved the affection and other days they thought their parents were crazy for giving them a hug.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay," She said focusing on her task.

Leia slowly walked out of her daughters room and down the hall, she glanced into the spare room and sighed. Later Leia…later, her mind thought.

"Dinners ready," Han called. Leia looked away from the room and moved back down the hallway towards Han.

The dinner had been amazing, as usual. The family time was always calming as well. Adelyn talked about her day at school and the stories her friend Gwen had told her. Including how Gwen's mother Abree still couldn't believe Han and Leia were married.

"I think Gwen's mom thinks your cute dad," Adelyn had said.

"I'm sure she does," Leia had huffed and Han laughed. Those women had no problem making fun of Leia years back, but now that she was happy, in love and married, they all were interested in her husband. Lucky for Leia she knew she didn't have anything to worry about, Han found them absolutely dreadful. Not that she ever thought he'd stray, she knew he never would.

Adelyn had finished her food quickly and asked if she could work more on her craft project. She was always a creative child with her drawings and what not, but this project was really catching her interest. Han and Leia agreed and watched as she ran off to her room. The two sat in silence. Leia glanced down to her glass of wine, to her food and then back to Han. She moved her eyes back and fourth, not sure where she should be looking.

"Leia?" He questioned. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? oh I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Han asked, staring at her and reaching over for her hand. "You not hungry?" He wondered aloud. She'd barley touched dinner.

"Han…" Leia said slowly.

"Leia?" He asked, her tone was scaring him and he wasn't sure if he should pull her close or try and calm down to listen to her words.

"I got a message from the medic today," She started slowly.

"Oh yeah? Adelyn didn't get you sick did she?"

"No, no not at all." Leia said, staring over at him.

"Good," Han nodded. She wasn't sure if she was blinking, or just openly staring at her husband. Han didn't seem to notice, as he took bites of his food.

"But there were some levels, that were off," Leia added, watching a surprised look appear on Han's face.

"Levels? What does that mean? Are you alright?" He quickly asked, this time moving is chair closer to hers. He felt the worry rise up inside him. Leia didn't look worried or scared, maybe it wasn't bad?

"I'm alright," She assured him, taking both of his hands in hers now and squeezing gently. "I haven't shown these type of levels for a long time…" She said her mind wandering back. "Not since the war," Leia explained softly. Leia ran her finger tips over Han's palm, drawing patterns over his skin.

"The war? Is it stress related?" Han asked her. He didn't think she had been stressed lately, but maybe she was! Things had been going well for them, everything felt like it was really falling into place. He didn't know, all he knew was she was worrying him right now.

"Han, It's hormone levels."

"Hormones?"

"Han…I…They think I'm pregnant Han."

Han stared at her, looking into her dark brown eyes. Her hands were still holding his, but he could barely feel her skin. All he felt was his heart pounding against his chest. His eyes flickered down to her stomach as he opened mouth.

"You're pregnant?"

"I, I'm not sure yet. They want me to come in again."

"So, wow. Leia. Wow, you might be pregnant." Han said a smile spreading over his face.

"I might be," She said with a nod.

"Gods…"

"I that alright?" She questioned, leaning in close to him.

"Leia?"

"We just, we hadn't decided to start trying. I know we both want more kids, but I didn't know…"

"Leia," Han said interrupting her. "Of course it's alright. Leia," He whispered leaning in and kissing her lips softly. "You're pregnant?" He whispered again.

"I might be," Leia whispered back with a soft nod.

"Of course it's alright. Leia this is great," He told her.

"It is, isn't?" She smiled brightly.

"So good," Han said pulling her into a tight hug. Leia hugged him back, resting her face against his chest.

"Feels so good," She whispered.

"What does?"

"Having you here to tell you," Leia explained. She didn't mean it to bring up bad memories or to remind him that he had missed out the first time around, it was just a thought she had. Han was here with her, and she got to tell him she was pregnant. And if she was, Han would be there for all of it. Han was here with her, that was the best feeling in the galaxy.

"I'm right here Princess," He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I have an appointment tomorrow."

"I'll be there!" He immediately said.

"Alright," She nodded. "Luke always thought I had a connection with Adelyn, I'm trying to find it now, but my nerves are getting in the way of my feelings," Leia explained.

"It's alright, we'll wait till tomorrow," Han insisted, not wanting Leia to push herself to reach or feel anything.

"Gods, another baby Han," Leia said with a smile. Han smiled back, cupping her face in his hands.

"Mom?" Adelyn asked from behind them.

"Oh, hi sweetie," Leia said pulling away from Han's hug and wiping away at her wet lashes.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"No sweetie, I was just talking to Dad."

"What's wrong?" Adelyn asked, stepping forward towards her parents.

"I'm fine," Leia said, tucking her daughters curls back from her face. Adelyn looked back and fourth between her parents. Her curiosity growing as the silence continued. Leia looked up to Han, she wasn't sure if they should tell Adelyn yet. It was so early, and she needed to go back to the medic and confirm this.

"Mom? Tell me?" Adelyn pushed. "What baby?" She asked.

"Oh honey," Leia sighed, pulling her closer to her. " I have to go to the medic tomorrow, dad's going to go with me."

"Are you sick?" The little girl asked.

"No, I don't think so. Adelyn, I might be pregnant. That means we might be having a baby," Leia explained to her. Adelyn blinked a few times, staring at her mother.

"A baby?"

"Yeah, a little baby," Han added.

"We don't know for sure yet," Leia said staring at her daughter, trying to gage her emotion. Adelyn stayed quiet, before looking down to her feet. Han and Leia shared a worried glance. They hadn't had time to talk to Adelyn about having a brother or sister, this was happening fast. But they hoped she would be excited and happy to gain a sibling.

"Adelyn?" Leia asked, lifting her chin and meeting her dark brown eyes. "What is it baby?"

"It's ok if you don't understand." Han told her.

"I understand," Adelyn said softly.

"Then what's wrong honey? You can tell us anything," Leia reminded her.

"I just…Will this baby be a bastard too?" Her soft voice was so bitter on the word, that Han and Leia both jumped as she spoke.

"Adelyn no, honey." Leia told her, hugging her close.

"Why would you ask that?" Han quickly asked. "Did someone call you that again?" Han asked, his voice heated.

"Kids at school say it sometimes, I tell them to be quiet, but it hurts my feelings sometimes," The young girl admitted.

"Adelyn," Leia whispered fully pulling her up and on to her lap and hugging her close.

"I remember you told me I'm not bad, but they make me feel bad." Adelyn admitted. Leia nodded and rubbed her back. She could see Han trying to control his anger, as his temper started fuming.

"Those kids at school are just listening to their parents, and their parents don't know you, or me or your dad," Leia told her.

"Will I always be the Bespin bastard?" She asked, looking up to her mother.

"Shhh, You are my Bespin miracle. I never expected you, but you have made my life so perfect Adelyn Organa Solo. Listen to me! You will always be my little miracle, you got me through some dark years, and thats because I love you so much. Daddy loves you too, so many people love you," Leia explained to her, her tone so soft and caring that Adelyn felt every bit of love her mother felt for her.

"Hey kid, You, me and mom we're a family. Doesn't matter when that family started, all those kids can buzz off," Han said, altering the words he wanted to use. He wondered if he could go yell at kids on the playground? That was probably frowned upon, but he could yell at their parents!

"Daddy's right," Leia agreed.

"So this baby won't be called names?" Adelyn asked, already feeling very protective.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Han cut in and Leia offered him a calming look. Calm down Han, she thought to herself.

"This baby will not be called names, and you won't be either. I'm going to talk to some people. Remind them of some things," Leia said so delicately, but Han could hear the stab to her words.

"You're having a baby mom?" Adelyn asked now, with a smile filling her face.

"I think I am, are you excited?" Leia questioned.

"I want to be a big sister!"

"You'll be the best big sister," Han told her, reaching over and pulling her on to his lap. Han hugged her tight, hoping she never had to feel bad or different again. He knew children could be mean, but he wanted to protect his daughter and his family from all of that. He wouldn't let people judge Adelyn, for his and Leia's choices.

"You know, you could have told us that people were calling you names," Leia told her.

"I know."

"Why didn't you?" Han asked.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it," She said, sounding so much like Leia that Han grinned.

"You are a big girl, but I'm always going to be your mom and I'll always help you."

"I know mom. I just was worried about the baby, I can be big, but the baby will be small," Adelyn explained, trying to describe her young thoughts and ideas of protecting her sibling and being a good big sister. She was already thinking about protecting her sibling and that warmed Leia's heart.

"You are such a special girl Adelyn," Leia told her.

"I'm happy your having a baby mom."

"Me too, sweet girl," Leia smiled at her, leaning in and hugging her and Han both. Han kissed the top of Leia's head, holding his family close. Holding his growing family close…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope most of you are happy. So many of you were asking when they would have a baby! =) Little bit of angst at the end there with Adelyn, but it was important for me to include those thoughts from the first story. Reviews make me smile! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Leia could feel herself being lulled out of sleep, but the room around her was still quiet. Her mind was clearly attached to slumber, but she could feel movement on the bed. Part of her hoped she would fall back asleep, her body begged her for more rest. But sadly for Leia, when she was awake that meant she was awake for the day. What time was it? She didn't know and didn't really want to find out. She didn't dare open her eyes, she was too exhausted. Last night had been a late night for her. While she was being cautious with her work schedule now that she was officially pregnant, she still had meetings and things to do. The meeting last night had ran late and she barely made it home in time to put Adelyn to bed. She hated nights like that, and Leia made sure it rarely happened. Once the medic confirmed her pregnancy, Leia hadn't been late a single night, except last night. Her second pregnancy was going good, she only wished Han could focus on that. Leia understood how to handle things, her body included, but this didn't stop her husband from voicing his concern. Han had been very vocal about his worry for Leia, and had hinted at the idea of her slowing down. Which made for an interesting night…..

"You're home later then normal," Han had told her the night before.

"Just a longer day," She had said trailing off, really not wanting to start a fight with him. She understood his worry and even his concern, but she had it handled.

"I think you're working too hard."

"Well I think you're wrong," She said with a shrug, as she walked passed him and down the hallway to their room.

"You're pregnant!" Han added following her into their room and shutting the door.

"Really?! Why didn't you tell me," Leia added with an eye roll.

"Leia…"

"Han, I'm fine."

"I don't want you overworking yourself, you were sick this morning!" Han reminded her.

"Morning sickness is normal Han."

"I know that! I'm allowed to be concerned," He said glaring at her. Leia sighed and glared back.

"I don't want to fight with you Han, besides I'll win," She added with a shrug.

"Says who?!"

"Me! It was one night. I'm handling it Han," She had told him, before falling into bed and passing out.

She hadn't woke the rest of the night. She assumed it was morning, and as she felt more movement beside her, Leia's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes caught sight of the sun coming in through their window and she blinked away the bright light. Her mind was slowly waking up now as she was fully pulled from whatever dream she had been having. Leia could clearly feel Han's hands against her now, as she turned her head to the side and stared at him. Han's eyes were looking down at her stomach, as his hands traced over what had become her pronounced bump against her belly. Leia smiled softly, finding the sight adorable. Han looked like he was still half asleep, but his slight touch against her stomach was kind and loving. He'd been this way from the beginning, even when Leia's stomach had stayed flat, he'd dropped kisses or loving caresses against her belly. As her middle expanded, his touches only grew. They could be standing next to each other and his hands would find her stomach, or laying in bed trying to sleep he'd always find her middle. No matter, Leia loved his touch and wasn't complaining yet.

"Han?" Leia whispered to him, his eyes moving up to her.

"Hey," He mumbled, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Is it early?" Leia asked, not wanting to move to look at the chrono.

"It is, did I wake you?" He asked, worried now that he had ruined her sleep.

"It's alright," She assured him, her hand moving to rest against his on her belly.

"You sleep alright?" Han asked her.

"I think so," Leia said with a yawn.

"You were tired last night, You feeling alright this morning?"

"So far," She said with a laugh, she had barely moved to see how she felt. While the morning sickness hadn't been unbearable, she felt it was a bit worse then with Adelyn. Granted she had a lot of things distracting her mind when she was pregnant with her daughter. She questioned sometimes if that made her first pregnancy easier or harder, being during the middle of a war. This pregnancy had been normal, and the medics assured them everything was going just as it should. Han was very concerned for everything to go well, even when there was nothing to worry about. She knew it was love, pure love for her and the baby. Even if he got on her nerves time to time, she knew he meant well.

"How's baby?" Han asked.

"Baby is fine Han," Leia smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him softly. His excitement, love and protectiveness for this baby warmed Leia's heart. Ever since she had told him about their new addition, Han had been nothing but supportive and caring. Not that she expected anything different. Han had so quickly become an amazing father to Adelyn, even in all the stress of finding out about the years he had missed. It was no surprise he was already set and ready for this new one. That first day Han had gone with her to the medic, where they confirmed she was indeed pregnant. It was a bit emotional at first, realizing how different this pregnancy would be. Leia would always treasure her pregnancy with Adelyn, while it had been a difficult time in her life, it had also brought Leia her beautiful little girl. Being pregnant now, this pregnancy would just be different. Han was here. Right from the start, Han was here with her. He refused to miss any of the appointments and always assured her he would be there for all of it. It eased any sort of anxiety over a new baby, Han's presence did that for Leia. His assurance and love helped calm her. Even if this second baby had come earlier then they had planned, they were all very much ready for it. It all felt so right, and Han openly shared how excited he was daily, with of course the occasional worry.

"You think about what I said?" He asked, gently approaching the subject.

"Han…" Leia sighed, rolling away from him. "It was one night."

"Leia, It's just a suggestion."

"It doesn't sound like a suggestion, when you ask me daily when I'll take leave from work."

"You're working a lot, and last night proved that," Han added, watching her stand from their bed and grab her robe. He watched as she covered her small bump and turned to glare at him.

"I'm fine," She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Leia?"

"I worked through my entire pregnancy last time, and Adelyn is just fine. Very healthy and doing very well. I know what I'm doing, I can continue to work."

"You don't have to do that this time!" He argued. "Overwork yourself it isn't needed. The galaxy will survive if you relax a little."

"I'm not over working! It's just normal work, Han."

"Your work is always over work," Han muttered.

"Says who? You? Han I'm fine," Leia insisted, she really didn't want to fight with him. Especially not this early in the morning, where she was bound to snap back at him much easier. "I still have months left, when I get closer to my due date I will take leave."

"I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"Han, I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I've done this before. I was working so much last time! Maybe it wasn't on the battle field but I was working up until my water broke!"

"I know you have, but I wasn't here last time to make sure you didn't over work yourself," He said with a bit of a pout. Leia sighed and moved to his side of the bed. She sat next to him and leaned closer, kissing his chin. Han's hand moved back to her belly and stroked her bump softly.

"I know you worry, but you don't need to worry about me yet. When I start having trouble standing up on my own, then I'll need your help," She whispered to him. "I'm alright Han, I'm so happy I have you here this time," She assured him. "But you might drive me crazy before we even find out if its a boy or a girl."

"Just one night?" He asked, needing clarification.

"I wouldn't do anything to risk the baby Han, you know that. You have to calm down. I know this is your first baby…"

"It's not!" Han cut in.

"Han…" Leia sighed. "That's not what I meant. It's your first pregnancy?" She corrected. "You don't have to be so worried about me or the baby. I feel fine, the baby feels good."

"I just wanna make sure you're alright," Han whispered to her.

"Did something spur this on? You've been alright, but the last couple weeks…"

"I talked to Luke," Han said with a shrug.

"And what did my brother tell you that was so upsetting?"

"He just mentioned how worried you guys were with Adelyn. That you didn't know if something would happen, because of how your birth mother died," Han explained and Leia sighed.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Han, I'm not Padme. Nothing happen with Adelyn and the medics have assured us this pregnancy is going well."

"I don't like to think about losing you."

"Well I don't want you to think like that! I don't like thinking about losing you either," She added in a hushed tone. "Trust me, I lived it."

"I'm not going anywhere," Han said, cupping her face.

"I know, neither am I. You gotta trust me on that," She whispered back, kissing his chin.

"I'm sorry," Han sighed, looking down to her belly. He didn't want to drive her crazy, but He couldn't deny how much he was worried about her. He wanted to be there for each and every thing. But sometimes that meant hovering around her. Even Luke had assured him that nothing worrisome had happened during Leia's pregnancy with Adelyn or her labor, but the idea of losing her terrified Han. He had to think positive and listen to what his wife was saying. Han hoped she didn't mind too much, but he also made a mental note to back off a little. Leia was a smart woman and could handle a lot. And like she said she had been through this before, maybe she knew her body better then he did.

"Don't be sorry, I know you love us. I know what I'm doing, I won't do anything that would risk me or the baby, I promise. Do you believe me?"

"I do," Han nodded.

"Just know that I'm doing ok. I don't need to take leave yet," She told him, adding a kiss to his lips.

"Alright," Han sighed, holding her face close. Leia smiled at him, that pregnancy glow in full effect now. She was always beautiful, but Han found her to be breathtakingly beautiful the last few weeks. Pregnancy suited her. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he had missed it the first time around. He was determined to focus on the positive through this pregnancy and with this baby. He had his girls and the new baby, thats all the mattered.

"We'll see the medic in a few days, you can ask her what she thinks," Leia suggested, knowing he might need a second opinion. Her husband had turned into such a worrier lately, and she loved him for it. But sometimes she really wanted him to calm down. Leia understood his concern, but knew she had it under control.

"I will," Han said, nodding his head softly, looking to her belly once again. Most days his eyes always found her middle, or his hands rested against the curve of her stomach. He knew Leia was tiny, but it amazed him how fast her belly rounded and the visual evidence of their new baby came to the surface. Han loved it and had joked around, suggesting he'd have to get her pregnant a few more times after this one. Leia and only rolled her eyes at him. "You're showing more," Han noted, hoping she wouldn't take offense to that comment.

"I know I am," Leia sighed, running her hands over her belly. "I suppose I'll have to make a statement soon," She said thoughtfully. "I can't hide under oversized gowns much longer. People will start to notice, I'd rather get a head of it."

"How will that go?" Han questioned.

"It will be fine. There wasn't even an announcement last time. More of rumors that slowly leaked out and into the galaxy. All the systems already know about us, and they'll understand that sometimes married people procreate."

"They know we started a family early anyway," Han added with a smirk.

"Yes, and she's the Galaxy's favorite little Princess," Leia said with a smile, thinking to her daughter. She too was very ready for this new baby. Adelyn thought the idea of being a big sister was exciting. While she hadn't been around babies much, the girl was ready to learn and prepared to help her mother, or so she said. She was a bright young girl, and Leia knew she meant it. But she also knew it would most likely take one night of crying for Adelyn to ask them when the baby would sleep through the night. But Leia couldn't deny it, the idea of seeing Adelyn with her little sibling was a lovely thought. As was the idea of watching Han hold their baby. Such simple tasks, simple moments, but Leia was so looking forward to it.

"You still tired?" Han asked, still feeling bad about waking her up.

"I'm awake now," She noted. Han smirked at her, leaning in and kissing her neck.

"How awake?" He questioned against her skin.

"What did you have in mind Captain Solo?"

"A few things Mrs. Solo…" Han trailed off, dropping kisses along her skin. Leia's mind hummed at the possibilities. It was still early, they easily had time before their daughter woke up. Leaning up, Leia quickly pressed her lips to her husband's. Leia's fingers ran up and through his hair, tugging at it's length and pulling him closer. Han smirked against their kiss, laying her back against their bed and hovering over top of her.

"What you smiling at?" Leia asked breathless.

"I like you like this," He whispered against her lips.

"Like what?" She asked with an arched brow. Han laughed and stared

"I don't want to piss you off," Han smirked.

'Well now you have to tell me," Leia huffed pulling back from their kiss.

"You've just been very, touchy lately…I'm not complaining!" He clarified.

"Touchy?" She questioned.

"You react a lot more when I kiss you, I like these hormones," Han said with a smirk. Leia openly rolled her eyes. She hadn't been that bad, had she? He was acting like she had attacked him every chance she got…Well, there was that time at work, and in her home office and….well maybe she as reacting a bit more lately.

"You want me to stop reacting to you? Stop touching you?"

"Never!" He whispered against her lips, kissing her again. "Keep it just. Like. This." He said with a new kiss along her face.

"Gotta take advantage of it while we have the time, as soon as the baby's here we won't have time for this anymore," She reminded him, as she pushed him back and he laid back across the bed. Han frowned for a moment, looking up at his wife.

"Worth it?" He suggested.

"I think so," She smiled, the baby would be worth it. "Besides, you might be enjoying the flirty hormones, but just remember you have to deal with the crazy ones too!" she added and Han smirked.

"Oh I know!" Han said with a large laugh, as he leaned up and kissed her fully.

—-----------

Han and Leia sat in the private room, his hand was firmly placed in her hand. They'd only been here a few minutes, but they were still waiting for the medic to make an appearance. Han was looking forward to checking on the baby, and of course asking the medic a few questions. Leia assured him she was fine, but he couldn't be too safe. Looking over to her, Han smiled. He couldn't help but lean over and kiss her temple, Leia glanced at him and smiled back. Resting her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes. Her free hand roamed over her growing belly. Feeling slight bursts of light, Leia smiled. It was the only way she could describe it. The baby was a positive presence and when she tapped into it, it made her nothing but joyed.

"You're always so excited for the the appointments," Leia noted.

"Of course I am!"

"You'll be disappointed when she says you have nothing to worry about. You'll have to stop stalking me around the house," Leia teased.

"I like stalking you," Han said with a small pout. Leia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do, Somethings never change. You'll just have to relax a little. I'm fine, the baby is fine."

"You act like I've always stalked you?"

"I'm not sure what else to call it. No normal man followed me around on Hoth like a stalker," She teased and Han smirked.

"That wasn't stalking! That was flirting."

"Was it? So hard to tell with you."

"Must've worked, sweetheart,"

"What makes you so sure?" She teased. Han blinked at her, before lifting her hand up and pointing to her wedding ring and then quickly to her stomach.

"Something worked," Han said with a smirk.

"Hmm there is a seven year old that might be a bit of proof as well," Leia said with a small smile.

"Maybe," Han laughed.

Leia grinned at him, she loved this man. Even if he had been annoying her lately with his constant worry, she still loved him so much. She had tried to assure him that their was nothing to be worried about. It had been an easy task, focussing her mind and finding that innocent presence within her. While she knew the baby's presence would only grow, it was a happy feeling knowing he or she was perfectly safe and fine inside her. Luke suggested that her connection to this pregnancy might be stronger, considering this time around she had more knowledge of the force then when she had been pregnant with Adelyn. Leia's free hand, ran circles over her belly, a comforting feeling for her and the baby both.

"You think they'll know the sex today?" Han asked his wife.

"I think so, they told us last time this would be the appointment."

"Alright…Did you find out with Adelyn?" He asked.

"No," Leia said simply.

"Why not?" He asked.

"At that point of my pregnancy I was still trying to grasp the reality and understand what I was going to do…without you."

"Oh…"

"It was a nice surprise when I had her. What do you want this one to be?" Leia asked him, they hadn't really discussed it. If they wanted a boy or another little girl. Leia stared at him as Han debated quietly. Turning to look at her he smiled.

"Either, I don't care. Just healthy," He added.

"Me too, but I'm sure a boy would be nice for you. You poor thing would be surrounded by girls," Leia said with a small laugh.

"I like my girls," Han said with a shrug. Leia stared over at him for a silent moment, another bright smile filling her face.

"I love you Han," She told him and Han smirked.

"Of course you do," Han said making Leia roll her eyes.

Looking around the room Leia made note to ask for another image of the baby. Adelyn wanted one for her room, and had asked her mother several times for one. Their daughter had begged them to let her come to todays appointment, but she had school and didn't need to be missing class for every doctors appointment that Leia had. They had promised to tell her everything and bring home a new image of her sibling. That had seemed to calm her need to miss school, and she had ran off to prep for her next school day.

Hearing a knock on the door, Han and Leia looked up and greeted her medic.

"Hello you two," She greeted them. "How's Mom feeling today?" She asked Leia.

"I'm doing well."

"Wonderful, why don't you come over here and take a seat, and we'll have a look at baby." Leia nodded and slowly let go of Han's hand and moved over to the table. Han moved with her, taking a place at her side. Leia pulled up her shirt, exposing her rounded stomach and Han smiled.

"How have you been feeling?" The medic asked.

"I've been doing good."

"You look lovely, belly is progressing nicely. How's dad?" She asked.

"He worries too much," Leia quickly said.

"I do not," Han shrugged.

"Anything specific you're worried about Captain Solo?"

"Nah, just want her and the baby to be safe, and healthy."

"Of course, that's normal to feel that way. But I'm sure your wife and baby are just fine."

They watched as the medic slowly moved the tray and screen across the table and over Leia's stomach. Lights danced over her pale skin, and the hum of scanners could be heard through the room. Leia laid back and rested her head against the pillow, listening to the scanners work their way over her belly. Han's hand reached for hers as he watched the lights dance over Leia's stomach.

"Alright," The medic noted. "Looking good, nice and healthy."

"I told you," Leia whispered to Han. He only offered her another smirk, bringing her hand up to kiss against his lips. Leia smiled up at him, before looking down towards the screens. Her medic was making notes of stats, numbers and rhythms as the lights continued to light her belly.

"Looking good," The medic added.

"My husband had a question," Leia said, and the medic nodded, looking towards Han. "He thinks I'm working to hard and should be off work already."

"I see," She nodded. "How much are you working?"

"Too much," Han added.

"Not too much, I worked much more during my first pregnancy and she was just fine."

"I see, we'll it is good to not push yourself Ambassador. But you will also know when you're being pushed to far. I wouldn't say you need to take time off now. You are very healthy, as is baby, later into your term, yes. You'll need time off eventually but right now, everything is looking jus fine." The medic explained. "Breaks through out the day are good as well, make sure you are taking good care of yourself. Its normal to be worried Captain Solo, but your wife seems to be in lovely shape, and very healthy. You are allowed however to keep an eye on her. Even if she doesn't like it,"

"Don't tell him that," Leia groaned and Han laughed.

"Gotcha," He nodded. "See I get to keep watching you,"

"Stalking me!" Leia corrected.

"Just taking care of you and the baby." The medic laughed at the both of them, finding their banter very comical.

"Alright you two, did we want to find out the sex of the baby today?" She asked and Han and Leia both nodded. "Alright," She said, leaning up to adjust a few settings. The machine hummed to life once more, a new set of lights scanning over Leia's stomach. Han and Leia both watched in awe, waiting to see what the medic said. Reaching up, Han brushed a few stray hairs from Leia's face and smiled down at her. She offered him a warm smile back, her hand reaching up and running over his fingers against her face. Han stared down at her with such love, she felt her heart swell.

"I know," She whispered up to him and he grinned.

The machine beeped, making Han and Leia look away from each other and down towards her stomach. The medic pulled up the screen and looked it over, she looked as if she was concentrating.

"Hmm," She mumbled, looking to another part of the screen. Han and Leia watched her as she ran a few more readings. "Well that's interesting," She noted.

"Is something wrong?" Han asked her quickly.

"Not at all, as I said all very healthy. Perfect readings, It's just…"

"What is it?" Leia asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"Nothing to be worried about, just multiple readings," The medic explained softly.

"Multiple readings? Was their an error in the scan?" Leia asked.

"I'm afraid not, this is quite the surprise."

"What is it?" Han asked, not needing the added anxiety of what was happening.

"Looks as if two signatures are showing," The medic said, looking up from the screen and towards Leia.

"I don't know what that means," Han added.

"Oh gods…" Han heard Leia mutter from behind him.

"What?" Han asked looking back at his wife.

"It looks as if you're expecting twins, Captain Solo," The medic explained, bringing up the numbers on the screen and turning it to face Han and Leia. The two separate numbers showed clearly, as did the two separate heart beats.

"Oh…" Han said softly, looking back to Leia. Her eyes were wide, as she looked at the screen.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting, but looks as if both babies are perfectly healthy."

"They're both healthy?" Leia repeated, still letting the news of twins sink in. Twins, Leia repeated in her mind. She hadn't thought about it, sure it was possible, she was a twin! But it had never came to her that she could possibly have twins. Twins, that meant they would have three children already. Glancing back at the medic, Leia realized she was speaking to her.

"Perfectly healthy, and it looks like you'll be getting one of both. I'm seeing a boy and a girl. Congratulations you two," She said with a bright smile. While Han and Leia stayed silent. Han looked over to Leia, holding her hand again. Her face looked a little pale and the shock read all over her face.

"A boy and a girl," Han said, as a smile grew over his face.

"That's correct, while this does change some things everything is still looking just as it should. We'll adjust some of your appointments. I'll want to see you a little sooner, to check on both babies. This could explain why you're showing a little earlier this time around. I'll go ahead and leave you two alone. Everything looks just fine Ambassador and the new images of both babies were sent to you," She explained with a smile. Leia nodded her head and sat up.

"I understand, thank you," Leia said nodding her head.

"I'll see you at your next appointment," The medic said with a smile, before leaving them alone.

Leia stayed silent, looking down to her belly. So much for accurate force abilities or a fresh strength within her own power. There was no way she realized there was two babies in there. Twins, her mind repeated.

"Leia?" She heard her husband say. She didn't reply, instead turned to look at him. "You alright?" He asked. She offered him a shrug and moved to slide off the table. "You gonna say anything?" He asked her, running his fingers over he shoulder.

"I wasn't expecting twins," She said honestly. "I didn't feel that. I felt a presence, but I didn't expect twins."

"Hey, me neither. I guess it was always a possibility. You know with you and Luke."

"I guess so," She whispered out, looking back down to her belly.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

"I…" She said pausing, and placing a hand over her chest. "I think I'm having a panic attack," She admitted. Han quickly ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Why?"

"Twins, Han that's two babies! At once!"

"I know the term, I know what it means," Han chuckled.

"I just…I wasn't expecting this! I'm not ready for this! We were prepared for one baby!"

"Leia, we have months until they'll be here, we have time."

"They'll, Gods two babies at once," Leia said shaking her head back and fourth, her hand still pressed firmly to her chest.

"I thought I was exhausted last time with one! Now we'll have two! And they'll wake each other up at night! Oh gods," Leia continued to ramble on and on. Han stared at her as she started to fully break down, he watched as tears filled her eyes and he quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Hey! hey, it's alright! We got this," Han assured her, kissing the top of her head. "Take a breath Princess."

"I'm trying," She mumbled against his chest.

"Hey," He said pulling her to look up at him. "So it's two babies, we'll be fine," He promised her.

"Han, It was really hard last time with one baby!"

"Well you aren't alone this time are you? You got me and I'm gonna be there for all of it. Two babies, there's two of us! We'll have this handled and we can even bribe Adelyn into taking a few shifts, huh? Sound good?" Han asked, and Leia let out a small laugh. She blinked away the tears that had threatened to fall, and smiled up at him.

"Things will be different for them."

"How?" Han asked.

"Luke and I, we're so connected sometimes and we grew up apart. I don't know what it will mean for them, growing up together. Adelyn is already showing signs of the force, it's safe to say the…twins will too," Leia explained and Han nodded, his hand stretching out against her stomach.

"We'll figure it out, Luke will be there too."

"I know," She whispered. "Gods, does this mean you'll follow me around even more?" She asked, with a sigh of defeat.

"You betcha," Han said with smirk, cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her. "Boy and a girl," Han said softly against her lips.

"At least you won't be alone anymore," Leia smiled.

"Three against two…"

"Chewie could be on your side?"

"Nah he always takes yours."

Leia nodded, and looked up at him.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"We should get going, we need to get Adelyn."

"Right, she'll be excited," Han assured his wife.

"She'll probably ask how I'm going to fit two babies in my stomach!" Leia suggested, wondering the same thing herself.

"We'll just roll you around," Han joked and Leia hit at his shoulder.

-—---------

Adelyn had been bouncing off the walls since they got home. She wanted to see the new image of the baby and her parents had assured her she needed to wait until they got home. Han had decided to handle the wild child, while Leia pulled up the medic's files on her data pad. She waited for it to load in, and was met with the images of her twins. Leia stared down at the screen, noting where it was labeled boy and girl. Glancing over she watched as Han picked up Adelyn and swung her around the room, the little girls giggles echoed through out their home. She smiled softly to herself, knowing just how much these two would be loved. The idea had terrified her, if she was being honest. But Han had calmed that fear a bit. Hell, it would take some getting used to. But as long as she had him and Adelyn, she'd be alright. Her hand ghosted over her belly, as she closed her eyes. She focused her mind as best she could. She felt the light feeling she had been feeling since the day they confirmed she was pregnant. But she wanted to feel the difference, she wanted to feel each baby separately. Leia hummed to herself softly, and with a sigh opened her eyes. She could feel the light and the warmth, but not the babies separately. Perhaps that would come with time. Or maybe it was a question for Luke.

Walking over to the couch, Leia sat beside her family and smiled at them.

"Can I see it?" Adelyn asked.

"You can, but we have a surprise for you," Leia explained.

"What is it! Did you get me something?" Adelyn asked.

"No baby, we just have a surprise," Leia told her.

"It was a surprise for us too," Han added.

"Ok?" The girl said looking back and fourth between her parents.

"Here is the image," Leia said handing over the data pad. Adelyn took hold of it and looked down at the screen.

"It's blurry," Adelyn said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, they're still small," Han told her.

"What's the surprise, Mom?"

"Well you see this one here?" Leia asked pointing.

"Yes?"

"This one is a girl," Leia said.

"I get a little sister!" Adelyn practically shouted with excitement.

"You do, but theres more," Han said, running his hand through her curls. Adelyn looked back to her mother and watched as Leia pointed to a different part of the screen.

"This one is a boy," Leia said. Adelyn stayed quiet, looking down at the image. Han and Leia shared a look, waiting as their daughter processed the news.

"Adelyn?" Han asked, leaning over to look at her face.

"So…two babies?" She asked.

"Yes, two babies. Twins," Han nodded.

"Like you and Uncle Luke?" Adelyn asked, turning back to her mother, Leia nodded.

"Oh hmm…" Adelyn said with a slight hum.

"What do you think Princess?" Han asked.

"I get a sister? and a brother?" She asked.

"You sure do."

"Alright! I'll still be a good sister! I promise, even if I have to be a sister twice!" Adelyn explained to her parents.

"Oh, of course you will sweetie," Leia said, pulling her back into her arms and holding her tight. Adelyn rested her head against her mothers chest, her small hand reaching out and drawing circles across her mothers belly. Han sat back and watched the image before him. The happy picture that his family created.

"Do you feel them mom?" Adelyn asked, her eyes still focused on her mothers stomach.

"I feel that bright light, that feeling. The one we talked about," Leia explained and Adelyn nodded.

"Me too, I feel both of them."

"You do?" Leia asked. "You feel two lights?"

"I do," Adelyn said softly, before leaning down and kissing her mothers swollen middle. Leia smiled down at her daughter. Even if she couldn't quite feel both twins yet, it was a warming feeling knowing that this was her children first interaction with their big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjoyed this chapter! =) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Leia could hear Adelyn's cartoons playing, even from her spot in the home office. The little ones giggles echoed through out the house, as she laughed at the various characters on the screen. Her daughters laugh could warm any mood, even Leia's current stressed state. Looking down to her data pad, she noted the time of the small conference. She didn't have any problem talking publicly, even with the press. She had been doing this too long to still be nervous about speaking publicly. But she was a little worried about the announcement. Leia honestly wasn't sure why, she didn't care how they reacted, but maybe part of her held on to the memories from the first time. She'd been busy, of course she had been so very busy. The war was going strong, but it didn't stop her from hearing the whispers or the looks. After everyone found out about Adelyn, things started to change. She changed, no matter the looks or the stares she focused on the baby and ending the war. But the names and comments about her and Adelyn both, stung. Until eventually making her block it all out, and saying to hell with all of them. Chewie and Luke had been helpful in that aspect. Distracting her mind, or Chewie offering to rip anyones arms off that dared call her a smugglers whore or Adelyn the Bespin bastard. While she had declined his offer, it had made her smile. Now, she knew times were different. What was there to whisper about this time around? She was married, publicly with Han and was a mother to a little girl the Galaxy loved.

Her emotions were getting the best of her, some unknown anxiety about announcing this pregnancy. She suspected it had something to do with her dream last night. It had felt so real and the emotion was raw. She had been in her present life, but the dream took a dark turn when she realized Han wasn't with her. He was just gone, and she couldn't find him. Adelyn continued to ask her where her father had gone, but Leia didn't have the answer. The dream continued to pull at her emotions and her fears, as her stomach grew, she realized more and more that Han was gone and that she would be doing this all alone again. Adelyn's usual smile was gone from her dream, instead was replaced with a tearful stare. She begged to know where Han had gone, and Leia couldn't speak. She couldn't answer, all she could do was clutch her stomach. There were voices yelling at her, the same voices from all those years ago. The ones that called her a smugglers whore, or told her she would be alone forever. It soon all blurred together, and all she could do was focus on the kicks coming from inside her.

She'd woken with a start after that. Her heart was pounding and tears were threatening to fall down her face. One simple glance to her side, proved that Han was not gone. He was laying beside her, and his hand reached out for her. His hushed voice asked if she was alright and she had nodded, before laying back down in his arms. She'd stared at him for hours after that, her dreams making a fear rise up inside her.

"You look like your thinking hard," Leia heard Han say, as she looked up at him. He rested against the doorway to her office, staring in at her.

"I am," She nodded. with a sad smile.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked, moving to step in the room and take a seat bye the side of her desk.

"I'm being ridiculous."

"What's wrong Leia?" Han asked her.

"I'm being stupid, thinking about a different time. Different circumstances," she explained.

"Like what?" He asked, reaching over and running his hand over her cheek.

"We make the announcement tomorrow. It's a small setting, just a small conference," She explained, but he already knew this. Han nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Why am I so worried everyone will react badly. I don't care what they think! I just don't want the hassle of it all again…"

"The hassle of being pregnant?"

"No, the hassle of listening to everyone whisper behind my back like I can't hear them!"

"Oh," Han mumbled.

"It's not the same now, and I know that. I think my emotions are getting the best of me. We're not in the middle of a war and these babies aren't that much of a surprise. We're married and everyone knows about us, you're here. You're here with me! So why am I being so ridiculous with these thoughts from years ago?"

"You're allowed to be worried. I gotta agree, things are different, nothing bad will happen after the conference."

"I know…" She sighed. "My mind…It's playing tricks on me."

"Maybe you never really dealt with all the things that were said, or the way people treated you back then. You just pushed it down and focused on other things. Now that your pregnant again, its bringing those memories back?" Han suggested.

"Maybe, I'm still being stupid," She huffed.

"You're not stupid," He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "This have anything to do with your dream last night?" He asked her softly. Leia stayed quiet, looking down to her lap. She thought he had been too sleepy to remember that, but clearly he had heard her wake from that nightmare.

"Maybe…"

"What was it about?"

"It will upset you," She sighed.

"You're upset, so I need to know," Han pushed.

"I dreamed the conference went bad and suddenly you weren't here."

"Leia…" He sighed.

"I know you're here. It's just my mind toying with me. You were just gone and I didn't know where you were. Adelyn kept asking about you and crying for you. I didn't know what to do. I felt…I felt so alone Han. I could feel the babies kicking and I just kept thinking over and over that I would have to do this all over again, by myself," Leia explained with a wince. She didn't want to hurt Han, or make him feel bad. But she also knew she needed to tell someone about her dream. It was ridiculous and she knew that Han wasn't going anywhere. But those past memories were coming back so strong these days. Maybe Han was right, she had pushed so many of those feelings away, they were escaping now.

"Leia, look at me," Han whispered, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere…" He promised her, and she smiled softly.

"I know that. I know it, I don't know why I had that dream. Or why I keep thinking about it…"

"I'm not an expert Leia. But I think it's normal to think about your previous pregnancy. For you it wasn't a positive time. So now you're comparing it to this one," Han said running his hands over her stomach.

"I don't want to feel anxious or negative about this," She said, circling her hands over her belly.

"You don't, you just want to protect them. The same way you protected Adelyn from all of that. You're a good mom Leia."

"I try," She sighed.

"You are, and listen I'm here with you. I'm always going to be here, and no one will change that. See what happens if someone calls you names this time around," Han warned and Leia laughed.

"You're so terrifying," She mocked.

"I am," Han said with a nod.

"I don't care if they call me names. I don't care about them at all, I really don't. I just want my mind to stop making me feel this way, whatever connection I keep making…It's not how I want to feel. I don't want to have nightmares about losing you again, it hurts too much."

"Should you talk to Luke about it?"

"Maybe…I don't even know if its force related. With my luck it's probably just hormone related," Leia sighed.

"Doesn't matter, we should make sure you can't like…meditate on it?" Han suggested, question in his tone. Leia smiled up at him. He was so funny when he tried to talk like a Jedi.

"Meditate on it?"

"I don't know what you and Luke do," He added with a shrug.

"I'll mention it to him, he'll be here after the conference."

"You told him about the twins yet?" Han asked with a smirk. Leia shook her head no and stood up.

"He'll be way too excited for me to handle," She said rolling her eyes.

"He's a happy Uncle! Chewie was happy," Han told her.

"I know, I know. Neither one of them will be waking up with two babies in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, well. I'll take most the shifts, how about that?" Han asked, running his hand over her growing middle.

"I'll hold you to that," She whispered, leaning in and kissing his chin. Her eyes fell closed as Han's arms wrapped around her. She felt safe in his hold, it calmed her thoughts or memories from her dreams.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart," He reminded her.

"Good."

—-------

The room was a decent size, not too big but not too small that everyone felt overcrowded. There were a handful of members from the press and a few officials that had insisted on being there. She wondered if they were more interested in the public's reaction then supporting her. It didn't matter, she'd made a lot of statements in her career as a politician and this would be no different. It was straight and to the point. Han was probably more worried then she was. He didn't like when everyone was staring at him, and he had insisted on standing on the stage with her for this. Chewie and Luke were in the back room with Adelyn. The little girl wanted to go out on stage with her parents, but they had decided against it. The press was always fascinated by her, and sometimes they were too interested in her and it scared Adelyn. She'd never admit it, Adelyn insisted on being strong like her mother, like her family. But she was still a little girl. The screams and the questions, all the flashing images around her, perhaps she would get used to it as she grew up, like Leia had. But for now Han and Leia would only work to protect their daughter from all of that.

As they stepped out on the stage, Han took hold of her hand as the flashbulbs started going off. Leia's long dark dress swayed around her with each step they took. The layers of purple fabric helped to disguise her rounded middle, and keep the announcement a bit of secret. At least after today she wouldn't have to worry about which dress would conceal her current condition or how many layers she needed to wear. One less thing to worry about. Glancing out and around Leia nodded and smiled at the group. Everyone was calling their names, but Han chose to focus on his wife instead of the people out in front of them. She looked beautiful, and that lovely glow she had been denying was shining bright today. Han always thought his wife was beautiful, she was the most beautiful girl in this galaxy. But there was something special about her current pregnant self. Glowing beauty perhaps. Han wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it and understood just how lucky he was to have her as his wife. The beaded fabric around her neckline caught the lights around them and only added to the glow that Leia seemed to have. She caught his gaze, her eyes full of nothing but love. She offered him a soft smile, as she stepped up to the microphone.

"Good afternoon," Leia said to the crowd. "Thank you for being with us today. This conference will be short, I know we all have busy days. My husband and I wished to make a public statement for you all today. As you know Captain Solo and I are blessed with an amazing daughter," Leia said, squeezing Han's hand and offering him another smile. Han nodded, urging her to continue. "In the coming months we will be growing our family," Leia started, as questions immediately started coming in.

"Ambassador! Are you expecting!?"

"When are you due?"

"Are you adopting?"

"How are you growing your family!?"

"Princess Leia! Captain Solo!"

"As I was saying," Leia said waving them off and silencing their questions. " Our family will be growing in the coming months, today my husband and I are announcing my pregnancy."

"When are you due Princess?!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Was this baby planned?" The questions continued to shout out.

"However I will not be announcing when I'm due, or further details on the pregnancy. I'm sure you can understand, we would like to keep some things private," Leia explained. "My husband and I are very excited to be growing our family and welcoming this pregnancy."

"Captain Solo are you excited to be here this time around?!"

"Yes! Han are you ready to handle a baby?" The questions hit Han and he swallowed hard. He didn't want to react, no matter how much the question hurt, he knew Leia could handle it and would speak a lot better then he could. Leia glanced to her side, looking over to make sure he was alright. Her eyes showed nothing but care and love, a simple gesture that reassured him she could handle it all. Slowly her voice answered for both of them.

"I'm very pleased that Captain Solo has the choice to be by my side this time around. He is a wonderful father to our daughter and will no doubt be an amazing dad to our new addition. I am very lucky to have him as my husband," Leia answered softly, looking to Han. He nodded and grinned back at a her. She knew how to speak to the public so well. He'd rather she do all the talking.

"What does young Adelyn think?" Someone called out.

"My daughter is very excited to be a big sister. We are all very pleased to be growing our family."

"Will you be continuing to work?" Some asked.

"Yes, for now nothing will change for my position or my duties. At the appropriate time I will take leave as most women do. For now my health and the baby's health are both well, and that's whats important."

"Did you work through your first pregnancy Princess?" Some asked, curiosity getting the best of them. It wasn't as if she was making statements back then. Everything was based upon rumors in those days.

"I did work through out my pregnancy with my daughter."

"During the war?" Some asked a bit of shock in their voice.

"Yes, clearly I was not allowed on the front lines. But I didn't hide away through out the nine months."

"Captain Solo, would you have allowed the Princess to work in the war if you had been around?" Someone asked, and Leia held back an eye roll. To Leia's surprise she heard Han's voice speak out.

"Leia doesn't need my permission to do things, clearly I would have been by her side back then through out whatever decision she made," Han said quickly but sternly. Leia smiled towards him, her mind silently chanting how much she loved him. I love you Han Solo.

"Are there any other questions?" Leia asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Someone called out again, but Leia only offered them a smile.

"Thank you for joining us today, I'm sure we'll share more information about our family when the time comes. Have a good day," Leia said softly, before tugging on Han's hand and walking out of the room. The questions continued, even as they were out of sight. Han pulled Leia closer, his hand resting against her hidden bump. His face leaned into hers, as he gently kissed her.

"That went well," Han whispered against her lips.

"It did go good," Leia agreed. "I love you, you know?"

"I do know," Han nodded, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear. Leia stared up at him, her hand falling over top of Han's on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm glad that's over, and I might want a nap," She admitted, with a short laugh.

"We'll make sure that happens," Han nodded, as both Han and Leia turned to the sound of their daughters voice.

"Mom!" Adelyn called skipping towards her parents.

"Hi baby, did you have fun with your Uncles?"

"I was watching you and dad," Adelyn explained, her head leaning in close to Leia's middle. She was growing more and more interested in politics, Leia's position and press conferences. Leia wasn't sure if that scared her or made her proud. "Hi babies," Adelyn whispered to her belly. Han smirked, and leaned over to pick up his daughter.

"How'd we look kid?" He asked her. Adelyn pretended to think about it for a moment before a giggle escaped her.

"Mom looks pretty," She said softly.

"What about me?" Han asked, looking offended.

"Daddy's pretty too," Leia spoke up.

"I'm pretty?" Han questioned.

"You're handsome," Leia suggested instead.

"I thought I was hot?" Han said with a smirk as they started to walk towards Chewie and Luke.

"Sometimes," Leia muttered.

"You thought I was last night," Han teased, and Leia pinched at his side.

"Good speech," Luke said offering his sister a hug.

"It was hardly a speech, Luke," She said hugging him back.

"Still good, I don't know how you talk to that many people without being nervous."

"I hide my nerves," Leia said with a shrug.

"Still very good Princess," Chewie added.

"Let's get you home," Han said ushering everyone out and towards their speeder. They could continue the family gathering in more private settings. Besides Leia had something she wanted to tell Luke.

By some miracle they weren't rushed as they left the building and were able to make it to the speeder and home without much hassle. Leia assumed all of the press were busy writing their new articles about her pregnancy. She wondered what the headlines would be, but she didn't dwell on it. She was trying to distance herself from those false thoughts her dreams had offered her. This was a time for her to be happy and enjoy the time. Not be constantly worried.

Stepping inside their home, Adelyn rushed to her room, eager to show Luke some of her new drawings. She was always thrilled when her Uncle visited Coruscant.

"She'll keep you busy," Leia said with a sigh as she plopped down on the couch. Pulling at the layers of her dress, Leia let the panels of purple fabric fall against her sides, as the main dress hugged her stomach. Running her fingers over her rounded belly, she looked up to see Luke staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"You're…never mind," He said dismissing the thoughts and moving to sit beside his sister.

"What is it?" Leia questioned.

"I don't want to offend you," Luke sighed.

"Gods Luke, what is it?"

"Your belly is getting bigger a lot faster this time around? Isn't it?" Luke questioned. He was trying to remember back to when she was pregnant with Adelyn, and she was able to keep that quiet for several months. Maybe his math was wrong, but it seemed like Leia's pregnancy was progressing a lot faster this time around. Perhaps this was something that happened with second pregnancies? Luke wasn't sure, and he was not an expert on pregnancy or pregnant women for that matter. It was just something he had noted, and carefully told his sister. Leia tried to offer him a stern look, pretending to be mad at him, but she couldn't hold it. She let out a small laugh and Luke looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not offended," Leia said waving him off.

"You're not?"

"No, you're right, I'm bigger this time and there is a reason," Leia said softly, running patterns over the soft fabric that covered her. "Han?" She called, assuming he was in the kitchen with Chewie.

"You alright?" He asked, stepping behind her on the couch. Leia's hand reached behind her and grabbed hold of Han's hand.

"Luke wants to know why I'm already so big," Leia explained softly, as Chewie let out a snort kind of sound.

"That is not a nice thing to ask your sister," Chewie reminded Luke.

"She said she wasn't offended!" Luke protested and Leia laughed again.

"It's alright Chewie. So Han and I have something to tell you," Leia said turning her attention back to Luke.

"Baby ok?" Luke asked fear evident in his voice.

"Just fine, both of them," Leia said, the words rolling of her tongue in a way that almost made Luke miss them.

"Both of them?" Luke questioned, looking for Leia to Han and back down to her stomach.

"Both of them, kid," Han agreed.

"You?…" Luke started but stopped.

"I'm pregnant with twins," Leia said and Luke's smile erupted on his face.

"Really!" He practically shouted, making Leia jump. "Leia! Thats great!"

"I told you he would be excited," Leia mumbled to her husband.

"Clearly," Han chuckled.

"They're both healthy?" Luke asked.

"Of course, just taking up more room," Han added, reaching over to touch Leia's stomach.

"Leia, that's great! Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a boy and a girl," Leia told him and his face continued to light up.

"Leia!" He shouted, making Leia jump once more. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "I'm so happy for you. Twins must run in our bloodline!"

"Perhaps," Leia said with a soft sigh.

"You happy?" He asked.

"I am, I think I was just surprised."

"Of course, you weren't expecting it, But you don't have to worry about anything," Luke said with a shrug.

"No? I figured two screaming babies was something to worry about?" Leia teased.

"I just mean…Han's here with you," Luke stressed. "I'm really glad you're here buddy," Luke added looking up to Han with a bright smile.

"Me too kid, wouldn't miss it. Even when both of them are screaming," Han smirked, kissing the top of Leia's head, and moving back to the kitchen with Chewie.

"You're excited?" Leia assumed.

"I'm always happy for you Leia. Gods, I was happy for you when you told me about Adelyn. It was a stressful situation of course, but I knew you'd be a good mom…." Luke trailed off, his mind darting to possibilities.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

"Do you think they'll be able to feel each other like we do?" Luke asked, his Jedi Master mind taking control, and thinking about what this meant with regards to the force.

"I suppose. I think it will be the same for everyone in our family," She shrugged. "Adelyn can feel them. Perhaps its simply to do with siblings," Leia suggested.

"Maybe, You can feel them too?"

"Not at first, well…I could feel the pregnancy but I didn't realize there were two, It's more clear now."

"Something with being their mother perhaps, It's all fascinating," Luke said with a nod.

"Don't turn me into a force experiment," Leia warned and Luke laughed.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. Don't wanna be on your bad side. You're better with a blaster then I am," Luke shrugged.

"You have a light saber!"

"I think you could handle me."

Leia smirked at her brother, while she doubted that was true, it was nice that he thought it. Then again, she was a damn good shot.

"Can I?" Luke questioned, looking to her belly. Not wanting to overstep.

"Yes Luke," She smiled, reaching out and resting his hand over where her children rest. Luke stayed quiet for a moment, closing his eyes and clearly focusing his mind. Leia watched him, as another smile formed on his lips.

"They feel strong Leia."

"They do," She agreed.

"Lots of love," He added and Leia smiled. She wanted them to feel love, so much love.

"Leia you want something to drink?" Han called from the kitchen.

"A cup of caf would be great!" She called back. Just like her first pregnancy she had been craving Corellian Caf like crazy.

"No!" Han and Chewie both called back to her and she smiled. They wouldn't let her, said their was too much caffeine in it for her and the babies. But she still tried every morning and craved that dark tastes against her tongue.

"You should know better Leia," Luke added with a grin, remembering how she tried it last time as well.

"I can try, Its just a cup of caf."

"That Corellian stuff is powerful,"

"Spoil my fun," She sighed, laying back against the back of the couch. Maybe she could use that nap now.

—------

Adelyn skipped forward, her mother not far from her. They walked up towards the steps of the school, another bright and early day for the both of them. But Leia was feeling amazing today, she hadn't been sick this morning and had woke up with a great amount of energy. Adelyn was always a bubbly child in the morning, and made Han and Leia both smile even on the days when they were exhausted. It was a warm day today, and Leia was grateful she could openly were simple outfits again. She didn't have to worry about layers or hiding the belly any longer. So today she was taking advantage of that and was wearing a flowy light green dress. The fabric was comfortable and soft against her skin, but gave her enough movement to allow for her growing belly. Much more casual then she had been wearing lately, but she didn't have to go in to work today. So she decided to be comfortable and relaxed for a day. Even her hair was more relaxed today. She left her simple wavy locks down and opted for a simple braid along the back. Nothing too fancy, and loose enough to give her scalp a break from the constant hairstyles she insisted on wearing. It was a nice feeling, being simply relaxed for a day and enjoying her current state.

Looking back to her mother, Adelyn smiled and ran back to her side. She clutched her mothers hand and squeezed. Touching at her mothers dress slightly, Adelyn grinned up at her. Leia couldn't help but think she looked like Han when she used that specific grin.

"I like when you take me to school," Adelyn told her and Leia smiled. For years, Leia had been the one to drop her off at school, or Chewie. But since Han had come back into their life he had taken up the job. Adelyn loved it as well, she loved spending time with both of her parents, but walking forward with her mother was always a calming activity. Han was at work this morning, so Leia was happy to drop her daughter off and see her off to her classroom. She was growing so fast, and Leia wished she could pause these moments. She was so proud of the girl her daughter was growing into. Even at this young age, Leia knew she was becoming an amazing person. She only wished things would slow down. Why did time have to move so fast? Before they knew it the twins would be here and then they would start to grow just as fast. Time moved far too quickly in this galaxy.

"I like it too sweetie," Leia agreed.

"Where's dad?"

"He had to get up super early and sort out a few more things at work," Leia explained, remembering his kiss against her cheek this morning as he rolled out of bed. Her hands had tried to keep him in bed next to her, but he insisted he had to get up. She let him go, after a few, alright several deep kisses. She had heard him laugh as he got out of bed and Leia rolled back over to sleep again. These twins were definitely taking her energy from her. But now she felt amazing and energized, maybe it was Han's early morning kisses that had done the trick.

"Boring," Adelyn said rolling her little eyes and Leia laughed. Adelyn wasn't overly interest in Han's business. Han didn't mind, she was still very interested in the Falcon and helping him fix the old ship up, and he'd take that over boring business any day. She looked forward to the day when her father would teach her how to fly the Falcon!

"Your dad doesn't think so,"

"Dad is silly sometimes."

"But we love him."

"Of course we love him Mom," Adelyn said, surprised she would think otherwise.

"You gonna have a good day at school?" Leia asked her.

"I think so, Gwen and I have art class today,"

"Good, you'll create another beautiful picture to hang up at home?"

"I think so," Adelyn nodded, her confidence refreshing. Leia hoped she kept it as she continued to grow.

"Alright baby, give me a hug, Dad will pick you up after school."

"Ok Mom," Adelyn nodded hugging her tight and resting her face against her mom's growing belly. "Bye twins," Adelyn whispered to them.

"Have a good day baby," Leia said waving her off. She watched as her daughter ran off and into her school. Leia smiled and turned to leave when a body stopped her.

"Oh Leia!" She heard the high pitched voice say. Looking up Leia sighed, and tried to control her eye roll, Just like her mother had taught her.

"Oh Abree, nice to see you," Leia said softly.

"You too Leia, you look lovely," She said looking down to her swollen middle.

"Thank you, Are you dropping Gwen off?" Leia asked, assuming her daughters best friend was already inside, now she only had to handle her mother.

"I am, it's my week with her," She explained with a shrug.

"Well it was nice seeing you," Leia said trying to walk around her, but Abree's hand stopped her.

"So Leia, I can't believe you're pregnant again," She started, and there it was. Leia tensed and tried to relax the muscles along her jawline.

"It's pretty evident now," Leia said with a shrug as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Oh I know! I mean you look really pregnant already. I saw the press conference! I just couldn't believe you would have more children,"

"Why's that?"

"Well one was enough for me, and I would have thought you would have wanted more time with your husband."

"Han and I are happy to be growing our family," Leia said slowly.

"I see, I suppose Captain Solo missed out the first time around…must want to know what it's like. Did you use nannies with Adelyn?"

"No I did not."

"Oh you should this time around, you are older and Han…he is quite a bit older then you isn't he?" She asked, the stings trying to come through, but Leia refused to react to them.

"Can't remember," Leia said starting to walk away.

"I just mean…Captain Solo, he's barely been back," She said with a dark smile.

"Meaning?" Leia questioned.

"He barely had time to readjust before you were forcing him into the life as a father and then your husband ,and now you're doing it all over again. I thought you would have been looking out for someone you love a little better."

"Han is perfectly happy being a father and my husband."

"Oh I'm sure, Just some thoughts really…"

"Why do you do this Abree?" Leia questioned, her restraint slipping.

"I'm sorry?"

"Pick and add commentary to my life? You did it years ago and now here you are still doing it today."

"I don't know what you mean Leia," She said with an uncomfortable shrug.

"Yes you do. My family and I are perfectly happy but you insist on finding something wrong with that. You called me a smugglers whore, only to ask Han to go out for caf with you when he returned. You joked about Adelyn being a bastard and now I'm married and adding to my family and you still have to try and insult that! It's not working, no matter what you say or do my family isn't changing to please you."

"Leia…"

"No, you needed to hear it. I'm tired of being polite to you, when you are nothing but rude to me. You're daughter is a sweetheart and your ex is a kind man. I'd much rather deal with them then to have another conversation with you."

"I think you're hormones are a bit out of control!" Abree snapped back and Leia smirked.

"You're probably right, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm happy, and I don't think you are Abree. Maybe you never were, and that's why you and your friends felt the need to try and bring me down. It didn't work and it's not working now."

"I don't know what you mean," She bit out, Leia's words clearly effecting her.

"Of course you don't. It doesn't matter, I've said it and you know what I mean. I hope you can find that happiness you're clearly missing out on, so you can stop trying to invade mine, excuse me," Leia quickly said, as she stepped away from her and left her to handle that sting of her own.

—------

Han heard the Falcon open, as he looked up from the paperwork spread across the chess table. He heard footsteps walking on to his ship and he smiled as his wife turned the corner. He had saw her very early this morning, but it was for a short time. He assumed she had just taken Adelyn to school. Han was pleased she had decided to stop by the ship.

"Morning," He said with a smile, taking in her relaxed look. She looked beautiful. He couldn't help but enjoy the way her dress swayed around her body and fell of her shoulders.

"Good morning," She sighed, stepping forward to him and standing beside his seated spot.

"You aright? He asked, rubbing her belly, before pulling her to sit down in his lap.

"I'll survive."

"What happened?"

"I ran into Abree…"

"And?"

"We shared words."

"Is that the political way of saying you had a fight?" Han asked with a chuckle.

"Not a fight, I didn't yell at her! I didn't hit her! Or pull a blaster out!" Leia insisted and Han let out a loud laugh.

"What was it about sweetheart?" He asked, his fingers moving up to massage her neck and her shoulders, her dress allowed perfect access to her bare skin.

"She tried to make it sound like I was forcing this life on you," Leia bit out.

"What life? What did you force on me?"

"Fatherhood, being my husband and having more children."

"Leia," Han laughed. The idea was absurd and he hoped Leia knew that.

"I know, Its stupid, But I just snapped. She doesn't know anything about you or me, us or our family."

"She doesn't, she's jealous," Han added.

"I all but said that,"

"You didn't?" Han laughed.

"I may have told her to find her own happiness and stop focusing on mine," Leia shrugged.

"Hmm I like when your feisty," Han whispered, kissing her bare neck. Leia laughed, his kisses tickling against her skin.

"I'll regret it later, when I realized what I said."

"Nothing to regret! She's been being a bitch to you for far too long, Leia! You were bound to snap at one point," He assured her, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm too heavy…" She told him, moving to stand from his lap, but his arms tightened their hold on her.

"Nah, I like you right here like this. You have work today?" He asked, nipping at her neck and to her ear.

"No?"

"Good," He said, quickly lifting her from his lap and setting her on the chess table. She let out a yelp, looking down at all the papers she was sitting on. Han stepped between her legs and ran his hands up her thighs, pushing the light fabric up her legs. Leaning in, Han pressed his lips against hers and she sighed. She hadn't come here for this, but she wasn't complaining now. How was it possible for his kisses to get even better, every time he kissed her it was new, yet familiar. She could easily kiss this man all day long and die from lack of air, she'd still be happy. His fingers continued their dance on her thighs, the combination of the soft fabric and his rough hands against her skin was driving her crazy.

"Did you shut the ship?" He questioned, and Leia shook her head no. Han quickly stepped away from her and moved down the hall. Leia tried to catch her breath, she was sure her cheeks were flushed now, as she waited for Han to return. He had a constant smirk across his face as he walked back towards her and found her knees to rest his hands on.

"What's gotten into you?" She whispered, her voice still out of breath from their kisses.

"That was some kiss this morning, been thinking about it all day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm," He mumbled, kissing her again. "Been thinking about a couple other things too," He added.

"Like what?"

"Bespin," He whispered.

"Why?" She asked, her hands moving up his chest and wrapping around his neck.

"Hmmm this table…good memories."

Leia looked down at the table and let a blush fill her face. She knew what he meant now, she remembered it. She actually remembered it vividly. Their late night adventure to find some food, which led them to this table. Han had lifted her up on top of it, very similar to how he just had. She'd only been wearing his shirt, it barely covered her legs, which only urged Han on. She'd tried to suggest they go back to his cabin, but he had insisted it would be good here, like this. And he didn't disappoint. It had been an amazing night, right up until Chewie had walked out and interrupted them.

"I couldn't look at Chewie for days," Leia reminded her husband and he laughed.

"He got over it, and besides he's not here right now."

"He's not," Leia agreed.

"You look really good today…" Han whispered against her ear, dropping kisses on any bare skin he could find.

"Do I?"

"Yes…wear this dress more often.."

"I thought you'd want me to wear nothing more often," she teased and he groaned against her neck.

"That too!"

"Aren't you working?" She questioned, looking back at the stack of papers.

"You're more important."

"Am I now, I feel loved."

"You should always feel loved, or I ain't doing my job right," He mumbled against her lips, grabbing the back of her head and deepening their kiss. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, before settling down and closing again. Her fingers moved down his chest, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, searching for any bare skin she could find. Finally pulling them open, she continued kissing him, as her fingers drew patterns over his chest and down his stomach.

"Leia," He moaned, pulling away from their kiss and looking down at her.

"Hmm?"

"I wish you knew how beautiful you were sometimes…" He told her, a fresh blush covering her skin. "and Hot…sexy," He added against her lips. She couldn't hold back the loud groan that had been hiding at the back of her throat, her fingers worked his belt open and pulled at his pants. She must have been moaning his name, because his voice replied each time.

"Now! Han…" She practically demanded, pulling him by the loops of his pants and further against her. Han smirked and kissed her softly, cupping her face in his hands, just staring down at her. He loved when he had these ideas, they always worked out for the best. He was just glad Leia had wore this dress, it gave him so much access to her neck, her shoulders and it so easily slipped up her thighs and over her hips.

—-------

The night was quiet, they had a great day. To say the least, Han and Leia had both enjoyed a bit of alone time a board his ship. They'd picked up Adelyn together after school and enjoyed a nice family meal to end the night. Now they all relaxed back as some music played through out the room. Leia was leaning into Han's side, as she closed her eyes and listened to her daughters voice. Adelyn was laying against Leia's other side, her soft voice reading from the data pad she had in front of her. It had been her idea and the first time she had asked, Leia almost broke into tears. Damn hormones! It had turned into a bit of a tradition now, at night Adelyn would crawl up beside her mother and read to her siblings. Her soft voice was sweet and kind as she told them stories and whispered against her mother's belly. Tonight Han joined them, wanting nothing more then to be beside his girls and his twins. Leia's eyes had fallen shut, but his were still wide awake, as he watched Adelyn read and talk to his other children. Han wondered if they could hear their big sister and if they would come out knowing her voice. He often spoke to Leia's stomach as well. Mostly when he was alone with Leia, as they lay together in their bed. He didn't know if it did anything, but Leia assured him it was sweet.

Han was excited to meet the twins, he couldn't imagine anything greater then his little family here and now, but he knew the twins would bring even more love when they arrived. He and Leia had barely discussed names, he wasn't sure what Leia was thinking. He knew Adelyn was traditional to Alderaan. Would their twins be named after Alderaan as well? Would she want their twins to have similar names? Was that something you did with twins? They had to rhyme or start with the same letter? He didn't know the rules to any of this. Should he be looking into Corellian names? Gods he should probably ask Leia what she was thinking for their new children, but not now. Her breathing was slow, and he wondered if she had fully fallen asleep against him. Adelyn continued to read to her brother and sister, focused only on the words in front of her. He'd gladly take more nights like this. It was something he never knew he wanted, but could never give up now.

"Dad?" Adelyn said softly.

"Yeah Princess?"

"Is mom asleep?" She asked, looking up at her sleeping mother.

"I think so, she needs extra sleep while your brother and sister are in her tummy," Han explained.

"I want to meet them," She whispered, her finger lightly tracing over Leia's belly.

"Me too sweetheart. They still have some growing to do,"

"Alright…I haven't held a baby before, Will I get to hold them?"

"Yeah you will, I'm sure Mom will help you. You wanna know a secret?" Han asked her.

"Yes!" She said with a bright smile.

"I haven't held a baby before either," Han said.

"Really? But you're old."

"I am not old!" He protested as Adelyn laughed. "I've never been around babies before."

"Mom will help you too, Dad." Adelyn assured him.

"I'm sure she will. You know Princess…" Han said but his words slowed. Swallowing heard, he stared at her.

"What is it daddy?"

"I would have held you, I would have been one of the first people to hold you…" He said slowly, wondering if his little girl understood what he meant, or if it was over her head. She stared at him for a while before smiling.

"I know that dad. You would have been with Mom and me if you could," She assured him, her soft innocent voice meaning so much to Han. He knew Leia had told her that, her entire life, but hearing the words come from her little mouth meant so much to him.

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I did post some photo references to this chapter on my tumblr, for those interested in Leia's dresses. ravens23princess .tumblr .com or I'm tagging it as Time Continues HL
> 
> Thank you for reading! This chapter wasn't in my original outline for this story, so I hope you enjoyed it!! More chapters coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for the delay! This chapter gave me so much trouble! Finally here we go...

Chapter Six

The months had past, almost in a blink of an eye, and so here she was. Sitting in her office, hoping the days would pass a little faster, at least for the present time. Leia sighed resting her head back against her chair, she was exhausted but still had so much work to do. Her pregnancy had progressed well, and she was healthy, as were the twins. But now had come the difficult time when she was so pregnant it made life difficult. She had been forced to leave work earlier then she had expected. Han had guessed it, but she refused to listen to him. Something he teased her about daily. Not only had work insisted she take leave early, one morning when she practically rolled into her office. Her doctor had of course agreed and even insisted she take it extra easy. The term bed rest was thrown out there but Leia insisted that wasn't necessary. She was healthy! The twins were growing and doing great! She knew it was out of concern or worry, but Leia understood her body, and knew she would be alright. So here she was sitting in her home office, going through a new set of files. She wasn't over working herself, hells she was sitting in an oversized chair, barely even lifting a finger. Taking a sip of her tea, Leia smiled at her daughter. Adelyn had taken to Leia more then normal. These last few weeks of her pregnancy, her daughter had insisted on spending time with Leia and helping her in anyway she could. So here they sat, Adelyn typed and moved files on Leia's data pad, as Leia sat back and watched in amazement. It was nothing too difficult. Move file one into case B, simple things like that. But still she was fascinated by her daughters willingness to help her and understand some of Leia's work. She'd brought it up to Han a few nights ago as they lay in bed waiting for sleep.

"She'll be like me," Leia had trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Han had asked.

"I see her going into politics, taking after me. I don't know if thats a blessing or a curse," Leia had sighed.

"She'll be amazing at whatever she does," Han had assured her, as they snuggled close and fell to sleep.

Leia stared into her empty cup, her tea long gone. She listened to the typing sounds her daughter made, each soft key stroke against the pads screen. Adelyn's face was concentrated, in a frustrated little way. Leia wondered if she ever made the same face, when she was busy focusing on work.

"Do you need more tea?" Leia heard Han ask, as he looked into the office. His eyes stared over at her, with nothing but love and care. She sighed, she loved this man but he didn't need to check on her every five seconds. You just got me this one, I'm fine hot shot, her mind whispered.

"I'm fine," Leia said shaking her head, anything to get him to go back to the game he was watching. She loved him, gods did she love him. But his own anxiety on the twins arrival was driving her insane. She didn't blame him, she too was worried or held a bit of anxious thoughts over the idea of having two little ones around soon, but she knew it would all work out. Even Han knew this, he just insisted on making his brain over think things. Leia promised him over and over again that he would do fine, and that he already was an amazing father. And it wasn't as if he didn't believe her, he only feared he'd mess something up.

"What if I dress them wrong? You're gonna show me right?" Han had asked, during one of his panicked days. Leia had of course assured him all would be fine. But he hovered, hovered around her office, or around her in general. Waiting for the moment when her water would break and all their lives would change. Even Adelyn was noticing it now.

"Daddy, you don't have to keep checking on mom, I'm helping!" Adelyn insisted with a sigh to her father. Han let out a chuckle as he looked down at his daughter. Leia gave him a similar look, and he couldn't help but note how much they looked a like.

"I know that Princess, just checking in," Han said, stepping forward.

"Han, I love you, but go sit down. Watch the smash ball game and relax! We won't have much free time soon," Leia reminded him, as her fingers pointed to her stomach. Han nodded, giving her a look that proved he did remember she was pregnant, there was no need to point at the obvious.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be working," He added, taking the time to point at her stomach himself.

"I''m barely working! I'm telling Adelyn where to move files!" Leia explained with an eye roll. Han chuckled and walked further into the room, leaning over he dropped a kiss to Leia's forehead and smiled.

"I love you," He whispered to her.

"Yeah yeah I know, Adelyn knows, your twins know," Leia bit back, trying to keep a stern face, but failing and letting a smile fill her lips. They did know, they knew how much Han loved them, how much he cared for them and looked after them. Leia would never change that, but she also wanted to look after her husband. He'd assured her he would be up with the twins with her and she wouldn't have to do this on her own. That meant that he needed to relax a bit before they arrived as well.

"Good, good to know," Han said as he moved to walk from the room, leaving the girls alone once more.

"Is he always like that?" Adelyn asked her mother, and Leia laughed.

"Yes he is, but its just because he loves us."

"What next?" The young girl asked, looking towards the screen in front of her.

"We're almost done, you're a good helper," Leia said and Adelyn smirked.

"Of course I am," The young girl said with a quick shrug. So much like her father that one, Leia thought to herself.

"Move the Naboo files into that folder," Leia instructed, pointing to the screen and Adelyn nodded. Her fingers fast, moving across the screen. Leia smiled down at her, before resting back against the chair.

Looking down to her stomach, Leia watched as it moved and felt her twins kick against both her sides. Sighing, she ran circles over her children. Trying to focus and bring them some sort of calm. Their father was watching a smash ball game, perhaps they were playing inside her stomach. The little ones had been moving all morning, but only recently within the last hour had the kicks really started coming strong. Not to mention the slight contractions she had been having for days. But the doctor assured her they were too far apart to worry about yet. It was a waiting game.

Breathing in through her nose, Leia let the air fill her lungs and calm her body at the same time. Was she ready to do this again? Maybe she had blocked out her first labor? Or she was simply too stubborn to remember how painful it was. The stress was much lower this time around, that was for sure. No war worries, or wondering how Han would react, if they ever found him. This time she would have Han by her side and when it was all over, Adelyn would come in and see her siblings, and her family would be together immediately. Leia smiled at that thought. Her emotions caught her there, and she felt a few tears fill her eyes.

"Momma? You're crying?" Adelyn asked quickly, looking up to her mother.

"I'm alright sweetie."

"Do I need to get dad?"

"No," Leia assured her.

"Are you sad? Did I move the wrong file?" She asked, looking back to the screen with a panicked look, and then to her mother again.

"You're doing so well. You're the best helper Adelyn Organa Solo."

"But your crying?"

"Happy tears honey. I'm thinking about you and daddy, and the twins," Leia said running her hands over her stomach. Adelyn grinned, and reached up to touch over her mothers belly. Her thoughts had been on her siblings a lot lately. She was very excited to meet them and wanted to be the best big sister she could be. She'd been embarrassed when her teacher at school had laughingly told Han and Leia that little Adelyn was asking other kids at school how to be a good big sister. She figured some of her friends had little siblings and wanted to be fully informed. Her mother had assured her it was a sweet gesture, but also made sure she knew she would be a great big sister without even trying. Han insisted she was growing up to be exactly like Leia.

"How does asking questions make her like me?" Leia had asked him.

"A little know it all," Han had teased.

Leia could feel the force vibrating around her. She understood that she was much more versed in the ways of the force this time around, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tap into those feelings during her labor. The tingly vibration around her now was easily the presence of all three of her children in one room. Some people might think it would be overwhelming, but to Leia was comforting. Knowing and feeling how safe her children were around her, that was a type of the force that she would gladly tap into.

"They ready to meet us yet?" The girl asked.

"Soon," Leia told her, moving her daughters hand to the kicks against her stomach. Adelyn smiled at the movement, and then flinched away. Adelyn finding it fascinating and weird that the babies moved inside her mothers stomach. The first time a full kick had hit her hand, she'd let out a shriek. Which in turn made Han run back into the room, and Leia had to spend the rest of the night insisting she was alright. Feeling another hard kick to the side of her stomach, Leia clenched it for a moment, taking another deep breath.

"Mom?" Adelyn questioned.

"I'm fine baby," Leia said softly, another contraction starting. She had expected to be more used to it this time around, but the Princess was starting to wonder if her mind had blocked out the pain of it all. Leia closed her eyes and tried to focus on something, as she felt her body shift. She barely had time to open her eyes before she felt it.

"Mom? What happened?" Adelyn asked.

"Shit…" Leia muttered, as her eyes flew open and she looked down to her lap. Her water broke, it was happening. She was ready, Wasn't she? Now! It was happening now! There was no turning back now, she better get ready real fast. "Honey," Leia started, trying to keep her voice soft and easy. "I need you to go get daddy," Leia told her and Adelyn nodded. The little girl bolted out of the room, and yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"Dad! Mom's leaking!" Leia sighed, rolling her eyes. I guess her daughter wasn't wrong, perhaps a little dramatic.

"What!" Leia heard Han yell back, before hearing his heavy footsteps run into the room. Slowly moving to stand up from her chair, her grip on the desk tightened, as she tried to remember to breathe through it. Nice slow breaths, her mind told her.

"Leia?" Han said, immediately to her side.

"My water broke!" She said her voice coming off much more panicked then she had intended.

"For real! This is happening?!"

"Very real," Leia nodded, reaching for his hand and squeezing his it.

"This is why I've been checking on you! We gotta get you to the medic," Han said, starting to run out of the room, but Leia's voice stopped him.

"Han, I need you to call Chewie and have him come and stay with Adelyn," Leia explained slowly.

"Alright, Do you need anything?" He questioned.

"Not yet, I'm ok, we should be ready," She assured him. Han quickly walked back to her side, and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I love you," He told her with a kiss to her lips. Leia looked up into his eyes and offered him a small smile. I'm so glad he's here, Leia's mind quietly said.

"I know," She whispered out.

"I'll call Chewie."

Leia nodded as she let out another breath. Han ran out of the room, as she tried to calm down and get ready for what was happening. Her feet were a bit wobbly but she knew she could walk just fine. It wasn't as if the twins were just going to pop right out immediately. Making her way out of her office and down the hallway, she grasped the wall, helping to keep her balance. She could hear Han's voice from in the living room, he was talking to Chewie and getting him down to their apartment. Finding her way to her closet, she reached down and grabbed her already packed bag. Now to find some dry clothes for the trip to the medic.

"Leia!?" She heard Han shout, no doubt looking for her in her office.

"In here," She called back.

"What are you doing?" He asked her panicked.

"Getting my bag and changing," She said with a shrug.

"I can do that!" He insisted, moving to grab the bag himself, and then walk into her closet. "What do you want to wear?"

"Something dry," She said softly.

"Dress? Pants?"

"Whatever…" She gritted out as another contraction hit. Leaning back, she sat against the bench at the foot of their bed. Han offered her a tense look, before a small voice sounded through the room.

"Mom?" Adelyn questioned from the bedroom door.

"Thought I told you to wait for Uncle Chewie?" Han asked, moving to his daughters side.

"Is she alright?" She asked worry in her voice.

"I'm ok sweetie," Leia said. "Bring her here, Han." Han quickly lifted her up and moved her to sit beside Leia on the bench, before moving back to grab Leia some clothes.

"Mom?" Adelyn asked softly, looking up at her mother

"Yes Adelyn?"

"You don't feel good?"

"I'm going to be just fine, Its just time to meet your brother and sister. You're going to be here with Uncle Chewie. When the time is right, he'll bring you to us. Ok?"

"Ok Mom," She whispered leaning into her mothers side. Leia smiled and held her daughter close, running her hands over the top of her dark hair.

"I love you Adelyn Organa Solo," Leia whispered to her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Momma."

They all heard the front door slide open, and Chewie's voice echo down the hallway.

"Adelyn, you go sit with your Uncle?" Han asked and she nodded. Giving her mother one last hug, before disappearing out of the room. Han was immediately to Leia's side, helping her out of her dress and into something much more comfortable. His hands run up and down her arms and to her tense shoulders, massaging her muscles, before leaning in and kissing her forehead. Leia smiled, her hands clutching his arms.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I'm ready," She answered.

"Alright, Let's do this Princess."

—------

The lights flickered over top of Leia, as her head tilted back and looked at the room around her. The room was oddly quiet, her breathing was much calmer at the moment, and the only thing she could hear was her own heart beat beeping through the room, and the fetal monitor wrapped around her stomach playing her twins heartbeats like a steady music beat. The medic had been, several times actually. She assured them that everything was looking good and progressing as it should. Han had been holding Leia's hand tighter then she had been squeezing his. She knew he was nervous, but he didn't show it. He had been so focused on her, and making sure she was doing alright. I love that man, She thought. Moving her eyes away from the ceiling, she glanced to her side and smiled at her husband. He was staring back at her, and offered her a small smile in return.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm doing good," She assured I'm with a nod. Her free hand traced over her stomach, the twins had calmed down at bit. Perhaps they were taking a nap, or just preparing for their entrance into the world. She could feel their glowing presence, and it helped to relax her a bit.

"Twins feel good?" Han asked, noting her familiar expression to when she would reach out through the force. Leia smiled and nodded.

"They're resting," Leia mumbled out. She wondered if her connection to them would stay once they were here in the real world. She easily held that connection with her daughter, but every child was different. Being twins, she also couldn't help but wonder how they would be connected to each other, as the grew and as the years went on.

"It's a big day, maybe they know," Han nodded.

"How are you dong?" She asked him and he laughed.

"Me? Aint about me sweetheart."

"It is, you're important too," She teased.

"Leia, All I'm worrying about is you and the twins," Han told her, kissing her hand softly.

"No turning back now."

"Not thinking about turning back, I wanted this, you, Adelyn, the new ones," He smirked. "I wanted all this with you Leia,"

"Good to hear," She said softly, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

"You decided on the names yet?" Han asked her.

"I thought WE decided already," She said tilting her head to the side and opening her eyes back up.

"Just wanna make sure, don't want to give them a name they'll hate," Han said with a shrug.

"I think the names are beautiful. You're overthinking it," She said with a soft smile.

"Don't want them mad at me in a few decades," Han suggested and Leia laughed.

"They won't be mad at you."

"You don't want another Alderaanian name?" He questioned.

"I love Adelyn's name, and I like that she has a traditional Alderaanian name, but I want our kids to have something from your home too. I like the names Han," She insisted.

"Just making sure."

"We like the names, that's all that matters." Han nodded and kissed her hand again, he held her hand close to his face. She could feel his breath against her skin, helping to warm her in this cold medic room. She continued to stare at him, her thoughts constantly reminding her how lucky she was to have him here beside her. The missing moments they so constantly thought of, were slowly but surely being filled in with new memories.

"Do you need anything?" Han asked her.

"Have you called Luke?"

"I did, He's gonna head this way, he'll com us when he's on planet."

"Good, I want him to be around, he's important" Leia nodded.

"He was here with you last time, of course he's important," Han agreed.

"Yes he is, Adelyn thinks he has a girlfriend," Leia said softly, trying to keep their conversation light, before the real work started.

"Anyone we know?" Han asked.

"No idea, he'll let us know when he's ready. Doesn't want to overwhelm the poor girl."

"We're not overwhelming," Han smirked.

"We can be," Leia said with a shrug.

"Sneaky one your daughter."

"Takes after her father," Leia laughed, as another contraction coursed through her. Her breathing stuttered a bit, and she clenched her lower stomach. Han moved his hands up to her shoulders, softly massaging her muscles there.

"It will be time soon?" He questioned.

"Yes," Leia nodded.

"You want me to grab the medic?"

"No," She said in almost a whisper. Turning to look up at him, she offered him a tired smile. His hand cupped her cheek, before leaning in and kissing her forehead and down her nose, to her lips. "Stay here with me for a little while longer," She insisted and he nodded.

"You're doing so good." He told her.

"I love you."

"Me too sweetheart. I'm right here," He said moving to whisper in her ear. Not sure he could ever say that enough. He was right here with her, for all of it.

\------—

Chewie and Adelyn sat in the waiting room. Things had progressed and they knew that soon Adelyn would get to meet her brother and sister. Luke was still traveling, trying to make it there in time, but also knowing it wasn't a big deal if he was a little late. He'd still be able to see his new niece and nephew whenever he arrived. Adelyn rested her little head against Chewie's large arm, snuggling into his fur.

"Are you ready to be a big sister?" Chewie mumbled to her. Adelyn nodded her head softly, her eyes opening and then closing again.

"Will Mom be ok?" She asked her Uncle.

"You're moms a strong human. She'll be just fine," He assured her.

"I hope I'll be a good big sister," She admitted.

"Of course you will, you'll be the best,"

"Mom and Dad said I will be," She said softly.

"Of course," Chewie agreed.

Hearing movement from down the hallway, they both looked up and saw Han walking towards them. His eyes found his daughter and he smiled bright. Adelyn jumped up and rushed to his side, her arms wrapping around his legs. Han immorality swept her up and into his arms. He kissed the side of her braids and smiled at her.

"Is mom alright?" She questioned.

"She's great…you want to meet your brother and sister?" Han asked with a grin. Adelyn quickly shook her head yes and hugged her father tight. Han looked over to Chewie, but he nodded instead.

"I'll wait out here for Luke," Chewie told him.

"Alright…come on Princess."

They walked the short distance down the hallway and to Leia's room. Opening the door, they were met with a quiet room. A few medics walked around the room, finishing up their tasks before they would leave the family alone. Adelyn's big dark eyes looked around the room and squinted at the bright lights above them. Her eyes finally landed on Leia and she offered her mother a smile. Leia looked tired, but happy. She had a smile on her face and what looked like two bundles in each arm pressed against the bed. Han slowly stepped closer and moved to sit beside the bed, never letting Adelyn out of his arms. He kissed the side of her head again, against her braids, as Adelyn stared over to her mother.

"Hi mom," She whispered.

"Hi sweetheart," Leia answered, her voice was a little horse, but held so much love in her tone.

"Are the babies here?" Adelyn asked, nodding to the wrapped items in Leia's arms. Leia nodded and looked up to her husband. Han slowly took his hand and pulled the blanket back on one of the twins.

"This is your little brother," Han said introducing them. Adelyn's eyes grew big, as she stared down at the baby wrapped up in his mothers arms.

"He's so tiny," She whispered again, some how knowing she should keep her voice quiet while around these new borns.

"She's even smaller," Leia noted, looking to her other arm. Han reached over and pulled the material off the second twins head, revealing his newest daughter.

"And this is your little sister," Han added.

"They're both so small, Will they break?" She asked her parents.

"We just have to be careful with them honey," Leia told her.

"They're cute," Adelyn said with a shrug.

"They are pretty cute," Han agreed. "We make cute kids."

"Can I touch him?" She asked, pointing to the twin nearest to her. Leia nodded, before speaking again.

"Softly honey."

Ever so gently, Adelyn reached her finger out and ran her touch over the top of her brothers head. His skin was so soft and smooth. Smiling, she moved her touch down to his chubby cheek. The baby's eye twitched but stayed closed and pressed against Leia.

"What about her?" Adelyn asked, wanting to of course see her sister as well. Han stood up and moved them to the opposite side of the bed, making it much easier to see the second twin. "So pretty," Adelyn whispered. Han and Leia shared a smile with each other. They both stared at each other with love and care. Feeling nothing but bliss and happiness right now, here with their children.

"What did you name them?" Adelyn asked, looking up from her sister and back and fourth between her parents.

"Well we decided on something from Daddy's planet."

"Corellian name?" Her small voice suggested and Leia nodded.

"Your brother here is Caleb," Leia said shifting the baby boy further up her chest.

"…And your sister here, is Cora," Han added, touching the baby girls forehead.

Adelyn stared down at both twins, a smile never leaving her face. Leaning over, she let her lips gently brush against her sisters forehead and then her brothers.

"Welcome to the family Caleb and Cora," Adelyn whispered softly. Leia's heart swelled, and Han held his daughter a little tighter. The complete Solo family perfectly content and happy in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hopefully you enjoy the twins names as well. I wanted to do something new for them, like I did with Adelyn's name! More chapters to come!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference...  
> Adelyn 8 years old - Twins new Born's.

Chapter Seven

He could hear it, he didn't want to, but he could clearly hear the crying from down the hall. His mind was waking up, even though he had been in such a deep sleep. Stretching a bit, Han felt his neck tense. This is what happened when you fell asleep on the couch. Looking down to his side, he noted that Leia was fast asleep pressed into his chest. She felt warm against him, and it made his body beg to stay right in this spot. They had planned to go to their bedroom after finally getting the twins to sleep last night, but they hadn't made it. They'd fallen on to the couch, and within minutes they were both passed out. Glancing to the chrono on the nearby wall, Han noted that they had been asleep for maybe four hours. At least they had gotten some sleep. Han smiled looking down to Leia's smushed face against his chest. Her hand was rested across his chest, against his heart. Her fingers held on to his shirt, even in sleep pulling him closer. He didn't want to move her, but he also didn't want the twins to wake her up just yet. He knew they had bottles ready, so he didn't need to wake her right now. Slowly he pulled away from her, making sure he gently laid her head against one of the pillows. He stared down at her for a moment, making sure she was still sleeping, before slipping down the hallway and towards the nursery.

Their cries weren't too loud, more annoyed sounds and protests. Walking over to his son's crib first he looked down at him, running his hand over his tummy. The baby's chubby fingers reached out and stretched around his body, before landing on his father's hand.

"Hey buddy, What's wrong?" Han asked Caleb. The baby let out a small cry, his little arms wiggling around his crib. "We leave you and your sister alone too long?" Han questioned as he checked the boy over, before he lifted him into his arms. Han swayed with him slowly, making his way over to Cora's crib. She wasn't crying, at least not yet. But she did have a bit of a scowl across her face. Her brow was creased, and Han couldn't help but laugh. She looked very irritated for only being a few days old. Her eyes fluttered up to her father, and then she let out a very loud cry. Han flinched a little, hoping Leia hadn't heard that.

"Alright sweetie, come here," Han said, lifting the second twin up and into his arms. He rocked them both slowly, careful to hold both children close to his chest. He swayed slowly. Heating up some bottles was his next task, but he still moved very slow when holding the twins. They were so tiny and he was terrified of dropping them. Even if his large hands easily secured both babies to his chest, he still worried. Walking slowly to the kitchen, he glanced over to make sure Leia was still sleeping. She was, and was curled up further into the couch. "Good, stay sleeping," Han thought to himself.

He walked over to the far counter, where the twin's bouncers were attached to the top of the surface, and slowly placed his children into their respective spots. He secured them in, before turning to heat up their bottles. The twins mumbled and murmured, but so far they weren't crying yet. While the idea of having the bouncers in the kitchen had been a good one, so far the twins had grown to hate them and hated when Han or Leia put them down in them.

"Alright you two, you hungry…" Han trailed off, looking over to them. They both stared over at him, their mother's dark brown color prominent in both sets of eyes. Han wondered who they would look like as they grew older. He thought Adelyn looked like Leia, but so often they were told how much she resembled them both. Would the twins look like each other? Or Adelyn, or would they looked completely different. Han shook his head, there was no need to think of them growing up just yet. He needed to enjoy this while it lasted. Letting out a large yawn, Han about jumped out of his skin when Leia's voice echoed through out the room.

"You could have woken me,' She said softly, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. He jumped and let out a bit of a yell, in turn making both of the twins let out a cry of protest, not liking the loud noise their father had made. Leia looked sympathetic but still let out a laugh. "Sorry," she giggled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I thought you were sleeping…" He trailed off, his heart rate returning to normal.

"I was…but I can mostly feel when they're awake," She said with a shrug, walking over to his side. His arms wrapped around her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "How long have they been awake?"

"Not long, just heating up some bottles."

"Alright," Leia nodded, moving over to her children. "Hello my sweet babies," She said softly, her hands running over their stomaches. Both children looked up at her, their eyes wide, but showing a look that clearly they knew this lady was important to them. Leia leaned over and kissed each of their foreheads, before turning back to Han.

"Do you need help?" She asked with a yawn.

"No, you should go lay down."

"I'm fine, hot shot," She said walking up to his back and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her face pressed into his back, and she dropped a few kisses along his spine. "You're tired?" She questioned.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I could call Luke, make him come babysit his beloved nephew and niece," Leia teased. Her brother had never stopped being overjoyed at the idea of Han and Leia having twins. He'd been there when he could, and when he arrived to meet them, he'd shown nothing but happiness. Maybe he thought they'd get to make up for lost time with these twins. Whatever the reason was, he was a great Uncle. He'd even brought Adelyn a gift to the med center, making sure she didn't feel left out. He was now downstairs in Chewie's apartment. Chewie had the extra space and Luke hadn't wanted to return home just yet. He wanted to spend a bit more time with his family instead.

"We could," Han teased back. As he moved to hand one of the bottles over to Leia. She smiled as they both moved to grab a twin. They slowly moved from the kitchen and back to the couch. They sat side by side, feeding the twins and watching as their eyes grew heavy.

"They'll be back asleep soon," Leia noted and Han nodded, his head leaned over and was resting against Leia's temple. "We'll get to sleep again tonight."

"Sleep…" Han mumbled and Leia giggled. Looking down to the twins, Leia smiled. "Han…" She whispered, making his eyes peak open. Caleb and Cora were back asleep, resting well in their parents arms. Ever so gently they stood and moved to take them back to the nursery. They both moved so carefully, not wanting to wake them again. The babies settled into their cribs, and Han and Leia took a moment to stare down at them. The first few days had been tiring, but so good.

"Pretty cute kids," Han whispered against her ear, his arms wrapping around her middle.

"Adorable and perfect, Are you sure you're their father?"

"Ha ha," Han said squeezing her.

"They'll end up looking just like you," Leia sighed.

"Says who?"

"Adelyn looks like you."

"She looks like both of us," Han reminded her, kissing the side of her head. "Let's get some rest Leia."

"Good plan…" she nodded, taking his hand and moving them out of the nursery. They started down the hallway, before stopping at Adelyn's door and looking in on her as well. She was fast asleep, her face pressed into her blankets. A little snore coming from her, and Leia laughed.

"She snores like you."

"I don't snore," Han protested.

"You do, but don't worry It's comforting."

"My snore is comforting?" He asked, as they walked into their bedroom and crawled into their bed.

"Even when I wake up in the middle of the night, I can be half asleep and know your right next to me if I hear you breathing or snoring."

"Hmm, usually I'm right here," Han said moving to wrap his arms around her. He was right, most nights they fell asleep in each others arms, and Leia would wake up to her hair tangled in his face. But even for the briefest of moments, when she would forget his arms were around her, she would hear his breathing or snoring and know he was right there with her. It was very comforting to her.

"Go to sleep Han," She whispered, her own eyes closing.

"Goodnight Princess."

—-

The twins were asleep for their daily nap, and the house was mostly quiet. Adelyn sat softly on her parents bed in between Leia's legs, as her fingers ran through the young girls hair. Leia had already brushed out her daughters dark locks and was now working to braid the strands into something relaxed. At an early age Leia and Adelyn both had found that they enjoyed doing each others hair. Leia of course loved the time with her daughter and being close to her. While Adelyn had always found her mothers hair to be so beautiful, she always wanted to play with it. Today Leia's hair was in a messy braid, and had been since the twins had come into the world. It was a simple braid to do and it kept her hair out of her face, no fancy twists or styles for the Princess. But she didn't mind, as long as it was out of her way to take care of the twins. Adelyn had surprised Leia when she came in, and asked her mother to braid it. The eight year old had learned so many styles on her own. It had been a while since Adelyn asked her mother for help. Not that Leia minded at all, she truly enjoyed the time with her daughter.

"How's that feel sweetie?" Leia asked her, tugging on the braid softly.

"Feels good Mom," She nodded. They wanted it to be comfy for the rest of the day and into the night.

"Good," Leia said leaning forward and kissing the side of her head. Leia's arms draped around her daughters body, as she pulled her back into a hug. "You know you're being such a good big sister to Caleb and Cora," Leia told her and Adelyn smiled.

"Thanks mom," She sighed resting back into her mothers hold. Leia smiled and ran circles over her daughters arms, not wanting the hug to end. "Mom?" Her voice suddenly said, much quieter then it had been.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Always," Leia nodded against her head, and loosened her grip so her daughter could turn around and face her.

"Will you tell dad…" She trailed off and Leia blinked at her. What didn't she want Han to know?

"I guess that depends on the question. I don't like keeping secrets from your dad."

Adelyn looked in deep thought. So Leia slowly traced her finger along her daughters chin and tilted her head up to look at her.

"Adelyn?" Leia questioned.

"I don't want to hurt Dad's feelings…" She trailed off.

"What is it baby? Somethings bothering you?"

"I have a question…and I don't want the question to be wrong."

"Adelyn, you can ask me anything."

"Will…" she started but stopped. Her eyes dropped down to the bed in between them, but Leia lifted her head once more.

"You can tell me," Leia promised her. She wanted nothing more then for her daughter to always feel safe talking to her.

"Will Dad love Cora and Caleb more because he gets to be here from the beginning?" Her daughter asked, and Leia froze. She hadn't been expecting that question.

"Adelyn, no sweetheart. Your father loves you so much," Leia started but Adelyn interrupted her.

"I know he does, Mom I know that!"

"Then why do you think he doesn't?"

"I know he loves me, I love him too. But it will be different with Cora and Caleb?"

"Honey…"

"It will, he gets really happy taking care of them. He didn't get to do that with me…"

"He gets really happy taking care of you too. He loves you so much. It doesn't matter how old you were when he met you, Your father has loved you so much since the moment he met you, since the moment I told him about you. Nothing will change that…"

"I don't want to hurt his feelings," She sighed. "I know he loves me, but I wanted to ask…"

"Adelyn Organa Solo," Leia whispered softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"There is nothing in this galaxy you could ever do to make your father stop loving you. You will always be his little Princess, and now he gets to share more of his love with the twins. Does that make sense?"

"I think so…Was a stupid question," The girl muttered.

"No, you can always ask me anything. You can always come to me, Adelyn," Leia told her, cupping her cheeks. "I love you so much and so does your dad."

"I know mom, I know he wishes he was there when I was a baby" Adelyn assured her.

"Yes he does," Leia agreed.

"I know he loves me," She repeated.

"Good," Leia nodded. They stayed quiet now, Leia's mind thinking to how or if she would bring this topic up to her husband. She'd worry about that later. Looking down to her daughter she smiled and hugged her again. Her little mind worked so fast sometimes. She was never questioning if her father loved her, no. She only wondered if things would be different between him and the twins compared to her. It was a good question, Leia only hoped she had assured her enough. Han would never treat them differently, if anything he continue to try and make up for his missed time with his oldest child.

"There's my girls," Han's voice floated into the room, making Adelyn jump. Leia offered her a soft smile and looked up to her husband. He was carrying both twins, who were muttering whatever baby twin language they spoke. "These two woke up," Han said with a smile, moving to rest the twins on the bed beside their mother and big sister. Adelyn smiled brightly at her siblings and leaned over to kiss both of them. Leia stared down at her children, overwhelmed with love, she almost felt like crying. Han caught her eye and offered her a concerned look. She shook her head and mouthed "Later…"

Adelyn's hands ran over the twins, grabbing their chubby little fingers and offering them kisses against their skin. The twins stared up at their big sister, seeming to be interested in the human that was smaller then their parents.

"Good nap?" Adelyn asked them. They of course answered with slobbery baby sounds and Adelyn laughed. Cora and Caleb's hands reached out and linked with each other, the pair moving in close to each other. "They do that a lot," Adelyn noted.

"They were next to each other in my tummy, they're used to being close," Leia explained. At least that's why she thought they did it. She was no expert on twins, which was odd, being a twin and not knowing much about them. She knew they'd learn as time went on, if anything she was interested in seeing how they differed from Adelyn as a baby.

"How's my little Princess doing today?" Han asked, sliding on to the end of the bed beside Adelyn and hugging her into his hold.

"Good, daddy," She whispered, snuggling further into Han's hold. Han smiled, holding her close. He glanced up at his wife, and still found a bit of worry on her features. He'd ask her about it later.

—-----

Han found Leia looking out their bedroom window later that night. She sipped some warm tea, and her hair was pulled down from that single braid she's been wearing. She looked like she was ready for bed, and Han didn't mind. He could use an early night. Stepping up next to her, Han dropped a kiss to her neck, and he heard her sigh against him.

"You ready for bed?"

"Not quite yet," She sighed again. Turning in his arms, Leia set her tea down on the nearby table and fully wrapped her arms around Han's neck.

"You alright?" He asked, knowing something had been bothering her earlier today.

"I am…I need to talk to you."

"That doesn't sound good. You decided it's not working out and we'll have to divorce as soon as possible?" He guessed.

"Oh yes, I've been having an affair and I'm leaving you for my other scoundrel."

"You have more then one? you're a busy lady," Han said with a smile. Leaning in he kissed across her face, making her laugh softly. "Anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Han…" Leia sighed, her teasing tone gone.

"What is it Princess?" He asked, cupping her face.

"You have to promise me you won't get upset."

"That's a sure way to get someone upset Leia."

"I know," She groaned. "…Adelyn asked me something today and I don't want to keep it from you, but I also don't want to worry you."

"Ok?"

"She asked me if you will love Cora and Caleb more because you get to be here from the beginning?" Leia said quickly, ripping it off like a bandage. Han flinched and swallowed hard. His heart dropped at the words.

"What did you tell her?"

"I of course told her no! You love them all, there is no more no less."

"Right…" He said looking down from Leia's gaze. What had made her think that? What had he done to make her feel that way?

"Han," Leia said, pulling his eyes back to hers. "She knows you love her, she told me that. She just wanted to know if things would change. It's normal, older kids to wonder about how they're younger siblings will change things."

"She didn't think you'd love the twins more. Am I…Doing something to make her feel like this?" Han questioned, trying to keep his voice steady. He was feeling a lot of things all at once. Everyone had told him what an amazing father he was, but was he? Was he somehow failing Adelyn, without even knowing it. She shouldn't feel that way! He hated that she even thought he'd love the twins more then her. They were all so very special to him. He loved them all. He felt insecure suddenly, or like he was failing Adelyn. Too many emotions to feel at once, so he tried to focus on Leia's words.

"No, Han…she's a little girl with questions. That's all."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," She whispered, leaning in and kissing his lips.

"She see's how happy you are with the twins…and she knows that you wish you'd been there when she was a baby. She knows that. Her mind over thinks sometimes Han."

"Just like her mom?"

"Maybe," Leia said offering him a small smile. "Don't feel bad about this Han, I told her you'd never love her less."

"I think…I think I'll talk to her tomorrow. Make sure she knows."

"Oh she does, Han. She loves you so much. That's why she's worried about it. You two, have such an amazing relationship. She's just letting her worries grow out of proportion. Just an adjustment phase for all of us hot shot…"

"I love her too,"

"We know. You take such good care of all of us."

"I don't like that she thought that."

"I know you don't, but don't worry," Leia said resting her head against his chest and holding him close.

"Trying,' He sighed. He was trying to listen to Leia's words and understand that it had been a question from a curious child. An older child, wondering about how things would change with new babies around. But it stung, it did hurt. Han only hoped Leia's words had worked and Adelyn understood the truth now.

"I love you," Leia whispered against his chest.

"Love you too," He mumbled down to her, kissing the top of her head.

—-----

The next morning Han found Adelyn out on the balcony. She was working on a new drawing, and seemed to be in deep thought. She didn't even see him walk outside, or hear his footsteps. Han smiled down at her and her creation. The air around them whipped her hair, partially hiding her face from his view. He stared for a moment, before speaking.

"Adelyn?" He said softly, and she turned to face him.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Princess, can I sit with you?" He asked. She immediately nodded, scooting over and offering her father a place to sit beside her. Han smiled and looked down, giving her drawing a better view. "This looks good."

"Thank you," She said politely, her eyes flickering from her drawing, to her father and back down again. "Mom told you…" She said softly.

"Yeah," Han said with a soft nod. Adelyn was trying to hide behind her hair now, the length of it covering most of her face as she turned away from her father. She felt embarrassed, and wasn't sure she wanted to talk to her father about this. Han slowly slid her hair back behind her ear, so he could see her face. She looked torn.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I know that, Mom told me."

"I'm sorry I asked…" She said with a sad look.

"Hey," Han said leaning closer to her. "Don't be sorry, you can ask us anything. I just want you to understand, to know how much I love you. I love you and Cora and Caleb so much."

"I know," She whispered out. "Don't you think about it?" She questioned, turning to her father.

"About what Princess?"

"You'll know them better then me," She trailed off.

"That's not true, I know you pretty well right now. Don't you think?"

"I guess so," She shrugged. "They make you happy…they make me happy too!" She added. "I like being a big sister."

"You're a great big sister."

"Mom says so too."

"Your mother is usually right," Han said with a smirk.

"But when they get older, you can think back to them as babies."

"Yeah," Han nodded.

"You can't do that with me, so it might be different?" She suggested with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Different, yes," Han agreed, things would be different. "But in all the differences between you and the twins, none of that is less love. You know I wish I could have been there with your mom when you were born, and when you were a baby, but I couldn't."

"I know dad," She said softly, really not wanting to make him feel bad with her questions.

"But you know what, my first memories of you are pretty amazing."

"They are?" She questioned.

"Yeah…like your mom showing me a picture of you for the first time, or giving me one of your drawings. Getting to meet you for the first time, I loved you immediately Adelyn. That's never gonna change," Han told her, and Adelyn smiled.

"Different but still the same amount of love?"

"Exactly, that's never gonna change. I love all three of you, and your mom so much," Han told her with a smile, which Adelyn returned.

"I love you dad," She said, leaning over and giving him a hug. Han smiled and held her close. Simple questions could stir up odd feelings. But simple conversations could make those feelings calm, and put things right back where they should be. Looking out at the city around them, Han smiled. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't think about how lucky he was to have this amazing family. Adelyn was right, his relationship would be different with the twins, but each one would be important. No relationship was the same, it was alright to be different. All that mattered was that his children and his wife knew just how much he loved and needed them.

"I love you too little Princess."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed a bit of babies & of course Adelyn's questions about their family! Thanks for reading!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some family time =)
> 
> Adelyn- 10 years old
> 
> Twins- 2 years old

Chapter Eight

Han moved his face into his pillow, wanting to hide away from the noise he heard. It couldn't possibly be morning already. Didn't he just close his eyes? Keeping his face hidden, his arm reached out for Leia. He felt around on her side of the bed, but only sighed when he felt the sheets were cold. She'd been up for a while. Cracking one eye open, he confirmed his suspicion that his wife wasn't still in bed with him. His other senses were starting to kick in, and he could smell caf from down the hallway. He could get up and find his family, have a nice cup of caf, but the bed felt so nice right where he was. He suddenly heard whispers, and decided to stay unmoving. Footsteps were nearing the bed, and hushed voices echoed around the room. Han kept his face partially hidden in his pillow, as he felt the bed dip. It wasn't long before he felt two sets of little hands touching over his face.

"Dada?" Cora whispered to her father.

"Da!" Caleb repeated.

"Tell him it's time to get up," Han heard Leia say from the side of the bed. Still he kept his eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Da! Dada," Cora said, her voice coming out louder now, as her hand touched along his face. Han could feel one of the twins climbing up on to his back, and he let out a small chuckle. Opening his eyes, he was met with Cora's little face. She sat in front of him, staring down at him. "Dada!" She shrieked as she saw his eyes open.

"Good morning Cora," Han mumbled out. Moving his eyes slightly, he noticed that Caleb had now crawled up his shoulders and was looking down at his father, his head upside down. Caleb let out a small giggle, staring into his fathers eyes, while holding on to his shoulders. "Good morning Caleb," Han added.

"Dada! Hi!" Caleb told him, poking at Han's face. Cora and Caleb both attacked him then, both toddlers moving to poke and pick at Han's face, his chest and his shoulders. So much for hiding in the pillow. Han rolled over, grabbing both kids and holding them close, making sure they didn't fall off his side of the bed. They started mumbling and chatting random sounds now, something that Han and Leia were sure was a secret twin language. They didn't understand what it was, but Cora and Caleb seemed to. They mumbled and spoke to each other, every so often turning to Han and pointing to him "Da!" They'd say, as if reminding one another that Han was their father.

Han looked up and found Leia looking down at them. He smirked up at her, she looked beautiful this morning. Her hair wasn't put up like usual. It was still down in all it's length, hanging down her back and chest. Her face was slightly flushed, probably from chasing the twins around. And she was still in her morning robe. She looked relaxed, comfortable and absolutely beautiful.

"Good morning," she offered him, moving along her side of the bed, and twisting just enough to give him a good morning kiss. Han sighed against her lips, wanting nothing more then to deepen it, but was stopped short as Cora and Caleb squeezed their way in between their parents.

"Mama!" Cora said, rolling into Leia's side.

"Yes baby?" Leia questioned, but got no answer. Instead the twins moved further in between their parents, before starting their twin chatter once again.

"No morning kisses for us," Han shrugged.

"Hmm later," Leia sighed with a smile. "Good morning," she said again, her free hand moving to run through the top of Han's hair. Han smiled at her, his eyes closing for a brief moment at the feel of her fingers running against his scalp.

"How long have you been up?" Han asked her.

"A few hours."

"Hours?"

"Mmhm," Leia mumbled.

"You didn't wake me?"

"You were tired hot shot," Leia smirked. Han stared at her with a small smirk of his own. They'd stayed up late last night. All three kids had gone to bed early, leaving plenty of alone time for mom and dad. Which potentially included a few glasses of whiskey, and what started as innocent alone time out on the patio had turned into more adult time out there, eventually moving into the shower. Han closed his eyes and memories from the night before flashed through his mind. Leia's throaty laugh as he kissed up and down her neck, as she moved on to his lap. The outside breeze moving against their skin as they sat on the patio. Her frenzied movements as her fingers moved to strip their clothes from their bodies. All the way to when they had ran into the shower, holding each other close under the hot spray of water. Han slowly opened his eyes and Leia laughed at him. Yeah it had been a good night. Leaning in she kissed his lips again, before the twins pushed her away.

"Why can't I kiss Daddy?" Leia questioned.

"Dada!" Caleb said, moving to hug his father, while Cora moved to Leia.

"Momma!" She said.

"Looks like we're out of luck," Han laughed, as he watched their children try and keep them apart.

"How about we let Daddy wake up a little more," Leia suggested as she moved to lift the children from the bed. They protested, before Leia set them gently on the floor. They grabbed each others hands as they slowly walked around their parents bedroom. Leia smiled down at them, before letting out a shriek when Han suddenly pulled her back down on to the bed. She almost protested, but his lips silenced her. This kiss was quite different from their good morning kisses. This kiss was deep, and passionate, made her whole body catch fire. Leia's hands ran up his back, as he partially rolled on top of her. Slowly he pulled back, both of them out of breath.

"Now that is a morning kiss," Han told her.

"Mmhmm," She mumbled, leaning up to kiss his chin.

"Momma! Momma!" The twins said in unison, suddenly realizing their mother had disappeared from their side. Their little hands pulled at the comforter, trying to see up on to their parents large bed. Han and Leia both laughed, as Leia rolled over to the side of the bed and looked down at them. They both looked up at her wide eyed, but smiled as they saw her face.

"Hi! Momma!" Cora said lifting her hands up.

"Alright, I'm coming," Leia said moving off the bed, and lifting both children into her arms. They rested against her hips, but she feared she wouldn't be able to hold them both much longer, they were getting so big.

"I'll be right out," Han told her, sitting up in bed.

"Take your time, I'm working from home today," Leia said, as she walked out of the room. Han smiled, gods he loved her.

—----

Han walked out of the bedroom and found his family spread through out the living area of their apartment. The twins were wandering around the living room, walking in little circles as they held on to each other. They never liked being very far from each other. Adelyn was sitting at the dining room table, with what looked like homework spread out on the surface. And Leia was leaning against the bar counter on her com. Han walked over to the caf machine and quickly poured himself a cup, before making his way over to Adelyn. She looked up at her father, before looking back down to the work in front of her.

"Good morning," He offered her with a smirk. She looked to be concentrating on her studies at the moment. Her brow was creased, she looked like Leia did when she was working.

"Morning," Adelyn mumbled, clicking away on her data pad. Han nodded and sipped his coffee, glancing over at his wife. She was still speaking to someone on the com, but was now much closer to the twins, as she watched them walk around the living room. Seemed like a more relaxed day for the Solo household.

"Whatcha working on?" Han asked his daughter.

"School project," She replied with a shrug.

"Anything interesting?"

"The Death Star," Adelyn said quickly and Han blinked at her.

"Why is your project about the Death Star?" Han quickly asked her.

"She's studying history," Leia said coming up behind them, leaning over and kissing Han's cheek, before walking over to pour herself some more caf.

"I already know everything," Adelyn said with an eye roll.

"Well not everyone's parents helped blow it up," Leia said and Han snorted.

"We're learning about the whole war, I should just move on to the next lesson," Adelyn said with huff. Han chuckled at her, leaning forward to look at her work.

"Maybe you'll learn something new. Everything you know came from your Mom's point of view."

"And yours…Uncle Luke, Uncle Chewie, people at the senate, Lando, Wedge…"

"Ok! Ok kid! You know a lot of people," Han said cutting her off. "You still gotta take the class," Han said with a shrug, earning another eye roll from his daughter.

"Have to make a presentation about it…I don't want to," She sighed.

"You like presentations?" Han questioned, usually his daughters loved speaking in front of others.

"It's embarrassing, everyone knows who I am! I don't want to talk about all of it…Mom…Darth Vader," She said her voice getting very quiet, as she looked over to her mother across the room.

"You're learning about Vader too?" Han asked, staring down at his daughter.

"Yeah…All of it. I don't want to talk about that stuff…not when everyone knows who I am."

"Hey," Han said lifting her chin and making her eyes meet his. "It's just a project, don't worry about all that. Everyones gonna think about how you're a Princess, that's it."

"I'm not a Princess," Adelyn said with a laugh.

"Of course you are!" Han protested, she would always be his littler Princess.

"Technically I'm not dad, Mom needed to marry a Prince. You're not a Prince," She reminded him.

"What type of school are we sending her to?" Han called over to Leia. Coming back to his side, this time holding both twins in her arms, Leia offered him a confused look.

"A good one?" She suggested.

"I'm not a Princess because you didn't marry a Prince," Adelyn told her mother, and Leia sighed. Handing off Caleb to his father, Leia sat down at the table, Cora resting in her lap.

"I suppose that is true, in some peoples minds. Although a lot of people call you Princess, and consider you to be part of my Royal family," Leia offered.

"I know mom."

"How would that work?" Han suddenly asked his wife. Leia offered him a quick glance and smile.

"Well considering…Alderaan is gone, most people don't discuss continuing that royal blood line. The fact that I was so publicly adopted only adds to that," Leia explained. "My specific bloodline has raised red flags as well. But if things were different, if Alderaan was still here I would have at some point took the thrown, and my children after me."

"No matter who you married?" Adelyn asked, looking to her father.

"My parents would have never made me marry someone I didn't love. Arranged marriages were talked about, but never forced on Alderaan. They would have allowed me to marry who I choose."

"Like dad?"

"Yes, like your father. In turn you would still be a Princess in that scenario," Leia tried to explain to her.

"Hmmm," Han hummed next to her. "So I can still call her Princess?" Han teased.

"Yes, if you like," Leia nodded.

"Dad…" Adelyn sighed, rolling her eyes at her father. Han chuckled, knowing he had succeeded in teasing her. Leia offered him a small smile, before standing up with Cora and moving back into the living room. Han looked down at Caleb, the young boy seemed to be fascinated by his sisters movements. His chubby fingers reached out and tried to grab at his sisters data pad, but Adelyn quickly scooted it away.

"Sissy!" He shouted, making Han and Adelyn both jump.

"I hate when they do that," Adelyn sighed. "Hey, you're the one that taught them to say sissy. You wanted them to say your name!" Han reminded her, but she only ignored her fathers words.

"Sissy!" Caleb said again trying to get his sister's attention.

"What Caleb?" She asked him, reaching out and taking hold of his hand. The boy smiled at his sister's touch, bouncing up and down on his fathers lap.

"Sissy! Sissy!" Cora suddenly called from the other room.

"Now you've done it," Adelyn said, looking over to her mother and little sister.

"They love you," Han told her.

"I know, I love them too."

"You're a good sister."

"I have to do my homework dad," Adelyn sighed. Han nodded and moved to lift Caleb from his sisters reach.

"Come on Caleb, lets go find your twin," Han said walking away from his eldest and towards his wife. Gently setting Caleb down on the floor beside his twin, Han turned to Leia. He plopped down beside her on the couch, as she too looked over the data pad, no doubt trying to finish up any work she had from home today. Leaning over Han kissed her exposed neck, making her jump and look away from the screen.

"Can I help you?" She asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Hmm not at the moment, kids are around," He said, his voice lowering, as he offered her a smirk.

"Han," She sighed, shaking her head and looking back down to her data pad.

"Hmm, Princess?" He asked, kissing her neck again.

"Han Solo!" She scowled, as she tried to focus on her work. "I'm working, this is why I get no work done when you're home."

"But you like when we're all home," He argued.

"Sometimes," She tried to insist, but he knew better.

"You do," He whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"Han, you act like you haven't seen me in days."

"Seems that way," He tried, but she cut him off.

"We had alone time last night, Han. Last night!"

"You're just too good," He said with another smirk, but she only rolled her eyes. "Quit rolling those eyes Princess, you wonder where your daughter gets it. Besides, you are good…like a fine wine," He said, managing to keep a straight face as he said it. Leia however burst out laughing.

"Is that the best line you have?"

"I must have some good ones, you did marry me and have a couple kids."

"Hmmm lapse in sanity?" She suggested, leaning further into his side and looking up into his mesmerizing eyes. She'd never tell him, but she could get lost in his eyes. Even long before she admitted her feelings for him, she loved his eyes. They showed more emotions then Han realized and Leia loved it. She could tell a lot of things by his eyes. His mood, if he was happy, stressed, relaxed or playful. They also had a great way of expressing how much he loved his family. One of Leia's favorite Holo's was from when the twins were still newborns. Han and Adelyn sat side by side on their couch in the holo, while holding each twin. Adelyn had been smiling at Leia as she took the image, but Han had been looking down at all three of his children, and his eyes showed nothing but love. So yes, Leia loved his eyes and how many emotions shined through them. Especially when they were alone, she loved looking up into his eyes when he held her touched her, or kissed her.

"You're staring…" He whispered down to her.

"Am not," She said, turning her gaze to the twins as they played with each other in front of the couch.

"I like these days," Han sighed, relaxing further into the couch.

"Simple days."

"Days with all of you," Han noted.

"Me too," She said, leaning her head against his chest.

"Mom!" Adelyn called from the table.

"Yes?" Leia called back, her voice muffled from Han's chest.

"Can my friends come over and finish the project?" She asked.

"When?"

"Tomorrow after school."

"Fine…" Leia agreed.

"How many?" Han asked.

"Two," Adelyn answered.

"Alright," Han nodded, figuring he could handle that many. Leia smiled up at him.

"Probably Gwen and Oliver…" Leia suggested to her husband.

"Who's Oliver?" Han asked.

"Your daughters friend…he's a sweet boy."

"Why don't I know this sweet boy?"

"Because your daughter has been hiding him from you," Leia said with a shrug, trying to rest back against Han's chest. But her husband was tense now and it wasn't as comfortable.

"What?!"

"She likes him, she hasn't admitted it yet. But there's a little crush there."

"What!" Han said trying to sit up, but Leia kept him seated.

"Calm down…" She sighed.

"Why don't i know about him?" He questioned.

"Because I just told you, your daughter is keeping it quiet."

"She told you?"

"No, I'm her mother. I know these things."

"Hmm I'm her father!"

"I'm well aware," Leia said with a soft laugh. "Don't make a big deal out of it Han. She's ten years old."

"Exactly, she shouldn't be liking boys," Han grumbled.

"Please don't be that father," Leia sighed against his chest, before leaning up and kissing his chin.

"What father?"

"The father that blows his daughters small little crush out of proportion."

"I'm not! I just need to know these things."

"You do, I just told you," She smiled up at him. Her fingers traced over his face, hoping to calm that stress that was now present in his eyes.

"When did you have your first crush?" He questioned.

"I hardly think my childhood was normal, Han."

"Mine wasn't either…"

"Hmm opposites aren't we?"

"Opposites attract sweetheart," Han grinned down at her.

"I think I was about her age, when I thought a boy was nice…that was about it. I had other things to focus on,"

"Why can't she have that mindset," Han sighed.

"Ignoring boys forever?" Leia asked him.

"Nah, just for the first few years their in her life," He suggested, Leia rolled her eyes catching his poke at her.

"I didn't ignore you! I was busy," She argued. "We did meet in the middle of a war!"

"Ah huh, sure Princess," He said, now in deep thought. "I'll make sure to be off work tomorrow, so I can meet this Oliver,"

"You will not embarrass your daughter Han Solo. Gods you act as if he's going to ask for her hand in marriage," Leia laughed at him.

"Shh Princess," Han said, tickling her sides. "I haven't thought about this before, Adelyn dating?"

"She's not dating! It's a crush. I repeat she is ten years old, Han."

"But she's just gonna keep growing up."

"Children seem to do that," Leia said with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"We better have ten more," Han said nodding to the twins. Leia snorted and looked down to where the twins were sitting. They were so settled together, so content in each others company. Perhaps it was a twins thing, or simply just something about being the same age. It was always interesting to watch them play together. They spoke their unique twin chatter and would walk together hand in hand most days. If one was upset, the other seemed to feel it as well. Both of them loved their big sister, and spent as much time with Adelyn as they could. They were very similar to each other, and Leia wondered if that would change with time.

The twins seemed to notice Leia's attention and both looked up to their mother. They smiled up at her, before both standing and walking over to their parents. Their chubby fingers pointed up to them and unison said.

"Momma!"

"Hi babies," Leia said back, but that wasn't enough for them. Just like earlier that morning, the twins quickly made their way up on to the couch and pushed their way in between Han and Leia.

"Momma!" Caleb said.

"Our Momma!" Cora added. Han looked offended as he looked over at his twins surrounding his wife now.

"Hey she was my wife before she was your mom," Han reminded them, but that didn't seem to matter. Both children had their arms around Leia's neck and where holding on to her tight. Leia offered him a small smile, before leaning back into the couch and holding her little twins. Leaning in Han moved his face closure to Cora's face cubby cheeks and kissed her. The little girl giggled, reaching to pull Leia closer, but that didn't help much. Han quickly pulled her from Leia and tickled at her sides.

"Dada!" She giggled, pushing at his fingers. Han laughed as her cheeks flushed and she continued giggling.

"Sissy!" Caleb said reaching for his twin. He couldn't quite reach her from Leia's lap, but his little arms outstretched as he tried to help his twin. He called out again, but this time looking away from the couch. "Sissy! Sissy!" He called. Leia laughed, immediately understanding what her son was doing. Adelyn quickly walked into the living room, looking down to her brother.

"What's wrong Caleb?" She asked her little brother. His arms reached out, as Adelyn picked him up, holding him close.

"Sissy!" He protested, pointing back to his twin. "Dada! Get sissy!" He told his big sister and Adelyn laughed.

"He wants you to protect Cora," Leia said softly. Adelyn nodded in understanding.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked her brother with a shrug.

"Get Dada!" Caleb said with a little shrug. Of course he wanted his big sister to protect his twin, that was the most logical thing to his little brain. Adelyn barely had time to react before Cora was set back in Leia's lap and Han was up from the couch. His fingers quickly moved to tickle both Adelyn and Caleb, their laughs echoed through out the room, as Adelyn tried to shield her brother. Han's arms were too big and easily scooped them both up and into his arms. Leia laughed along with her children as she watched her husband tickle them all to death. She truly enjoyed these simple days at home with her family.

—-----

Leia pulled her hair down from the simple clip she had put it up with, and let it flow down her back, as she moved to wash her face for the night. She was tired, but it was a good tired. She'd spent the day with her family. Enjoying their company and loving every minute of it. The children were all asleep, at least for now. The twins and been reluctant to sleep tonight and Leia wondered if they would wake again in a few short hours. More reason for her to hurry her nightly routine along and get some rest, in case they did wake. She heard Han walk up behind her, and felt his arms wrap around her middle. He leaned over, his chin rested against her shoulder. Looking up at him through the mirror she smiled.

"Hi," She whispered.

"Hey sweetheart," He said with a yawn, clearly he was tired too.

"I'm ready to drop," She sighed, leaning back into his hold.

"Me too…come on Princess, I'll carry you to bed," Han said, surprising her as he lifted her up and into his arms. Leia let out a squeal, as she slapped at his bare chest.

"Han Solo, put me down!"

"Calm down your worship."

"Han!" She squealed again as he dropped her on the bed. She bounced on the mattress and a look of shock covered her face. Leia glared at him, but he could only laugh. She tried to keep her glare strong, but it faltered as he moved closer to her. Leaning down he offered her a sweet kiss, as he crawled into bed beside her. Leia closed her eyes rolling on to her side of the bed. Han crawled closer to her, leaning in and kissing up her arm and to her shoulder.

"Stay on your side of the bed," Leia said, pushing at him when he tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Ahhh come on."

"You dropped me!"

"Gently placed on the bed," Han suggested and Leia laughed.

"I'm so tired," She told him softly, running her hand up and into his hair.

"Me too sweetheart," He said softly, laying close to her now. Han's eyes closed, his lips staying close to Leia's neck. She felt so warm and comforting, all he wanted to do was fall asleep with her in his arms.

"Han…" She whispered, making his eyes open back up.

"Princess?" He whispered back, their faces moving closer together.

"You're such a good father," She started, staring into his eyes. Han stayed quiet, wondering where this comment had come from. "I love days like today, with you and the kids…I don't know if I tell you enough how much I love this life we have together," She explained, her voice staying soft and her warm breath touching against his face. She swallowed hard, her emotions getting the best of her. They stared at each other in silence, holding one another close. Han smiled at her, she always made him feel like this. Made him feel loved, or appreciated. Even when she didn't say it, she made him feel it so often.

"Leia…I know," He said tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I love you Leia," He whispered against her lips, before kissing her softly. She sighed into his kiss, her eyes fluttering closed and her hands clutching his arms. She'd never tire of kissing this man. She felt Han's hands run up and down her sides before resting against her hip. Her eyes opened, finding another smile placed across his face, and she offered him one in return.

"Hmm," Leia hummed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moved to rest her head against his chest. "Goodnight Han."

"Goodnight Princess."

—------

Han was pacing the entire house. He would circle the living room, and then suddenly dart into the kitchen, to the dining room and then down the hall to their bedroom. But every time he made sure to stop by his daughters bedroom and listen. He was acting ridiculous, and while Leia knew this, it also was very entertaining to watch.

"Han!" She bit out, through another laugh. He jumped at the sound of her voice, turning to face her on the couch.

"What?" he asked.

"Come sit with me," She insisted, patting the sofa beside her. But Han shook his head no and walked back down the hallway. He listened again, he could hear all three voices coming from his eldest's room. Adelyn's voice was the loudest, followed by her best friend Gwen and the boy, Oliver seemed to be very quiet. Han scratched the back of his neck, as he walked back out to his wife.

"Han!" She bit out again, but he ignored her this time. Tossing her work to the side, Leia quickly stood up and pulled her husband by his wrists. "Han Solo," She started, trying to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"What exactly do you think is going to happen in there?"

"I don't know!"

"Han, She's ten years old. Her best friend is in there with them, and all they are talking about is the school project!" Leia said, trying to soothe his silly father worry, but also trying not to laugh at him at the same time.

"I'm just making sure things are going alright."

"Sure you are…Han it's a crush. He's not her first boyfriend or someone to bring home and meet us," Leia assured him. "She's just a kid."

"Boys are sneaky!" Han suddenly told her, pointing down the hall.

"Are they now?" Leia questioned, giving up on trying to calm him down.

"They are!" Han told her, wanting her to take this seriously. "Doesn't matter what age,"

"Han, he seems like a perfectly fine little boy," Leia insisted.

"For now!"

"Han…" She said laughing once again.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"You need to relax, come sit with me?"

"No, I gotta walk…" He said, moving back down the hallway. Han stayed quiet for a moment, listening through his daughters door. He heard chatter about school and their stupid project. He didn't want to admit that his wife was right, but he was still worried. Was he overreacting? Yes! But he didn't care, this was his first time doing this. Adelyn was his little girl, even as she continued to grow, she'd always be that little girl that drew him pictures when he came out of carbonite.

"You know I can feel everything happening in that room…no talk of dating, marriage, no kisses…"

"You think they might kiss!" Han asked cutting her off. Sighing, Leia quickly walked to his side and pulled at him, forcing him to move with her.

"You are being ridiculous. If you are like this now, what will you be like when she does start dating?"

"I don't know," Han sighed.

"She's just a kid Han, we still have time until we have to worry about her dating…" Leia said softly, running her fingers over his chin.

"I didn't think this would be this hard…watching her grow up."

"Han, she's not grown yet," Leia reminded him.

"I know. Just worry about her…"

"She can handle herself Han, she's my daughter," Leia reminded him.

"Right…I forgot that part," Han said with a smirk.

"Adelyn will be just fine…even when we get into those tricky teenage years. Whoever she decides to spend time with boys like that, other girls, whoever, Adelyn will be just fine."

"So what you're really trying to say is I should trust no one?" Han teased and Leia rolled her eyes.

"I love you Han Solo, but you drive me crazy sometimes."

"I thought that was what you liked about me?"

"Hmm, Not sure anymore," She smirked. "Just remember you have two more kids that will grow up too," Leia reminded him.

"I know that! It's all so stressful, being a parent," Han said with a shrug and Leia laughed.

"That I agree with."

"You gonna act this way when your son brings home a girl?" She questioned.

"Of course! I don't trust girls either! Learned that the hard way a few times, sweetheart."

"So you really don't trust anyone with your children?"

"I just have my guard up," Han said with a small smile, before slowly pulling Leia into his arms. Overreacting, yes! But that was fine in Han's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay New chapter ;)
> 
> Adelyn – 11 years old
> 
> Twins – 3 years old

Chapter Nine

"Adelyn, please finish packing!" Leia called from her own bedroom. She heard her oldest daughter call back to her, but couldn't quite make out the words. Looking around the room, Leia sighed. She had her bag on the bed, as well as Han's. While trying to make note of what she still needed to pack for the twins. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, and even as she tried to calm herself, more thoughts flooded inside. I need to finish my packing, Cora's, Calebs, and make sure Han and Adelyn were finished on their own, Leia's mind chanted over and over. She needed to send off that last few memos for work, and prepare the apartment for their time away. Too many thoughts and things to do. Han wasn't home, he was off preparing the Falcon with Chewie and the twins. Caleb had insisted on following his father to the hangar, which in turn meant his twin would follow along as well. The three year olds were fascinated by anything and everything to do with their father. So now as they prepared for this trip, Leia was left alone with Adelyn to focus on all the packing.

"Mom!" Adelyn called, walking down the hallway. Her curls swayed around her, as she turned the corner into her parents room.

"What is it?" Leia asked, looking back from the bed covered in bags.

"I can't find that purple sweater!" She said, in almost a panicked tone.

"Adelyn, you have a hundred sweaters to choose from."

"I know! But I wanted that one!" She called back in almost a winning tone. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Adelyn Organa Solo! Check your top drawer…" Leia called back, before waiting for a quiet moment.

"I found it!" Adelyn called back. Leia nodded and smiled to herself. Walking over to the screen against her nightstand, Leia pressed against the small blue screen and waited for the music to flow into the room. The soft sounds moved through out the room and Leia smiled to herself. She moved to look back at the bed. She noted a few last items she needed to grab from the closet, before slowly walking to the closet. She hummed softly to herself, enjoying the sound of the music. Leia pushed and pulled at the closet items. Grabbing a few of her things and then a couple of Han's, she moved back to the suit cases.

She hummed softly to the music, as it switch to a song she was more familiar with. Checking over each bag, Leia made sure she had everything she and Han would need. And she was pretty sure the twins would be all set as well. Adelyn was taking care of her own things, but she made note to check her bags as well. Letting her voice get a little louder, Leia sang along with the music. She must have been lost in the lyrics because she didn't hear Han walk in, or even feel his presence before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a small squeal, as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Han," She breathed out, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked against her ear.

"I wasn't expecting anyone, you just stopped my heart," She told him, looking back at him over her shoulder. "You're back early?"

"Finished up the ship faster then I expected," He told her, kissing her along her ear. "Twins helped," Han added.

"Hmmm," Leia hummed softly. "They're three years old."

"Still helpful, little hands can reach small places."

"You better not let them touch electrical wires," Leia warned. Han chuckled and kissed the side of her head once more.

"You should sing more," Han told her, keeping her close.

"Oh should I?"

"Yes, you're voice is sexy," Han whispered to her and Leia laughed. She tried to turn and face him, but he surprised her yet again and pushed her on to their bed. Their bodies barely missed the bags spread across the mattress. Leia smiled up at him, as he rolled on top of her. Han brushed the hair away from her face, and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

"Today's a good day," she whispered and Han nodded. The idea of going away with his wife was not only exciting but a pleasing idea. It sounded like an amazing way to spend a few days for his birthday. And even if the trip was for him, he knew Leia was so excited togged away from Coruscant and have a few days alone with her husband.

"It's a great day," He whispered back, kissing the side of her mouth.

"Did you leave the twins on the Falcon?" She questioned, noticing how quiet their home was.

"Sold them, figured we could always have some others," Han whispered, dropping kisses along her neck.

"How much did you get from them?" She asked, tilting her head and offering him better access to her neck. He chuckled against her shoulder, before kissing along her jawline.

"Few extra credits."

"Good to know," She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut. His kisses along her skin felt extra good today. Perhaps it was the anticipation of their trip, their trip alone. She wasn't sure, but she wasn't complaining.

"Are you ready for some alone time with me?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I am," She nodded, her eyes fluttering open and staring up at him. Her arms reached around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Are you ready for your birthday?"

"Did you get me a present?"

"You'll have to wait and see hot shot," She grinned.

"I never know how old I am anymore," Han said with a chuckle.

"What?" Leia laughed.

"Well do I count Carbonite years or do I take them away?" He questioned with another kiss to her face, this time kissing along her nose.

"We're much closer in age if you don't count those years," She reminded him.

"So we're both old then?" He teased.

"I am hardly old," She dismissed with a mock glare.

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Han said ducking his head down and running his nose along her neck. She sighed against him, her own hands drawing patterns against his arms. "You smell good today," He noted.

"I actually had time for a long hot shower this morning."

"Without me?!" He asked, sounding offended.

"You get me all to yourself soon."

"Are we packed?" Han asked her.

"Yes, I just need to check on the kids bags…" She explained and Han nodded.

"Twins are in with Adelyn," Han clarified, making sure his wife knew he hadn't sold their children.

"Are you ready to be alone with me?" She questioned, turning his question back on him. Leaning up she pressed her body closer to his. Han smirked down at her and nodded his head quickly.

"You know I am," He whispered, leaning in and kissing her lips now. Leia sighed into their kiss, her hands reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. Leia lost herself in their kiss, and slowly pressed their luck and deepened their kiss. Han groaned against her lips, his hands pulling her close wanting nothing more then to stay kissing her.

"Mom!" Adelyn's voice suddenly rang down the hall. Han slowly pulled back from his wife, offering her an annoyed look. Leia was out of breath and tried to take a deep breath before answering her daughter.

"What is it?!" Leia called back, as Han's head fell into her neck once more.

"I can't find the scarf I wanted!" The girl called back and Leia sighed.

"Alright hot shot," She said, pushing her hand against Han's shoulders and rolling him off of her. He offered her a pouting look, and she laughed. "You'll have me to yourself in a short time," She reminded him. First they needed to drop the children off with their Uncle and then they're private birthday trip would start. Leia had been hesitant when Luke had first offered to take the kids for a few days. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave them, let alone if she could even get the time off work. But as soon as Han had heard the suggestion he had pushed her to say yes. She knew she'd appreciate it in time, and Chewie would be staying with the children as well, so at least both Uncles could handle their little terrors together. And she wanted to do something special for Han's birthday. She wasn't sure if it was their time apart or how their relationship had shifted, but every holiday or special day seemed more important. Leia wanted to celebrate everything to the fullest and not miss out on anything.

"Make sure you don't need anything else," Leia reminded him, pointing to his bags.

"Are you ready?" Han asked her.

"I am," She called, leaving the room. Han smiled at her, and looked down at the bags. While he'd been excited for their trip all day, he really wanted to hurry everything along now.

"Adelyn you don't need that specific scarf." Han heard Leia say down the hall and he chuckled. He was ready for some alone time with his wife, but he would miss the craziness that was their home life.

—------

Han laughed as he watched his twins climb up on Chewbacca's arms and shoulders. The Wookiee had no trouble holding both kids, but it was still a funny sight. The twins giggled and mumbled to each other, as they tried to figure out a plan to attack their furry uncle. Han shook his head and turned back to where his wife stood with his eldest and his brother in law.

"And if you need anything you'll com me?" She questioned. Luke nodded, offering me a quick smile. I shook my head, already knowing what he was thinking. Leia was over thinking the trip and leaving the kids. But that's how her mind worked.

"We'll be fine Leia," Luke assured her.

"And you'll help your Uncles with Cora and Caleb?" Leia asked Adelyn and she nodded.

"Mom we're fine," Adelyn also assured her. If anything their oldest child was looking forward to some time away from Coruscant as well. She'd been very focused on her studies, and could use a bit more quiet time. Yavin could give her a bit of a break from the constant sounds of the city, and speeders flying by their apartment. Adelyn also knew the twins would be just fine, her Uncles could take care of them and if need be she didn't have a problem helping out. She enjoyed being a big sister, even the days when the twins drove her insane, she loved them to bits, and would do anything for them.

"Good, and you'll be on your best behavior?" Leia asked her. Adelyn rolled her eyes and looked over to her father.

"I'm always on my best behavior!" Adelyn shot back, and Han laughed again.

"Not all the time Princess, but you try," He said stepping forward and wrapping Leia in his arms. "We should get going sweetheart."

"I know," Leia sighed. "Give me a hug," Leia told her daughter, pulling away from Han's hug and pulling Adelyn into her embrace.

"You'll see me in a few days Mom," Adelyn said, her face smashed into Leia's chest.

"I know, but I'll miss you. You going to miss me?" Leia teased her daughter and Adelyn laughed.

"Yes Mom," She said pulling back and looking up at her mother. Leia cupped her face and slowly kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

"You will always be my baby Adelyn," Leia told her, kissing her once more before stepping away. Han moved forward and opened his arms for his daughter. Adelyn moved in and hugged her father tight.

"You listen to Uncle Luke and Uncle Chewie?" Han questioned and she nodded.

"I will."

"Good, you can com us if you need anything," Han reminded her, starting to sound like his wife.

"Dad I know, go celebrate your birthday," She insisted pushing at her father, before moving to stand beside her Uncle.

"Alright twins, come here," Han called to them, and Chewie set them down. Caleb and Cora ran to their father and smashed into his legs. Han stumbled back, acting as if the twins were much stronger then they were. "Wooo there!"

"Daddy fall down!" Caleb giggled and Cora laughed along with him.

"Get Daddy!" She said helping her twin push at their fathers legs.

"Come here you little monsters."

Leia smiled as she watched Han pick up both twins and hug them close. She stepped forward, her fingers brushing back Cora's hair from her forehead.

"Momma and Daddy are leaving now," Leia told her children.

"We go with you?" Cora asked her mother, her dark brown eyes wide and curious.

"No baby, you're staying with Uncle Chewie and Uncle Luke," Leia clarified. The twins looked at each other before nodding

"Luke! Chewie!" Caleb shouted reaching out for where Luke stood beside Adelyn.

"Hey they like you kid," Han said, looking over his shoulder at Luke.

"Of course they do!" Luke said sounding offended.

"Give me hugs," Leia told them, taking Caleb first and hugging him close. Caleb wrapped his little arms around Leia's neck and held her. Leia glanced to her side and her heart warmed as she watched Cora rest her head against Han's chest and close her eyes. There was something so pleasing about watching Han hold their children. Not only did her heart warm at what an amazing father he was, but she found him extremely sexy at the same time. It made her baby fever peak when she watched Han with their children, even though they were pretty sure they were finished having kids.

"Alright switch," Han said with a smirk, as he traded twins with Leia. They shared more hugs and promises to call if they needed anything at all. And before long Han and Leia were walking back to the Falcon. They looked back at their children, and they waved to them.

"They'll be alright?" Leia questioned and Han nodded, kissing her temple.

"They'll be great, won't even miss us at all."

"Oh lovely," Leia said rolling her eyes.

"You wonder where Adelyn gets that from," Han said pointing to her eyes. Leia sighed and started her way up the ramp. Han followed her up, and once securely inside the ship, he pulled her into his arms.

"Han?" She squealed.

"Hmm alone at last," He chuckled. Leia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. His arms tightly wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"You always get so worked up when we're alone on your ship," Leia whispered.

"Hmm, Bespin all over again Princess," He smirked and Leia let out a small laugh.

"We should get going," Leia sighed against his lips. Han nodded, but leaned down and kissed her again. She felt so good in his arms, and even though he knew he should get the Falcon ready to take off, he didn't want to let her go quite yet.

"You'll never get your birthday gift if we don't make it to Naboo on time," she reminded him.

"You can't give it to me here?" He teased.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?"

"Oh it could be fun!" He disagreed.

"Come on hot shot, I can't wait to see the villa," Leia said pulling away from his hold and tugging him towards the cockpit. The images of the small villa they had rented on Naboo looked lovely, but Leia had never been to that part of the planet before and was looking forward to seeing a new space. They had debated going back to their honeymoon spot, they had loved it so much and knew they would visit it again. But for this brief trip they wanted to try a new area, and Naboo had sounded perfect to both of them. Walking into the cockpit, Leia started flipping switches and Han smirked. He'd never tire of watching her work on his ship. He loved the sight and the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing, was just another reason to love her.

"You're staring," Leia said looking down at the control panel.

"My wife is pretty sexy," He smirked and Leia looked back at him. She arched her brow, and slowly walked up to him. She draped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Let's get going," She whispered, kissing his chin. Han nodded, and quickly moved to his chair. The Falcon slowly started to lift up and off the ground, the cockpit's view turned just enough for Han and Leia to see the kids waving at them, before the ship shot up into the sky.

—---------

The weather was perfect, and even that was an understatement. The second they had arrived on Naboo, Han and Leia both couldn't get over how nice it felt. Granted both of them were long over due for a bit of a vacation. Or at least some time away from the busy life on Coruscant. The air was so fresh and warm, nothing like their home on Coruscant. It was always so refreshing to feel their lungs with open and fresh air. The area they were staying at had miles and miles of lakes and fields. When looking into different areas, Leia had found the best information about this lake country and no one had been lying. It was simply hidden away from everyone else and a perfect area to relax and reset. The villa Leia had found was just perfect, great amount of space for the two of them. It's circular two level share was open and airy, and gave them great views of the lake from both upstairs and downstairs. While this villa was far to small to take their full family to, it was indeed perfect for the two of them. The living area and kitchen on the first level, and upstairs offered the bedroom with a full hundred and sixty degree view of their surroundings.

As if that wasn't all enough, the balcony along the edge of the top level offered a waterfall that poured off the ledge and into the lake below. Leia found it beyond relaxing, the constant sound of the water falling into the lake. What a change from the constant speeders flying around their home. To say Han was pleased with her choice would be an understatement. Perhaps they had come at the right time of cycle for the planet, but the weather was so warm against their skin, Leia had grabbed a light weight dress that didn't cover as much as she usually did. This of course only helped to please Han. Her dark blue dress was long to her ankles, but dipped low in the back, exposing most of her spine, besides the thin straps that kept the front of her dress pressed to her chest. The low back gave Han plenty of skin to run his hands over, or rest against her spine.

Walking along the private beach, Han's hand was doing exactly that. He rested against her lower back, occasionally running up and down her spine. She shivered with each touch, only making Han enjoy the touch even more. Han smiled at the bright sun as it reflected against the lakes surface. It was a nice evening for a walk. He figured they would enjoy the private beach tonight, they're first night in. Considering he wasn't sure they would be leaving their bedroom for the rest of the trip. Looking to his side he stared at Leia, she looked so relaxed and at ease. She caught his stare and smiled.

"How do you like it?" She asked, pointing out and around.

"It's perfect Leia," He assured her.

"Reminds me of our honeymoon," She said pointing out at the lake.

"Similar," Han nodded. They were much closer to the lake then they had been on Corellia, but there were similarities of course. And while this was a trip for Han's birthday, he would gladly accept this getaway as a second honeymoon with Leia.

"I'm glad you like it birthday boy," She said stopping and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I do, thanks for picking it out," He whispered, kissing her forehead. Leia smiled, and stared up at him. There were deep thoughts behind her eyes and Han didn't miss it. She almost looked sad, and Han didn't want that at all. "What's on your mind sweetheart?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me what'cha thinking Princess," He said, tickling her sides. Leia laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his chest.

"Just enjoying the moment with you Han."

"Don't you always?" He teased.

"I do," she assured him. Gods she did, every moment with him or with their children, she took it all in. Enjoyed it all, the good the bad and the crazy that was their life. She loved it all.

"What's different?" He asked, brushing a finger over her cheek. Her eyes fluttered at his touch.

"Quiet moments like this…We're always so busy, don't get me wrong I love it. I love our crazy little family," She told him.

"Me too," He said with a smile.

"But these quiet moments I get with you, I just appreciate them Han," She said looking down to the ground.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked, lifting her chin.

"Nothings wrong…not really. I don't want to get so emotional," She laughed, thinking how silly she must seem. Her thoughts had simply moved to a different time, and it made her appreciate simple things. Like taking a walk with her husband. "My mind goes back to when you weren't here, when I compare it to now. All these moments with you and the kids. I don't know how I made it through that. I just cherish these moments Han," She explained kissing his chest again. Gods she hoped she didn't sound crazy, but sometimes she wondered if they were so busy, that she didn't tell him these things enough. That she didn't say how happy she was that he was here with her, that they were married and had their family together. She never wanted him to forget how happy he made her. As silly as it sounded, it was extremely important to Leia.

"Aww Leia," He whispered, lifting her face up to his and kissing her softly.

"I don't want to ruin the mood, my mind just drifted. And I always want you to know how much you mean to me."

"I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not," She promised. "More like, so happy to be here with you."

"Me too, I love you Leia," He whispered against her lips, before kissing her again.

"You're alright," She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"For the record I like these moments with you too Leia. Gods you've given me so much. No birthday gift is gonna top it."

"Han…"

"Even if your mind drifts back to that time, it doesn't matter anymore. Cause I'm right here with you and we have Adelyn, Caleb, Cora…All of us," He smiled.

"I know that," She nodded softly. "You're such a good husband and father Han."

"You're a pretty good mom too sweetheart."

"I try," She smiled, leaning up and kissing him again. This time deeper and more passionate. Throwing in as much love and happiness into one single kiss as she could. When they pulled back from each other, both catching their breath, Han smiled and ran his hands up and down her almost bare back. Leia shivered again at his warm touch.

"Not a bad start to your birthday weekend?" She asked pointing out at the sun as it started to set across the lake. Han nodded, his eyes staying on her face.

"There is something you could do to make it better."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Take your dress off," He suggested and Leia laughed.

"Han," She giggled.

"Come on, it's my birthday weekend, you gotta make it special," He insisted.

"Being naked on a beach makes it special?"

"Anytime you're naked is a win for me," Han laughed. Leia shook her head at him, pushing at his chest.

"We're in public Han!"

"Private beach sweetheart," He reminded her, running his finger tips along the straps to her dress.

"You get back access," She reminded him, turning so he could fully see the dress's dip in the back. "Full body access later," She added with a wink.

"Later…like we walk back to the villa now later?" He asked and Leia laughed again. The emotional moment was drifting away, and turning into a different emotion, pure happiness and joy. The thoughts of living without him were gone now, and she was simply happy to live in the moment with him. Walking up to her husband, Leia kissed his chin.

"Race you back?" She questioned and Han laughed a deep loud laugh. He grabbed at her waist, pulling her close yet again.

"Sweetheart, you're legs are too short for racing," He reminded her. Leia smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him once again.

—-------

The sun was shining bright through the various windows in their bedroom. Han didn't want to open his eyes, but the feel of Leia's skin against his, made him peek his eyes open. Leia was draped over his chest, her fingers running softly over his stomach. Her dark hair was spread out and around them, and he could just barely see her face rested against his chest. He figured she was awake, considering the patterns she was drawing on his skin, but wasn't sure if she was fully ready to open her eyes just yet. Reaching out he ran his hands down her bare back. After taking that dress off her body last night, he hadn't been able to stop himself from tracing over her spine. The sun felt warm against their skin, so warm that neither shivered as the sheets slipped and moved from their bare bodies.

"Leia?" He whispered softly. She only hummed in response, kissing his chest softly. "You awake?"

"No," She answered and Han chuckled.

"You want breakfast?" He asked her, thinking he could run downstairs and make them something. He had no idea what time it was, it could be early or they could have slept in, they had been up pretty late the night before.

"It's your birthday, hot shot," Leia said lifting her head from his chest and looking up at him. She angled her arm against his chest and rested her face on her palm. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, still trying to adjust to the light around them. She looked sleepy, but beautiful.

"I know that," He smirked.

"So I should make you breakfast…I think I'd planned breakfast in bed," She said with a small shrug.

"I woke up first?"

"You wore me out," She smiled.

"Won't apologize for that sweetheart," He said reaching out and running his fingers along her lips. She smiled against his touch, leaning her body forward and kissing up his chest, his neck and along his jawline. Han hummed against her various kisses, his hands moving to pull her body closer to his. She was practically laying on top of him now, her lips marking patterns up his jaw, chin and up to his lips.

"Happy Birthday Han," She whispered.

"Thank you," He mumbled back. She peered down at him, keeping their faces close.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked him.

"Lay here with you," He suggested with a smirk and Leia laughed.

"Whatever you want," She nodded, kissing him again. This time she ran her tongue along his lips, and deepened their kiss. Han moaned against their lips, pulling at her hips. His hold on her was tight, grabbing her as if he feared she would disappear. His hands were tight against her skin, but she loved feeling this way with him. Feeling her body completely pressed against his, and his warm touch heating her skin. She wasn't sure what was making her temperature rise more, Han's touch or the sun shining down on them.

"Leia…" He sighed against her. She smirked against his lips, before slowly pulling back. It was his birthday after all, might as well make it a pleasurable morning. Sitting up she straddled his body and smiled down at him. His eyes held her gaze, while his hands rested against her hips, urging her to move them just enough to where he desperately wanted her. "You're a sight."

"A good one," She asked, rolling her hips slightly. He groaned and she smirked down at him.

"Always good, sweetheart," He told her, his palm sliding up her stomach and resting between her breasts. Leaning over and across his chest, Leia pressed her lips to his.

"Happy Birthday Han," She mumbled against his mouth. It only took a small shift of her hips to move him inside her. They both groaned as they moved together. Han's hands were gripping her thighs, his fingers pressed into her skin, Leia wondered if she would bruise, but honestly couldn't care right now. The combination of the hot sun against her back, the cool wind coming in through one of the open windows and Han's hot body underneath her, all of it was driving her a bit insane. Her body felt like it was on overload. Han couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful, and moving on top of him now was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. One of his hands slowly moved and grabbed hold of her fingers against his chest. He could feel the metal of her wedding ring pressed against his palm and he smiled. How did he ever get so lucky. Sexy as hell wife, beautiful family, and an amazing happy life.

"Han," She moaned his name, and it was more then music to his ears. Her sounds in the bedroom and her groans or husky whispers were Han's favorite sounds in the galaxy. Shifting his body, he rolled her underneath him, and smiled down at her shocked expression. Leaning in he kissed her deeply, keeping his lips close to her face.

"Leia," He whispered softly, his voice just as husky and deep as hers at the moment. She smiled up at him, her face flushed with passion, pleasure and love.

"…Love you," She said her words stumbling out. He hummed in response, the movement of his hips pushing them closer and closer to their peak. Her small body arched against him, their bodies so familiarly in sync.

"Leia," He groaned against her ear, taking a moment to suck on the skin their. The outside sounds around them disappeared, they couldn't hear the waterfall falling into the lake, or the wind coming in through the window, the only thing they could focus on was each others breathing, and the small sounds they both made against each others lips. Their senses overloaded, as they both came together. Holding each other so close they could barely catch their breath or see anything else around them. She tried to breathe in and allow the air into her lungs, but her body was still humming, and Han's body felt so good pressed against hers.

"…Happy…Birthday," She sighed out her breath rough and hard against Han's shoulder.

"Happy ain't the right word sweetheart."

"It's not?" She questioned.

"How about mind blowing?" He suggested and Leia giggled. Her face was still flushed, but her smile only helped to brighten her gorgeous face. Han ran his finger tips along her jawline, before moving to kiss her softly. He remembered her words from the night before, how she appreciated every moment with him. The lost time was something they couldn't erase, but making up for it in moments like this was always worth it.

"I still haven't given you your gift," She whispered out, her breath still heavy.

"That wasn't it?" He asked with a laugh, as he slowly rolled off her, but pulled her close to his side.

"No, it involves dark red lace," She whispered against his chest, dropping a kiss over his heart. Han smirked, yeah they weren't going to be leaving this bed today.

—----------

Their final night on Naboo was bittersweet. They had thoroughly enjoyed the alone time together, and didn't want it to end. But they both missed their children greatly. They'd spoken to them a few times. Mostly the twins that had begged their big sister to com Momma and Daddy. Hearing their sweet voices reminded them of the crazy life that they were headed back to, and they couldn't wait. The pair walked hand in hand to a table at the restaurant they had chose to eat at. It wasn't too far from the villa, but had so many delicious choices for them. The restaurant was right on one of the lakes and offered a beautiful view of the night sky. So many beautiful views and fresh air, Leia and Han both were going to miss this when they returned to Coruscant. Leia ordered a wine popular to the planet, while Han stuck with his normal whiskey. Her hand was tightly grasped in his hand, as they looked out at the water. Their chat was simple and relaxed, happy to enjoy each others company for the evening.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday weekend?" She questioned.

"It's been perfect Leia," He assured her. Any time spent with her would be perfect. He questioned telling her that, but knew it would sound far to corny and she'd probably laugh at him. Lucky enough, he knew she understood how he felt. Hell, she better know how much he loved her after everything they had been through together.

"Adelyn's gotten most of her work finished," Leia said, having just spoken to their eldest before heading to the restaurant.

"That's good, maybe she can relax a bit," Han said with a chuckle.

"Doubtful, her work ethic comes from me. Poor girl can't shut her mind off," Leia sighed.

"She'll be alright…She still going to sign up for that program at school?" Han questioned.

"The leadership one? Oh she probably submitted that essay already. She'll be accepted, her essay is wonderful," Leia trailed off, a hint of pride in her words. She was always so proud of Adelyn. Even when she took after her mother and over worked, Leia was still so proud of her and happy to see the young woman she was becoming.

"She's your daughter sweetheart, of course she'll get it."

"Don't tell her that…She debated using a false name on the paper," Leia explained and Han offered her a confused look.

"Didn't want her relation to me to influence anything. Organa and Solo are very well known names, in case you didn't know," Leia said with a smile and Han laughed.

"I have heard that. She'd get it anyway, she's too smart. Has nothing to do with who we are," Han added.

"I agree, she's a gem our daughter," Leia smiled, squeezing his hand.

"She is…" Han agreed. "Seems like the twins haven't ruined Luke's thought of children, so that's a bonus," Han suggested and Leia laughed. Gods she hoped her children didn't do that to her brother. While she highly doubted Luke could be ruined at all. He had been such a great Uncle to Adelyn and still was. If anything he loved spending time with the twins, watching them studying them. Leia often wondered if it was his wishful thinking that made him so interested in Cora and Caleb. Perhaps thinking to the childhood that he didn't get to have with Leia. Shaking her head, Leia looked out at the water again. The time away had been so lovely with Han, but she was excited to get back to her life with her children.

Their meal came and went, they continued to enjoy each others presence and conversation. It wasn't long before they were standing up and moving to leave the restaurant, both eager to return to their private villa for the last night. Han kissed Leia's temple, as they slowly made their way to the front doors.

"Excuse me…Princess?" A man said coming up to them. Han blinked at him, before looking down to his wife, checking to see if she knew the man. She looked at him blankly, showing no signs of recognition.

"Yes?" Leia questioned.

"I'm sorry to disturb you your Highness. My Prince saw you from afar and wondered if you had a moment," He said softly bowing towards Leia.

"Who is your Prince?" Leia questioned, looking behind the man. Trying to find a familiar face in the crowd of tables around them.

"Prince Haveser of Mahasim," He said bowing yet again. Leia nodded her head once, before looking up to Han.

"I can meet you outside?" She suggested in a tone that told Han she needed to say hello to this Prince.

"I can go with you," Han said softly, squeezing her hand. Leia smiled up at him, a silent thank you for his understanding.

"I can of course offer the Prince a quick hello," Leia told the man in front of them. He smiled at her, and bowed yet again before leading them towards the table.

"He bows a lot?" Han mumbled down to Leia's ear.

"Very traditional on Mahasim," She whispered back.

"You know this Prince?" Han asked.

"Our paths have crossed over the years," Leia said with a nod. As they walked up to the table, Han watched as a blonde man stood and reached out to take Leia's hand. Leia slowly pulled away from her husband and greeted the Prince.

"Prince Haveser," Leia said.

"Princess Leia, how lovely to see you again," Prince Haveser said with a smile, before turning to Han. "Hello, and you must be Captain Solo. I heard of your marriage of course. Lovely to meet you as well," He said with another bright smile.

"Yes this is my Husband Han," Leia introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Han said shaking the Prince's hand.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, I had not expected to see you on Naboo,"

"Yes we are on holiday," Leia said, and the Prince nodded.

"I as well," He said. "I'm afraid I haven't seen you in several years Princess."

"It has been some time," Leia agreed.

"Your daughter…she was just a small thing," Prince Haveser noted and Leia agreed.

"Yes, I believe she was just about a year old," Leia said thinking back to the last time she had seen him. Images of Adelyn as a baby flashed through her mind, her chubby cheeks and bright little smile. Han swallowed hard, feeling his heart drop a little. The same way it did anytime his missed time with Adelyn was mentioned. He wasn't sure Leia had mentioned this Prince Haveser before, but clearly she hadn't seen him in a while. Leia had told stories of people that mistreated her after she had Adelyn, or the Prince's that weren't interested in her because of their daughter, but some how Han got the feeling this Prince wasn't one of those people. Leia seemed warm towards him and he seemed nice enough.

"How old is she now?" He questioned and Leia smiled. Glancing up to Han, Leia offered him a smile as well.

"She's eleven," Leia told him and he looked shocked.

"You make me feel old Princess Leia, has it really been a decade since I've seen you?"

"I'm afraid it has," Leia nodded softly.

"But you have other children as well?" He asked, thinking he had heard announcements of not only Princess Leia's marriage, but the birth of her children as well.

"Yes, we have twins," Leia nodded.

"How lovely," The Prince said smiling.

"And how is Lucas, was it?" Leia asked, hoping she was remembering the name right. Prince Haveser smiled even brighter, his eyes lighting.

"He is well, thank you Princess. I don't mean to keep you, I just wanted to say hello to you of course. I'll let you get back to your evening."

"I appreciate the hello. It was good to see you."

"You as well Princess and nice to meet you Captain Solo," He said turning back to Han.

"You too," Han nodded. Leia and Han slowly turned to walk away, Leia's hand falling back into Han's. He pulled her close as they walked outside and into the cool air. They slowly started to walk forward, back towards their villa.

"You knew him?" Han asked and Leia nodded. Looking up to her husband she smiled.

"He was nice to me, after Adelyn was born. I only saw him a handful of times at formal functions and what not," Leia explained. "He was always kind to me. He even offered to marry me if it would stop the others from talking about Adelyn and I," Leia said with a laugh. Han swallowed hard, this was the first time he had heard about this.

"Did you think about marrying him?" Han questioned.

"No, I had other things on my mind and I knew he loved his boyfriend Lucas very much. It was just a kind offer, not serious Han," Leia explained and Han nodded. "I believe they married not long after that. His kindness was appreciated back then."

"Nice to know not everyone was an ass to you," Han added.

"Yes, I barely knew him and he was still kind to me. There are some good people out in this Galaxy."

"You never mentioned him before?"

"Isn't it sad when we only remember the bad comments. My experience with him was brief, but I wish I remembered it better," Leia noted.

"You had a lot going on back then," Han suggested his wife nodded.

"I suppose I did."

"So you could have married a Prince?" Han said, trying to tease, but didn't like that idea of Leia marrying anyone else.

"I would have never taken him away from Lucas, and I had my eye on this lost smuggler," Leia said with a shrug.

"Ever find this smuggler of yours?" Han questioned.

"A few years later, tricky finding that smuggler of mine," Leia said with a smirk.

"They usually are. Was he worth the wait?" Han asked her, pulling her into his side.

"Always…" She smiled, hugging him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> There are a few photo references on my tumblr for this chapter!
> 
> ravens23princess .tumblr .com I'm tagging it as Time Continues HL
> 
> Of course without spaces!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adelyn 12  
> Twins 4

Chapter Ten

The Falcon rested back down in it's rightful spot on Coruscant, and Han let out a sigh. Chewie mumbled something to him about shutting the ship down and Han nodded. He felt exhausted, but he guessed it was worth it. It had been a big trip for work, but considering everything had gone better then planned he couldn't really complain. The clients were pleased and had expressed their interest in using Han's company again, so really it was a win win. But it had been draining. Constant days of work, with no real break, and being away from home felt weird to him. Han almost never took jobs like this, if the company took a long trip supply he'd often send someone else. He didn't like being away from his family, and the other guys were young and didn't mind, considering they didn't have family waiting for them every night. But this client had been picky and almost insisted Han run the job himself. He'd almost denied it, and turned it all down. But Leia had soothed his worry and assured him he could go, and they would all be fine.

"You ain't gonna miss me?" Han had questioned and Leia had laughed at him.

"Maybe a little," She had whispered to him, holding his face close.

He'd only been gone a week, but he missed his family tremendously. The evening was slowly fading, and Han knew he still had time to get home and see his children before they went to bed, and Leia had assured him she would stay up to meet him. They flipped switches and fully shut the ship down, before locking her up and moving to leave the hangar. Han and Chewie mumbled to each other as they left the ship, both tired and ready to head home. Walking down the ramp, Han was shocked to hear a familiar voice.

"Daddy!" Cora called from across the hangar. Looking up Han was surprised to see his whole family waiting for him. Cora and Caleb dashed forward toward's their father. While Leia and Adelyn smiled at them, and watched as they ran forward. Han dropped his bags and scooped them both up. They were both getting so big, but he could still lift them up with little trouble. "Momma said you were back!" Caleb told his father.

"We wanted to come and see you," Cora said finishing her brothers words.

"I am back, I missed you guys," He said dropping a kiss to both of their heads.

"We missed you too daddy," Caleb said with a nod, he was growing up to look so much like his father. Han smiled down at him, as he walked forward to meet the rest of his family.

"Hey little Princess," Han said, greeting Adelyn. She smiled back at her father, offering him a side hug around her siblings.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys," Han said, looking to his wife.

"Mom wanted to surprise you!" Cora added. Leia nodded her head softly.

"Thought you'd like more time with them before bedtime," Leia suggested, with another soft nod. Her eyes looked a little off. Han wasn't sure what exactly it was, but her normal bright smile was lacking. Perhaps she was just tired, he wasn't sure. He'd talk to her later after the kids went to bed. He hugged the children tighter, before setting them both down and moving to grab his bags. Chewie moved closer and greeted the kids. The children of course ran to his side and gave him hugs as well. Giving Han and Leia brief moment. Reaching up, Han cupped her face and smiled down at her.

"Good to see you sweetheart," He whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly. she kissed him back, and offered him a small smile.

"Glad you're home," She told him, hugging him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She nodded, dismissing his question and pulling back. She offered him a reassuring smile, but he saw through it. She forgot sometimes how well he knew her, and understood how her mind worked. He smiled back, deciding to ask her later for details. Han only hoped it hadn't been something they could have avoided if he was home. He was already feeling guilty leaving his family, he didn't want things to be worse. Giving his wife a gentle squeeze, he was happy to feel her move further into his side. They both looked back to their children, the twins were up in Chewie's arms and Adelyn was hugging her furry uncles side.

"Can't control your cubs?" Chewie called over to them. Han laughed and shrugged. They may be crazy but he loved his family more then anything else in this galaxy.

"They love their uncle for some reason!" Han called over and the Wookiee snorted.

"I'm a good Uncle!"

"Yes you are!" Leia agreed with a soft smile. "Come on little cubs, let Uncle Chewie go. If you want to spend time with your father tonight, we need to get home before bedtime," Leia told them. The twins offered a whine, but slowly let go of their uncle and ran back towards their parents. The group of them walked towards the entrance of the hangar, before grabbing the nearest lift towards their apartment building. Leia sat close to Han during the journey home. Her hand was tightly grasped in his, and her head rested against his shoulder. He'd missed her, and he got the feeling she had missed him as well. Although the lingering worry that he had missed something still wandered his thoughts, he was trying to simply enjoy the time with his loved ones.

The twins went on and on about all the things their father had missed. Little things really, new things they had learned or games they were now playing with each other. Adelyn added a few things as well, mostly things regarding school and her studies, but she brightened up so much when she spoke of such things that Han didn't mind hearing about them. As they came to their building they all said goodbye to Chewie as he moved to his floor of the complex and to his apartment, while the Solo family continued to their own. Adelyn palmed the door open and the twins practically dragged Han inside. He laughed, letting the small children pull him around the room and into their home. It looked the same and smelled the same, not that he expected much to change in the short time he was gone. But he had honestly missed his home. Han sat on the sofa, as all three children surrounded him. The twins mumbled suggestions of what to watch or what to do the first night they had their father back. Han smiled down at them, letting them decide on their night plans. His wife got lost in the mix, and when he looked up to find her she wasn't far, simply standing across the room. He stared at her for a moment, wishing she'd look toward him.

"Leia?" He questioned, making her eyes flicker up to his.

"Huh?"

"You joining us?" Han asked, it seemed his children had decided on a holo to watch before bed.

"Of course," she said with a nod. Moving over Leia sat beside Cora on the sofa. The twins snuggled up on both sides of their father, while Adelyn sat in her own chair to the side of the rest of her family. Han glanced to his wife a few times during the holo, never catching her eyes. Her gaze was focused on whatever film they were watching, but he just felt like something was wrong. Reaching his hand up he rested it against the back of Leia's neck, rubbing soft circles along her skin. She smiled softly, but didn't look to him. His touch was always calming to her, and he couldn't help but want her close, even with small humans placed between them. One by one each child started to fall asleep, even Adelyn's eyes were fluttering from her spot in her chair. Leia's gaze moved from her children, to the holo and back to each child. They were so pleased to have Han home, and that warmed Leia's heart. Han ran his fingers along Leia's jaw, making her turn to look at him. He smiled, before his eyes flickered down to the twins. Leia stared at him, and offered him a small nod. Standing up Han grabbed Caleb, as Leia lifted Cora into her arms and they started to move out of the room. They both paused to look at their oldest, her dark eyes trying to fight to stay open.

"You should go to sleep baby," Leia told Adelyn as she stepped closer to her chair.

"The movies not over," She protested, but looking up at her now passed out siblings she sighed. Maybe an early night would be good for everyone. Slowly standing, Adelyn rested her body against her fathers side as the whole family walked down the hallway. Han squeezed her shoulder with his free hand, helping her down the hall. Adelyn disappeared into her room first, offering her parents a quiet goodnight, before shutting her door.

Han and Leia continued to the twins room, both being careful not to wake their sleeping children. Han was the first to lay Caleb in his bed, making sure his son was comfortable and properly rested against his pillow. Before then turning to his wife and lifting Cora from her and laying her down as well. Both children continued to sleep, the movement not effecting them at all. Han and Leia stayed quiet for a brief moment, theo only sound around them was their children breathing. They both stared down at them for a silent moment, taking in the sweet image of their sleeping twins. Han's hands ran up Leia's arms and pulled her back to rest against his chest.

"Tired?" He whispered.

"I am," She nodded, taking hold of his hand and slowly leaving the twins room. Han followed her silently, hoping she would tell him what was troubling her once they were alone in their bedroom. Their door slid shut and Han waited. Leia looked like she wanted to start pacing the room, but was holding back.

"Leia?" He questioned stepping forward.

"You must be tired from your trip," Leia suddenly said.

"I guess, doesn't mean I don't want to spend some time with my wife," He offered with a smile as he kissed her forehead. "Talk to me," He urged her, not pretending anymore. He knew there was something wrong.

"I'm fine," She insisted.

"Leia?"

"It's been a tough work week," She sighed, plopping back on their bed and letting out a loud breath. Han offered her a small smile, before crawling across the bed and resting beside her.

"Like what?" He asked, taking hold of her hand and kissing her palm softly. Leia looked up at him, laying next to her with his head propped up on his arm.

"I'm tired Han…and my work has been questioned," She trailed off.

"By who? Not the Vader bantha shit again?!"

"No not that! It doesn't matter, all that matters is people seem to think I've put work on the back burner, and my family first," She explained and Han smirked. "I know," She sighed. "They aren't wrong, but that doesn't mean I'm doing bad work! I'm allowed to love my family, spend time with my children and have a successful job. It doesn't have to be either or. I am good at my job!" She said, her voice almost exploding as she vented her feelings to him. She'd clearly been keeping them inside for days, and finally have Han home and by her side, was so healing. She trusted him, and could talk to him about anything.

"You're right," Han agreed.

"Aren't I always?" She questioned with a smirk.

"What's got you stressed? This hasn't bothered you before. People said this stuff after we had the twins?" He reminded her.

"It's different now," She said shaking her head and sighing.

"How so?" He asked, kissing her palm once more.

"I've been asked to re-up my position."

"Within the Republic?"

"Yes, I would remain in this position for another term. I would continue with this specific work within the Republic and for the Republic. Nothing would change."

"Alright…"

"Han, I don't know if I want to," She sighed.

"Your quitting?" He asked with shock in his voice.

"Not exactly…My work for Alderaan would never go away and I don't want it to. But some things I don't have to do anymore. The treaties, the negotiations…I have the option to change things up…" Leia trailed off and Han stared at her, a little shocked. "Don't look at me like that," She sighed, feeling nervous about talking to him about this.

"So you wouldn't work for the Republic anymore?" He asked trying to understand.

"No, I still would, just in a different position. I could never leave it all behind, but…I can make my own decisions and not have higher up officials tell me how to do my job. Or how much time I should be spending with my children."

"Oh," He said softly.

"Things have been so good for a while, the galaxy is good. Gods I feel like I'm going to jinx it," She said letting a shaky breath out.

"You're not jinxing it, we're just talking, you can always talk to me Leia," He reminded her.

"I know that."

"So tell me what you would be doing?"

"I've looked into advising."

"Advising…?"

"It would be similar to what I do now, but not full time. It would focus on areas I specialize in…"

"Which is everything," Han noted and she glared at him.

"It would be a smaller level of what I'm doing now, plus my work for the Alderanians. Han, I'd still be doing good, but not at the price of people telling me I can't have a family too."

"Screw them," Han muttered and Leia laughed.

"I don't know Han, It's just been on my mind lately. And with you not home, it's been quiet, I get lost in my thoughts."

"It's been quiet around here with our three monsters?" He asked and Leia smiled again. He was already improving her mood. "Wouldn't stepping down give them what they want? You'd be choosing us over your career?" Han asked.

"No, it would be taking my career back to what I want it to focus on. Instead of being given piles of work, that honestly shouldn't be brought to me, I'd be focusing purely on what I do best," She explained. "They been…taking advantage of me for a while, and I want to change that."

"Wow," Han sighed, this was a lot to take in. "An advisor huh?"

"Han," She sighed. "There's more."

"What are you pregnant too?" He asked with a smirk and Leia rolled her eyes.

"No Han, I am not pregnant."

"You know I'm game if you are," He laughed, kissing the side of her head and along to her lips.

"Han…" She sighed.

"What else sweetheart?"

"I could be an advisor…anywhere," She said slowly.

"Meaning?"

"It wouldn't require me to stay on Coruscant anymore. Everything could be done remotely, with the occasional trip back here," She explained gently. Han just stared at her. She wants to move? His mind asked.

"You want to move?" He asked, directing his question to her now.

"I don't know Han. This is all overwhelming my thoughts. It's a lot, I really didn't meant to spring all of this on you," She said closing her eyes.

"But you've thought about it, leaving Coruscant?"

"I have, I thought about it for a while. Maybe I should have done it years ago, but it was easier being here and looking for you," She trailed off. "Coruscant was so convent for finding you," She said running her fingers along his jaw. "It made sense for my job…But I don't know if it was really right for our family," She explained.

"You've never mentioned moving before, we've never brought it up," Han added, trying to remember if it had ever been brought up. But it had been his journey back into the real world after the carbonite, getting to know Adelyn and finding his way back to Leia. Then it was their relationship without a war going on, which quickly turned into that damn man Murzim trying to take away everything Han cared about. Then the wedding, the twins and it all slowly blurred together. The best years of his life, he knew that for sure, but in all of it, they had both just assumed they would stay on Coruscant.

"Leia," He started, but she stopped him.

"You hate it here Han, I know you've only stayed here because that's where I was needed. This was where I started raising Adelyn…but you hate it here," She repeated softly.

"I've never said that," He mumbled. "You don't have to, I know you…"

"Well I know you too sweetheart, this is a big step. What about the kids?" He asked.

"I think it could be good for them. But I just don't know Han. What if this is horrible for the kids, too much to think about. It's been sending me into panic attacks thinkings about it," She said hiding her face in her hands. This had been on her thoughts for days now, but really speaking the words and talking to Han about it was making this all so real.

"Why didn't you com me? You can always call me Leia," He reminded her. "Always."

"I didn't want to worry you on your trip. There's so much to think about. Do I really want to make this step, should we move away, what about your company? I don't know how to sort these thoughts out."

"Well," Han started. "I can run shipments from anywhere sweetheart, that won't change anything. Do you think this would make you happy?"

"I wish I knew, I'm just so up in the air, Han."

"Where would we go?" He asked tracing over her jawline.

"Haven't got that far. I'm sorry Han," She said suddenly jumping up and moving across the room. Han sat up on the bed and watched her.

"For what?"

"Dropping all of this on you, You just got home."

"Who else you gonna talk to about this? You got another husband?"

"Just the boyfriend," She offered in a teasing tone." Han glared at her and stood up, in a few short steps he was back in her arms.

"You can always talk to me Leia, Always…."

"What do you think Han?" She asked him, holding him close. "Really, what do you think?"

"I think you've thought about this a lot, and I want you to be happy Leia."

"I am happy with you," She whispered, leaning up and kissing his chin.

"I know that sweetheart. I also know that you've been busy for a lot of years now. Maybe this question about your work, came at the right time. Gave you some time to think about where you see us in a few years."

"I see myself with you Han…"

"And where are we?" He asked her, brushing her hair back softly.

"I…" she started, closing her eyes slowly. Her mind reached for something, where did she see them? Where did she want her family to live? To grow? And to live their lives? Alderaan, that's where her mind went. But her heart clenched as she moved passed that thought. Her thoughts mixed together before slowly coming up with one clear image. "I see us on Corellia," Leia told him, opening her eyes and staring at him. She had such good memories from his home planet and she could see it. The children enjoying the planet and growing up there. She could see Han excitedly showing them all parts of his home. That was it, that was where Leia saw her family. Han offered her a smirk and nodded his head.

"Good choice. You think you'd like Corellian things?"

"I like Corellian things," She smirked, kissing his chest.

"So I've heard. Don't be too hard on yourself Leia, we'll figure this out," He whispered down to her. Leia nodded and rested her head against his chest. Han's arms reached around her and held her close. They would figure it out, they'd decide what was best for their family, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choices for this Solo family =) Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adelyn - 13 Twins-5

Chapter Eleven

Corellia, Leia could see it from her spot behind Han. It was both refreshing and worrying as they came up on the planet. This was a new start for her, for her family, but still Leia was worried. After several discussions, they'd finally decided and started the process of moving to Han's home planet. They'd agreed it would be best for their family now, a new start. While Leia would still travel to Coruscant on occasion, and they were keeping their apartment there, it was still a new beginning. Glancing her eyes over, Leia stared at her daughter. Adelyn was helping to land the ship, and Leia hoped it would help to improve her mood. To say her oldest was not excited for their families move would be an understatement. Swallowing hard, Leia remembered how badly she had reacted when they'd told her about the move. Closing her eyes Leia thought back…

_"We've decided Corellia would be a great place for our family,"_ Leia had explained to her, as they sat around the dining room table. Adelyn had looked back and fourth between her parents, trying to understand if they were serious. Her heart was beating so fast against her chest, as her body started to go into panic mode.

_"But we live here…"_ She'd muttered.

_"We do, and we'll visit but for now we're gonna get a new house on Corellia,"_ Han added with a bright smile, pleased at the idea of leaving Coruscant at least for a while. The idea of raising his kids on Corellia was exciting to him, and he'd never cared for the busy planet that was Coruscant. Adelyn's face however fell, and a shock filled her expression.

_"You're serious?"_ She questioned, looking back to her mother.

_"Adelyn, it will be alright,"_ Leia had tried to soothe her, but as she reached her arm out to touch her daughters hand, Adelyn quickly pulled back.

_"I don't want to move!"_ She added. _"I'm not moving!"_

_"Adelyn,"_ Han tried, but she interrupted him when she stood from her chair.

_"Why are you doing this?"_ She had asked, even more emotion filling her eyes now.

_"You like Corellia…"_ Han told her, confused by her reaction. She'd always loved their trips to his home planet. Han tried to catch her attention, but her eyes were focused on Leia.

_"Mom, this is my home!"_

_"Adelyn, I know, but…"_

_"You don't know…"_ She quickly said, pausing for a moment. Adelyn looked down at her feet, and swallowed hard.

_"What is it? You can tell us,"_ Han had assured his daughter. But the girl stayed quiet and didn't answer. Leia swallowed hard as she looked across the table at her daughter., knowing she was hiding some sort of feeling from them. _"I have friends here…. Coruscant has been my home!""_

_"Adelyn…Sweetheart I would never do this if I didn't think it would be a good idea for us. You will be able to continue all your classes on Corellia and if you truly want to continue into a government position or anything relating to it. I promise you I will help you…But we don't have to be on this planet any more. We have the option to live elsewhere,"_ Leia tried to explain but her daughter was shaking her head over and over again.

_"Then wait! Wait until I can stay on my own! In a few years…"_

" _We are not leaving you!"_ Leia had quickly bit out, outraged at even the idea of being away from her oldest.

_"So I get no say in this?"_

_"Adelyn, come on. You're being hard about this and, you're still a kid. You gotta trust us…"_ Han tried.

" _I'm doing well in school! I'm getting into the programs that took me years to prepare for! I can't leave now!"_ Adelyn protested, hoping her mother would understand.

_"Nothing will prevent you from continuing that work, I know how much effort it's taken, I promise you…"_ Leia noted.

_"Leave me here!"_

_"We are not leaving you here!"_ Han cut in.

_"I don't want to go!"_ She argued back and fourth. _"I can't go!"_

_"You will adjust, so will Cora and Caleb."_

_"They're babies!"_ Adelyn had bit out. _"Of course they will!"_

_"They are hardly babies anymore,"_ Leia added. Leia could feel the twist in her chest and she wasn't sure if it was coming from her own worry, or her daughters pain, but she didn't like how it felt. She tried to catch Adelyn's eyes, but the distance only continued to grow between them. _"Look at me,"_ Leia practically begged now. The girl didn't respond at first, but ever so slowly she lifted her head. Catching her daughters eye she watched as a single tear fell down her cheek. _"Adelyn,_ " Leia breathed out, her heart breaking at the sight of her. Leia tried to stand up and walk towards her daughter, but Adelyn quickly stepped away from her. This was not what they had expected. An adjustment yes! But they didn't think she would take it this hard. They'd thought Adelyn would be excited.

_"Honey, we've talked about this before, the idea of maybe moving one day. Nothing is keeping us here, and while some of the memories are good, some of them are bad too. Sweetheart I love you so much, we love you! Try and see how this could be a good thing,"_ Leia tried to explain, but she wasn't sure Adelyn was understanding.

_"Can I go to my room now?"_ Adelyn asked quietly, looking away from her parents.

_"Yeah…if you want to,"_ Han said softly. Without another word, Adelyn stood up and left her parents alone in silence.

And it had remained like that for so much of their time together. In the weeks after their decision, Adelyn had been quiet and distant. And Leia hated it, she'd always been so close with her daughter, and this feeling of a wall between them was killing her. She knew she needed to give her time to adjust, time to get used to the idea of their new home. But in the mean time, her heart was heavy. Neither Han or Leia wanted their children to be in any sort of pain, they only hoped they were making the right choices. Caleb and Cora, had been so excited, they assumed it would be like a long vacation moving to Corellia. Being the good big sister that she was, Adelyn didn't dismiss their excitement, she nodded and smiled with them as they talked about their new bedrooms and their new house. But behind her eyes she held a bit of pain and anger. Han's attempts to open her back up to them had failed, and she had ended up ignoring all of his suggestions or effort.

As Leia had promised, Adelyn would remain in every group and program she had worked so hard for. Being so young they only met monthly, and Leia had made sure to arrange and make sure they would visit Coruscant on those select days. But it didn't seem to matter. The fact still was, Adelyn was leaving her school that she loved so much, her friends and in her mind her home.

"You're doing great!" Han praised his daughter, as they slowly landed the ship and started to shut her down.

"Thanks…" Adelyn said quietly, looking down at the controls. She enjoyed flying with her father, and liked when he let her land, but she also knew it was an attempt at a distraction.

"You'll be flying on your own soon enough," Han added with a smile. Adelyn stayed quiet, a tight smile gracing her lips. Nodding slowly, she stood and moved to leave the cockpit.

"Will you check on the twins?" Leia asked her and Adelyn nodded. Never missing an opportunity to be around her siblings. Not to mention they were safely buckled in, in the back, and would give her a chance to get away from her parents. Leaving Han and Leia alone, Leia stared after her daughter. She wanted to say something, take her discomfort away, but it seemed lately every time she tried to make things better, she only made them worse. And so the wall grew between her and her daughter.

"She's not getting any better," Leia acknowledged, turning to face Han and he sighed, standing beside his wife, and pulling her into a hug.

"Give her some time to settle in."

"I don't want this to be the wrong choice for her."

"It's not, she's young. She doesn't understand why we want away from that planet for a bit."

"She wants all Coruscant can offer her."

"I know, but even you didn't grow up there. You had time to grow on your own on Alderaan."

"I was a Princess, I was hardly on my own…"

"I know," Han laughed. "I didn't forget. I just mean…theres a pressure that comes with Coruscant. It won't be bad for her to be away from that. If she wants to be there when she grows up, that's different, but for now she could I don't know…be a kid?" Han smiled and Leia nodded. She knew he was right.

"We're not taking away any of the programs from her," Leia reminded herself and Han nodded in agreement, kissing her forehead.

"She loves it here, she'll remember that when she calms down."

"What if she doesn't calm down?" Leia questioned, a bit more panic coming across her face.

"Maybe you should calm down? She's a teenager Leia, this was bound to happen eventually," Han suggested with a smirk, moving his hands up to massage against her shoulders. They could hear the twins giggling, no doubt at their older sister. "They'll be alright Leia," He whispered to her, leaning in and kissing her. She kissed him back, holding him close. She wanted this so bad, a fresh start and a chance to feel a little normal for once in her life. No war to fight, or baby to raise on her own. No searching the galaxy for him, and telling their daughter stories about her father, or bringing him back into the world and being the center of attention for all of it. Just simple time with her family, doing work that she was pleased to do, to help the galaxy or her people, and not work she was pressured into doing on Coruscant. Just that simple idea of being able to actually breathe for once in her life.

—-

* * *

 

Leia looked around their new home and smiled to herself. Some how she was immediately able to relax and breathe freely. _They were home._ She felt Han's arms around her waist before she saw him. Resting her head back against his chest, Han kissed her temple.

"What do you think?" He questioned.

"It's perfect, I really love it Han."

"Me too," He nodded, dropping his face to her neck and resting his forehead there. Leia smiled again, relaxing further into his hold, feeling his hot breath against her shoulder.

"Caleb and Cora?" She questioned.

"Out back with Chewie," Han mumbled against her neck.

"Adelyn?" Leia asked with hesitance.

"Her room…." Han sighed, lifting his head up. "Want me to talk to her?" Han asked.

"No…I will," She said, turning in his arms and dropping a kiss to his chin. The walk to her daughters room was short, but she stalled outside the door. She felt a nervous feeling in her stomach. She wondered if it was coming from Adelyn, or if it was her own worry taking over. Knocking on the door softly, it slid open.

"Can I come in?" Leia asked, and Adelyn only shrugged. "It's a nice room," Leia noted, coming to sit beside her daughter.

"What do you want?" Adelyn questioned.

"Just wanted to talk to you. We usually talk…" Leia tried, but Adelyn quickly cut her off.

"I don't want to talk."

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually."

Adelyn stayed quiet, looking down at her lap. Her data pad was in her lap, and she was tapping through the pages so fast, Leia could barely see what flashed over the screen.

"Sweetheart…we've always been open…open with each other, You need to talk to me," Leia insisted, reaching up and brushing her daughters hair back behind her ear. For a moment, Adelyn almost relaxed against her mothers touch, but quickly turned away and moved her eyes to the far wall.

"Maybe we won't be like that anymore," The young girl suggested and Leia swallowed hard.

"I really want you to talk to me."

"I didn't want to leave, you and dad made me…what else is there to talk about?"

"Being away from Coruscant for a few years will be good for you. You'll still be studying…"

"I know all this," Adelyn bit out. "You've told me all this!"

"Being exposed to more cultures will only help you. You're going to love being here, but you have to give it a chance."

"I don't get to see any of my friends!"

"You will…"

Silence surrounded them, and Leia reached out to grab her daughters hand, but Adelyn's voice stopped her.

"I don't want to talk…"

"We're worried about you," Leia told her softly.

"You don't care…" She muttered.

"Don't say that."

"You want me to be open…honest? You and Dad don't care about what I want."

"Adelyn…"

The girl stayed quiet this time, laying back against her pillow.

"You have to trust us, your father and I…we believe this is a good choice for all of us. You'll see that. Sweetheart you love Corellia."

"Should have left me behind…"

"I am not leaving you behind! You are my daughter and I love you."

"Only a few years left…" Adelyn muttered.

"Until?" Leia questioned.

"Until I can legally move to where ever I want, without you," Adelyn bit out and Leia couldn't help but flinch. She could almost feel her mothers pain as the words left her lips, and swallowed hard at the idea of hurting her like that, but at the same time her heart felt so broken. She didn't know what to say or do anymore. Even as her parents tried to speak with her, tried to remind her of how good this would be for her, Adelyn couldn't get passed her hurt and her pain.

"I suppose that's true. I want to enjoy this time with you Adelyn, you're growing up so fast…"

"Just leave me alone!" Adelyn quickly yelled out.

"Fine!" Leia bit back, standing up and turning away from her daughter. She'd hoped the conversation would ease the tension, but she was pretty sure it had only made things worse. She felt this horrible hole in her chest, something she'd never felt with Adelyn before, and she had the worst feeling that it was distance. Adelyn was distancing herself from her. That hole had started weeks ago, and now it was only growing and growing more and more.

Leia walked out of the room and almost immediately into her husbands chest. She tried to compose herself, but Han caught her expression faster then she could hide it.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked, looking down at her face. She blinked away tears and tried to place a pleasant smile on her face. But Han noticed the tears and cupped her face. "Leia?"

"I'm fine, Han," She mumbled, But Han shook his head quickly, stepped around Leia and into Adelyn's room.

"Alright, let's talk," He told his daughter. Adelyn rolled her eyes and looked up to her father. She sat up and looked from where Han stood in her room, and where her mother stood in the doorway.

"I told mom, I don't want to talk."

"But you need to. I don't like you like this."

"Well this is the new me!" She said pointing to her chest, before flopping back on her bed.

"It's not. I know you, and this is not you. I know this is hard, but you gotta talk to us. We love you."

"Stop saying that!" She groaned.

"Hate to break it to you Princess, but we're always going to love you. No matter how you're acting."

"How I'm acting!" She said quickly jumping to her feet. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"We know that…" Han started, but Adelyn cut him off.

"Do you? Because sometimes it seems like you think I'm that little girl I was when you came out of the carbonite!"

"Adelyn…" Leia tried, but their daughter once again spoke up.

"Just leave me alone! Please…." She begged, her voice catching.

"Talk to me Adelyn," Han insisted.

"I can't…" She muttered out, and Leia immediately felt her shove emotion down. Whatever pain Adelyn was feeling, was quickly shoved down the second it tried to surface.

"Han…She needs time," Leia agreed. Han looked from his daughter to his wife and sighed.

"We love you kid…" Han told Adelyn one last time before leaving her alone. Pulling the covers up over her body, Adelyn focused on hiding away, and pushing those feelings far from the surface. She even tried to hold back the tears that were so close to spilling over.

—

* * *

 

The house was set, things were moved in and it was really starting to feel like a home. The change had been quick, with both Luke and Chewie's help the Solo family was fully settled into their new house very quickly. And Leia finally felt a weight leave her shoulders. As they set up the last room, her office, she truly felt the difference. The work would still be there, her need to help the galaxy was still there, but her life was put first. Just like Han had told his wife all those months ago, he had no trouble moving his business to Corellia, if anything it helped the routes a little more. The twins loved the open space that was their new home, and spent much of their time running back and fourth through the hallways. Everyone was becoming very accustom to the sound of their pitter pattering feet running up and down the hall.

"Calm down you two," Han laughed as he scooped Cora up and into his arms. The little girl giggled and wiggled around as she tried to cry out to her twin for help.

"Caleb! Caleb! Daddy gots me!" She yelled over to him. Caleb quickly turned around and ran back to his father's side. His little arms reached up, as he tried to jump and reach his sister nestled in their fathers arms.

"Nah she's mine now," Han shrugged, walking down the hall and to the kitchen. Cora giggled as Caleb followed quickly behind them. Leia sipped her morning caf, and looked out at the view around their new home. Her eyes flickered over as Han walked into the kitchen, their daughter in his arms.

"Momma! Daddy took my twin!" Caleb told her, and Leia smiled.

"How dare you take the twin!" Leia scolded, with a mock glare. Han smirked and rocked Cora gently.

"When did you get so big kid?" He asked her, and the young girl shrugged.

"Mine!" Caleb reminded his father, as he tugged on Han's pant leg, clearly wanting his sister back.

"Alright, go run," Han agreed, setting Cora back down. In a flash the twins were gone, and back to their running game. Leia smiled, taking another sip of her caf before offering it to Han. He smiled and quickly took a drink of the hot liquid, pulling Leia into his embrace.

"Morning," He mumbled against the top of her head, kissing her softly.

"Morning…They have so much energy," Leia noted, listening to the twins running.

"They're getting big, we need to have another one," Han smirked, and Leia slapped his chest.

"No," She warned, with a glare that twisted into a smile when she looked up at his pouting eyes. "Those twins forever changed my body," Leia reminded him, and Han only shrugged.

"Nothing I don't like," He mumbled, leaning in and kissing her fully on her lips. Leia sighed against his mouth, tugging him closer.

"Keep talking like that hot shot…" She whispered against his mouth, and Han smirked.

"I'm going for a walk…" They both suddenly heard from behind them. Looking over they found Adelyn dressed for her day, and walking towards the front door.

"Hey!" Han called to her, turning away from Leia.

"What?" She asked with a bit of an eye roll and Han gave her a warning look.

"Stay and have breakfast," Han suggested, and Adelyn quickly shook her head no.

"I need some fresh air. Isn't that why we left Coruscant to get fresh air and enjoy this planet?" She bit out. Leia sighed from behind Han, leaning her face in and resting her forehead against Han's spine.

"Adelyn…" Han started. "You can have breakfast with us."

Their oldest didn't reply, she only made her way over to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. Han stared at her, waiting for her to say something, anything! Something short and or a sarcastic word, but she didn't. Instead she stared down at the counter, avoiding her parents gazes. Leia stepped forward and Han's arm immediately wrapped around her waist, pull her closer. Hoping it would offer her some sort of comfort, he knew this was hard on Leia. She didn't want Adelyn to feel like this, neither did he.

"Adelyn…" Leia started, reaching out for her daughters hand. She once again pulled away, and the distance continued to grow between them.

"Quit being so hard on your mom…This was both of our choices!" Han reminded her. Adelyn's eyes went back to her fathers, for a brief moment before they settled back to her lap. She was feeling too many emotions to clearly think, and the last thing she wanted to do was have this conversation again.

"It was her idea. You would have stayed on Coruscant," Adelyn shot back.

"What is the issue? You like Corellia, don't tell me you don't! You are still going to all of your classes and groups. Nothing has to be sacrificed for you. Your mom deserves a break from that shitty planet…"

"Han…" Leia sighed, but the twins interrupted.

"Sissy sissy!" Cora said running up to her sister, and crawling up into her lap. Caleb stood beside them, staring up at his sisters.

"Dad's going to make breakfast," Adelyn told her sister. Cora's big eyes stared up to her sister's. Her small hand reaching up and touching along Adelyn's face. There was a moment of silence before Cora's small voice sounded.

"Sissy you so sad," She told everyone in the room. Han and Leia watched the interaction, waiting to see Adelyn's reaction. She closed her eyes, and swallowed hard. When she opened them they were filled with tears. Quickly standing up, she sat her sister in her spot on the stool and turned away from them all.

"Adelyn?" Cora asked, staring at her sister. "What wrong?"

"Have breakfast with mom and dad Cora," Adelyn insisted, quickly leaving the room and escaping outside. Leia pulled away from Han, and swiftly followed her daughter outside. She hadn't made it very far, still walking in the backyard towards the side gate.

"Adelyn!" Leia called out.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She quickly yelled out, turning to look at her mother. The tears were fully streaming her face now, and Leia swallowed hard.

"Baby…" Leia tried, but Adelyn grimaced.

"I'm not a baby! I'm much closer to being an adult then you want to accept!"

"Are you? Adults have civilized conversations," Leia told her flatly, folding her arms over her chest.

"What more do you want to talk about?"

"I need you to talk to me!"

"Why? You don't care about what I want!"

"Adelyn!"

"You didn't even ask me…you just told me we were leaving! All of my friends, everything I'm used to!"

"We made a choice that was best for our family."

"You made a choice."

"If you want to make me the bad guy, thats fine. But your father wanted off Coruscant more then I did! He was only staying for us Adelyn."

The young girl stayed quiet, and Leia slowly stepped forward.

"Look at me," Leia pleaded with her, Her fingertip slowly lifting her daughters chin. "Talk to me sweetheart,"

"I don't want to start all over," She admitted, a tear falling down her cheek. "I won't know anyone…I'll have to prove myself all over again?"

"Prove yourself to who?" Leia asked cupping her daughters face.

"Everyone…I'll be judged all over again."

"No one will judge you…"

"You don't know that…" She stared off in the distance before looking back to Leia. "…You're Alderanian Mom, even with Alderaan gone…that's who you are…" She trailed off. "And Dad's Corellian! He's at home! But I'm…I feel like nothing sometimes, Coruscant is the closest thing I have. You brought me there when I was young, I've grown up there and that is where I want to be! Even if I wasn't born there…Everyone has a place to call theirs, a true home. I don't have a planet, not really…I'm just a war bastard, Bespin bastard…"

"Don't call yourself that," Leia quickly said, reaching up to pull her daughter into a hug.

"Why? It's what I am. I get told enough! And I've been working hard to prove what I'm good at, and now you want me to start all over?" Adelyn questioned, her eyes looked wet, as tears threatened to spill.

"If anyone understands not having a planet…it's me…" Leia said, almost rasping out the words.

"I know mom," She said, a flash of guilt crossing over her face.

"You will still have Coruscant, and Corellia. You're half Corellian you know," Leia reminded her. "And pieces of Alderaan that I can give you. No one is taking that from you. There will be an adjustment for you, but you are such a strong girl. You are so strong Adelyn, you were my strength for so many years. I know you can do this sweetheart. I know that this is right for you, for me and our family. Can you maybe trust me on this? And give it a shot?" Leia questioned, praying to the gods she took her words to heart and gave this move a chance. Adelyn stared at her, before suddenly moving fully into her mothers arms and hiding her face in her chest. Leia's hand ran up and down Adelyn's spine, working to do nothing but sooth her daughter.

"I love you so much Adelyn."

"I love you too, Mom….but mom…It's more then that."

"Then tell me all of it, you know you can tell me anything."

"It will make you feel bad," She sighed.

"I'm tough, I can take it," Leia said with a nod.

"I'll have to start over."

"You said that," Leia nodded.

"I have to start over, and everyone compares me to you…"

"I suppose that's to be expected?"

"I'm not gonna be as good as you, Mom."

"You don't know that."

"I know I won't."

"Adelyn Organa Solo…" Leia said cupping her daughters face. "You want so badly to follow in my foot steps?…but you don't think you'll measure up? I love you honey, but your being silly. Anyone that would judge you for where you come from is not worth your time. So many people tested me when I was young, would I be as good as my parents were? Everyone loved them. And when I was older, everyone judged me for a different reason. I was judged because of what Anakin Skywalker became…I proved them all wrong. And if you want to prove them wrong, you can. I know you can."

"But mom…"

"No, buts…If anything, you're my daughter and they should know you're a force to be reckoned with."

"What if I don't live up to it…?"

"You will live up to your own destiny, your own life. By becoming your own person. That doesn't have to do with me, or your father. I might pass some strength on to you, but your life is your own, you are your own person."

"So I can choose to go back to Coruscant?" Adelyn suddenly teased with a familiar Solo smirk. Leia smiled and hugged her daughter close. Tension fading away…

"Nice try…"

"I'm scared mom." She muttered against Leia's chest.

"I'm right here…We're all here right by your side. Change is scary sometimes, but it can be worth it in the long run."

"I…I'm sorry mom," She whispered out, her voice cracking a bit as some fresh tears slid down her face. Leia wiped them away, and stared into her daughters eyes.

"You have to know every choice I make is to keep you, your brother and sister safe, loved and protected."

"I know…"

"You have to remember that Adelyn. I would never make a choice to hurt you."

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, come here…" Leia held her again, and Adelyn didn't move to pull away, instead for the first time in weeks, she fully relaxed into her mothers arms. "See what happens when you talk to me," Leia said with a small smile.

—--

* * *

 

"You think she'll be better now?" Han asked, as they both got ready for bed that night. Leia nodded, stepping back from the sink, and looking over at where Han sat on their bed.

"She seemed better, doesn't hate me anymore."

"She never hated you!" Han laughed with a snort. "You two are always going to have something special Leia," He reminded her, standing up and moving behind her. His arms circled her middle, and his face hid against her neck.

"I hope so, I hope to have a connection with all three of them."

"You're such a good mom, Leia," He promised her. She smiled, easing into his hold. Slowly turning her body, she kissed his bare chest, dragging her lips up his collar bone and to his chin.

"I really like it here…"

"Good," He said brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"This will be good for us, for me."

"All good things," Han smirked, leaning in to kiss her. Leia hummed, her fingers dancing over his bare skin, and slowly pushing him back towards their bed. "Door?" He asked against their kiss.

"Already locked," Leia smiled.

"Hmm, I knew I loved you," Han laughed, and Leia joined him. They fell back against their bed, that hollow hole in Leia's chest completely fading away.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A new Chapter! I know it's been forever. This year has been a crazy one, family deaths, new jobs & Crazy life! So sorry for the delay in this chapter. I think I rewrote this chapter about 4 times! So please let me know what you think!


End file.
